


Days of our Teenage Lives

by Sazzy260



Category: JAG, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Dysfunctional Family, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: Tony and Harm (High School Teenagers) started dating the summer before their Junior/Senior year of High School at Mount Vernon.  Harm is the all-star quarterback, and sometimes gets himself into trouble when his anger gets the best of him.  Tony is the quintessential 'Queen' of the school, doing everything he can to keep Harm out of said trouble.  Along with their friends, Tony, Harm, Mac, Jimmy (Palmer), and Tim (McGee) go through their final years together as best friends before College threatens to rip them apart.[Definitely an AU Story -- Totally OOC from canon.  Lot of HS Drama and sometimes Gay-bashing from really rude people (It's high school, it happens.) But also a lot of love from the friends, and especially Tony & Harm.]





	1. Chapter 1

**October 3 rd, 2010 **

 

Harmon ‘Harm’ Rabb Junior was the all-star quarter back at Mount Vernon High School, with his short black hair, sapphire blue eyes, six foot four height, and muscular build and tanned skin, he was the heartthrob of many of his classmates, both upper classmen and junior classmen alike.  And while many a woman would chase after Harm, he always dodged their attempts with a wink and a charming smile saying ‘Maybe another time.’

 

Harm leaned against the gym wall, biting his bottom lip as he watched the petite brunette man skirting across the wooden floors of the basketball court, he knew that Anthony Gibbs was trouble from the moment he laid eyes on the younger man, and that’s what he loved about the boy, that he kept Harm on his toes at all hours of the day, and even sometimes the night.

 

Anthony ‘Tony’ Gibbs was the high schools only male dancer, he had medium length brown hair with blonde highlights, emerald green eyes and stood at the short height of five foot nine, with a slim body and equally tanned skin from his Italian roots.  And while he had many admirers around the school from his natural charm and beauty, everyone knew he didn’t date, or at least that’s what he wanted them to think, even if everyone knew he was gay, he never advertised who he was dating – If anyone.

 

Tony glanced over his shoulder, and grinned softly as he looked at the tall man watching him off in the distance, dressed half in his football uniform with his gym bag slung over his shoulder.  Harm shook his head and whirled his finger around, motioning for the younger man to finish his routine.  Tony shrugged as he went back to flipping and dancing around the basketball court gracefully, and Harm had to admire his boyfriends form for the flexibility that was natural to him.

 

Being in love with Anthony Gibbs was the _hardest_ thing Harm had ever endured in his life, and that’s saying a lot, considering he lost his father when he was only five years old.  But Tony’s father was the toughest guy he had ever met – Leroy Jethro Gibbs, or, just _Gibbs_ – the man was an ex-sniper in the Marine Corps and was now one of the best agents and team leaders at the Naval Criminal Investigative Services, NCIS for short.  Gibbs was a tough opponent at first, because he didn’t approve of any potential boyfriend that Tony ever brought home, but eventually, once Gibbs got to knew Harm, and learned that the two men, while generations apart, had a lot of things in common.

 

Harm smirked as Tony bounced over to him, “Hey hot stuff.” Tony said as he slid across the floor and grabbed his backpack off the bleachers.

 

Harm winked as he took Tony’s bag and slung it over his shoulder “I’m definitely not the hot one, that would be all you babe.” Harm said sincerely as he wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulder and pulled him against his side.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth, “Yeah, tell that to Cheryl, or Lynn… Or Amanda… Or!” Tony tried continuing but was silenced by a pair of full lips pressing against his, Tony grinned as he cupped Harm’s cheek and kissed his boyfriend lovingly.  Tony sighed as he shook his head “I’m just saying, all those girls that are constantly hanging around you, and you think I’m the hot one?” Tony asked as soon as his lips were released.

 

Harm nodded as he headed out towards the parking lot with Tony at his side “Uh, yeah… All those girls that hang around me?  They’re just looking for a quick lay, which… Unfortunately, they’re barking up the wrong tree.  Not only do I not sleep around, but I also happen to be in a very committed relationship…” Harm stated as he tossed his and Tony’s bags into the back of his corvette, then leaned on the trunk of the car.

 

Tony giggled slightly as he stood in front of Harm, biting back his bottom lip “Oh?  Is that so?  I wonder who you happen to be in this ‘Very committed relationship’ with.” Tony asked, batting his eyelashes as he slowly licked his lips.

 

Harm winked at Tony as he tapped his nose and opened the front door, “Eh just some guy, I’m sure you don’t know him… He’s this super cute junior who is on the Vernon Majors dance squad…” Harm stated as he watched Tony slip into the driver’s seat, laughing slightly as he walked over to the passenger side of the corvette and hopped over the door and into the seat.

 

“Hmmm, he sounds pretty intriguing, maybe you should introduce me to him some time?” Tony asked as he started the engine of the corvette and sighed contentedly as the engine purred idly.

 

Harm shrugged as he leaned the seat back, rubbing his stomach “Maybe some time… Perhaps at the homecoming dance?” Harm asked, looking over at Tony with hopefulness in his eyes.

 

Tony laughed as he leaned over, kissing Harm gently on the lips “Is that your way of asking me to go to the dance with you, really?” Tony asked as he revved the engine and then carefully pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“Well, yeah… I mean, I can’t exactly ask you to prom yet, and I already have an epic promposal in the works!  And no, I’m not telling you or anybody else about it until Prom is closer.” Harm stated as he continued rubbing his stomach, closing his eyes and letting out a monstrous sigh.

 

“What’s wrong with your stomach?” Tony asked as he drove the three minutes to his house.

 

Harm shook his head, “Just a bit crunchy feeling after getting sacked on the practice field… We’re headed to your house?  I thought we were going to the navy yard…” Harm said as he opened one of his eyes, looking as they drove down Laurel Road.

 

“Uh yeah, but I have to grab something from the house first.  You know my dad won’t let you into the house when he isn’t home…” Tony said, sighing as he pulled into the driveway and put the car in park, “I’ll be back in a few seconds, I promise.” Tony said as he leaned over and kissed Harm on the cheek softly.

 

When Tony returned with an ice pack and a brown paper bag he grinned as he handed both items to Harm “One is for your stomach… Well, technically both are for your stomach… One is edible, the other is for the pain.” Tony said, giggling as he slid back into the car.

 

Harm nodded as he took the ice pack and placed it on his stomach, then opened the paper bag, grinning as he pulled out a homemade blueberry muffin “I ever tell you how much I love you?” Harm asked as he pulled the muffin tin off and bit into the muffin, sighing contentedly.

 

“Mmm yeah, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it all over again.” Tony said, winking as he leaned over, licking a bit of blueberry crumb off the corner of Harm’s mouth, and then pulled out of the driveway as he headed towards the navy yard.

 

“Ah well, I do love you.  More and more every time you give me something to fatten me up.” Harm said, grinning as he relaxed in his seat, yawning loudly into his fist before finishing off the muffin.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony and Harm raced each other up to the bullpen – with Harm taking the stairs, and Tony taking the elevator – When Tony stepped off the elevator, he whooped slightly, then growled as he saw Harm waiting for him across the room.

 

“How the hell?!  Your stomach hurts!” Tony protested as he walked over to Harm, placing his hand on Harm's lips to cover the cocky grin on his boyfriend’s face.  Harm shrugged as he bit the flesh covering his mouth “OW!  You bit me!” Tony whined, pulling his hand away and pouting, his brows furrowing as he stared up at the tall man.

 

Harm grinned as he grabbed Tony’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of Tony’s palm, “Only so I could make it better.” Harm whispered, then yelped as a firm hand connected with the back of his head “Afternoon Agent Gibbs.” Harm said sheepishly, releasing Tony’s hand and turning around to face his ‘attacker’.

 

“Stop biting my son or you’ll be cleaning the entire navy yard!” Gibbs growled, walking past Harm and wrapping his son up in a warm embrace.  Tony giggled as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ back and snuggled into his father slightly.

 

“You know you don’t have to fight all my battles, don’t ya dad?” Tony asked, looking up at his father with a gleam in his eyes.

 

Gibbs nodded as he pushed his son’s hair out of his eyes “Yeah, I know… But I can’t trust that guy to do it for you either, especially when he’s the one who he has to fight… He’d _never_ be able to take himself on!” Gibbs exclaimed, grinning as he looked over at Harm.

 

Tony rolled his eyes as he extracted himself from Gibbs’ arms and stood beside Harm, looking at the taller man with his head cocked to the side, “Nahhh, he could totally take himself on if he had too.” Tony boasted proudly as he squeezed Harm’s bicep lightly.

 

Harm chuckled as he licked his lower lip slightly “I’m not sure I’d agree with you T… I can hardly take a sack without feeling the wind get blown straight from my lungs.” Harm stated, lifting his shirt up slightly and looking at his bruised skin and exposing his abs.

 

Tony squeaked slightly as he turned his head away, his cheeks running red as he nibbled on his bottom lip “Put your damn shirt down, this isn’t some strip show!” Gibbs bellowed, glaring at the taller man with his patented death-glare.

 

“Okay, we’re going down to Abby’s lab to get out of your hair, dad… See you at six!” Tony called as he grabbed his backpack and Harm’s wrist, dragging his boyfriend out of the bullpen and towards the stairwell that would lead them down to the lab.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what is the dance competition like this year?” Abby asked as she and Harm sat side-by-side on the work table and watched as Tony danced around the open space of the lab.

 

“Brutal, but Shon thinks that she has an awesome idea to mix the Irish River Dance with more modern dance moves and music… It’s gonna be _hawt_!” Tony squeaked as he dropped down and slapped the floor, then slowly lifted up, his eyes locked on Harm with a lusted look in his eyes.

 

“So not going to miss this competition, your moves are spectacular, even if this is just warm up!” Abby squealed as she looked over at Harm who had a glazed over look in his eyes and was just staring at Tony with a half-smirk on his face, Abby shook her head and waved her hand in front of Harm’s face “Earth to Rabb, if Boss man catches you staring at Tony like that, you are _so_ dead!” Abby said, punching Harm in the arm roughly.

 

“Right sorry… back to gossiping about a place we spend hours at all day… I heard on the grape vine that _someone_ was considering joining the cheer team.” Harm said, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Tony who was on the floor again, stretching one leg out in front of him with the other tucked under his rear.

 

Tony nodded slowly as he tilted backwards, laying his palms flat on the floor as he bent backwards “Yep, Mandy thinks I’d be an _awe-some_ addition to the cheer team this year… Trying out is just a formality, every newbie has to do it, but I so got the spot.” Tony said, winking at Harm as he pushed himself back up to his feet, pulling his foot up to his shoulder from behind.

 

Abby leaned over to Harm, “Damn you are one lucky bastard.” Abby whispered conspiratorially as she watched Tony continue to stretch his limbs out in several complicated directions.

 

Harm let out a strangled gasp, nodding his head as he slid off the table and grabbed his duffle bag “I need to go change out of my uniform…” Harm said as he quickly ran out of the lab and down the hall.

 

Tony giggled as he bounced over to the table and hoisted himself up, “I so got him hard.  What did you say to him that made him want to run though?” Tony asked as he crossed his legs on top of the table.

 

Abby giggled as she hugged Tony around the neck and kissed his cheek “Told him that he’s one lucky bastard… What I didn’t say was that he will be, once he takes that cute little butt of yours for a ride, but then again… That would make you both _very_ lucky.” Abby said, giggling as she kissed Tony one more time then hopped off the table, grabbing Tony by the hand and tugging him off the table – The two dancing around the room to no music at all and laughing as they whirled around each other fluidly.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Tony and Harm sat on the bleachers on the football field together, watching the cheerleaders as they did their routine for the freshman to try and learn.  Harm chuckled as he leaned back and looked over at Tony with a smile.

 

“You so got this babe, you’re even better than some of the varsity cheerleaders.” Harm said quietly as he reached over and slid his hand underneath Tony’s shirt, nimble fingers caressing across the small of Tony’s back.

 

Tony sighed as he leaned into Harm’s touch just slightly “I don’t know if my routine is good enough though.” Tony whispered sadly as he twisted his hands together nervously.

 

Harm sighed as he sat up and leaned closer to Tony’s ear, gently kissing the shell of his boyfriend’s ear, “You got this Tony.  Your routine is solid, and believe me, I know a good cheer routine when I see one… Been watching cheerleaders cheer me on since I was in sixth grade.” Harm said confidently as he kissed Tony’s temple then leaned back again, relaxing across the bleachers.

 

Mandy – The cheer captain – bounced up the bleachers happily “Hey Harm!” Mandy said in a chipper tone as she looked up and down the length of the football player's body, winking flirtatiously at him, then turning to Tony “Come on Tony, it’s time for try-outs.” Mandy said, holding her hand out to the younger man.

 

Tony rolled his eyes slightly as he stood up and walked past Mandy and down onto the football field, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited patiently for the try-outs to start.

 

“Jeez, what’s with him?  Did I do something wrong?” Mandy asked, oblivious to her own actions as she looked down at Harm with puppy dog eyes.

 

Harm shook his head as he tipped his sunglasses off his nose and looked up at Mandy “Nah, you didn’t do anything wrong.  Go down there and whip those newbies into shape, Mandy, they certainly need it.” Harm said, yawning into his shoulder as he nudged his sunglasses back up to cover his eyes and keep his gaze fixed on Tony superstitiously.

 

Mandy bounced back down the bleachers and hopped in front of the line of twenty females ranging from the freshman class to the junior classes, “Alright ladies!  And Tony!  Let me see what you got!” Mandy demanded as she sat in the pink director’s chair on the running track that surrounded the football field.

 

Tony moved out onto the field first and stood at the thirty yard line, breathing deeply and glancing over at Harm who was giving him the thumbs up.  Tony nodded as he started off at a dead run and began doing cartwheels and flips down to the fifty yard line, when he stopped and stood on the Major’s mascot head in center field he looked directly at Mandy. Tony inhaled deeply as he slowly lifted his head up to look skyward, he glanced over at Harm and shook his head as he ran off the field and past the bleachers, leaving a shocked Mandy behind and Harm who was scrambling to get down the bleachers and chase after Tony.

 

When Harm finally caught up to the younger man, he was pacing back and forth in front of the front gates of the football field entrance, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest, “Tony!  What happened?!” Harm asked, stepping closer to his boyfriend with a frown on his face.

 

Tony shook his head as he turned and looked up at Harm with tears in his eyes “You!  You didn’t even stop her flirting!  Not even attempting to rebuff her advances!” Tony shouted, his voice echoing in the empty breezeway leading to the football field.

 

“Tony… I… I wasn’t even paying attention to her!  Jesus Christ, you think that I appreciate when _every_ chick in this school openly flirts with me?!” Harm shouted back, clenching his fists and shoving them into his pockets, “I don’t like it Tony… I really don’t… I already told you, I’m in _this_ relationship, with you, one hundred percent… Mandy and everyone else who wants to flirt with me can kiss my ass!  I don’t care about them, I care about you!” Harm stated, furrowing his brows slightly as he kicked a rock across the walkway.

 

Both men turned when they heard someone gasping behind them “Oh gosh!  Tony, I didn’t… I didn’t know that you and Harm were dating!  I wouldn’t…” Mandy sniffled slightly as she walked closer to the two men, “I wouldn’t have sat there flirting with him, if I knew he was your boyfriend!” Mandy stated adamantly, frowning as she looked at the younger man’s discomforted posture.

 

Tony sighed “Yeah, well we are… I mean, I thought that was kind of obvious… Why else would he be at cheer tryouts with me, if we weren’t some sort of item?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Mandy.

 

Mandy shrugged slightly “I don’t know, I just kind of always thought that Harm was doing that whole ‘big-brother’ routine with you, kind of like what he does with the younger guys on the football team…” Mandy said softly, crossing her arms over her bare midriff.

 

Harm shook his head as he stepped behind Tony and wrapped his arms over the younger man’s shoulders “Nope, we’re an item, have been since this past summer… So, you think he can get another shot?” Harm asked, grinning as he rested his chin on top of Tony’s head.

 

Mandy shook her head, smiling softly “He doesn’t _need_ another shot, cheers or not, he had the spot from the beginning.  I just wanted the other girls to see what I saw in Tony!” Mandy said, winking as she linked her arm through Tony’s arm and tugged him forward slightly “You are _hawt_ stuff, Tony and the Majors Cheer Squad would be honored to have you on our team… If you’re still willing?” Mandy asked, hopefulness in her tone as she looked over at Tony.

 

Tony shrugged dramatically “I don’t know.  I’d have to talk to my talent manager about it!” Tony exclaimed as he tilted his head back and grinned up at Harm.

 

Harm laughed as he bent his head and kissed Tony’s forehead “Your talent manager thinks it is a great opportunity and that you should absolutely go for it.  Not many people get offered first-string cheer squad right out of tryouts, Tony.” Harm said as he ran his hands from Tony’s shoulders down to the younger man’s hips, tickling into the trim muscles there.

 

Tony giggled, squirming against Harm’s chest “Okay!  Okay!  I’ll do it!” Tony squeaked out as he bounced out of the circle of Harm’s arms and turned around, looking up at him, “Are you gonna stay here with me, or do you want to take off?” Tony asked, fiddling with Harm’s hand in his own.

 

Harm smirked as he kissed the tip of Tony’s nose “I’ve gotta stay here with you, I’m your ride home, remember?” Harm asked as he slid his hand into Tony’s and then offered his bent arm to Mandy “Now, let’s go Majorettes, we’ve got cheerleaders to teach!” Harm exclaimed as he led Tony and Mandy back out onto the football field.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm leaned back in the bleachers once he delivered Mandy and Tony back out onto the field, watching as the squad – including Tony – sat through and watched each and every other girl tryout, a shadow blocked the sun that was beating down on Harm, so the man looked up to see two people standing above him, and he grinned slightly, “Hey guys, you missed Tony’s try out!” Harm stated, nodding down towards Tony who was sitting next to Mandy and whispering something in her ear.

 

Sarah ‘Mac’ MacKenzie – Harm’s best friend since sixth grade – sighed as she sat down next to him, “We tried making it on time, but the debate club meeting ran into ‘overtime’ as you football people would call it – By the way, Mr. Womack said if you missed another debate you’d be out of the club…” Mac said as she leaned back on her elbows.

 

“Leave him alone Mac, he’s the star quarterback, do you _really_ think he needs the debate team?” Jimmy Palmer – another good friend – asked as he sat down on the other side of Harm and looked out on the football field, grimacing at the movements that all the girls on the field were attempting.

 

“Uh yeah!  If one day he wants to go to Law School, he does need the debate team!” Mac exclaimed, reaching over Harm’s head to slap Jimmy on the back of the head, huffing out a breath of air as she rolled her eyes, “Seriously Harm, if you’re not careful, you could lose everything…” Mac added as she looked up at Harm with furrowed brows.

 

Harm shrugged “My everything is out there on that field, Mac… And not to mention, I’ve already got three college offers… Harvard, Charleston and Georgetown are basically beating down my front door to try and get me into their schools.” Harm said nonchalantly, licking his lips slightly.

 

Mac sighed dramatically as she laid her head against Harm’s shoulder “Have you decided which school you’re going to yet?  I mean, I know it’s still a couple months away, but you _really_ need to have a good idea of where you’re going before it’s too late!” Mac asked, looking up at Harm with pleading eyes.

 

Jimmy shook his head “Don’t listen to her Harm, you know you don’t have to make that decision until the end of the school year, and a lot is riding on your decisions… I mean, you have to think about yourself and if you want to be separated from your grandmother, and Tony… God, I couldn’t imagine if Breena and I had to choose different schools…” Jimmy said, shaking his head slowly as he looked out at his girlfriend in question, a shy smile crossing his face.

 

“Guys, you both need to relax… I’ve got a full ride to Georgetown, and _that_ is what I need.  Plus not to mention it’s a dual scholarship, both for football and law… So, why would I go anywhere other than GTU?” Harm asked curiously, looking between his two best friends with a raised eyebrow.

 

Mac giggled as she bit her bottom lip back “You’re going to be a Hoyas! That’s really kind of funny.” Mac exclaimed, gigging even more as she looked out at the field, then back up at Harm “Does he know what you’ve decided yet?” Mac asked, pointing in Tony’s direction.

 

Harm shook his head slowly “Not yet, but it’s not like it’ll be a big shock… He knows I want to stay in the state, I… I have to stay in the state, and _not_ just for Tony, although part of my decision is based on him… My grandmother still needs me, while my mother and Frank travel the world without a care in the world.” Harm stated, rolling his eyes as he slowly stood up, bouncing down a few of the bleacher seats and turning to face his friends, “I’m so sick of her shit!  I mean, my grandmother is practically on her deathbed as it is, and my mom and Frank are off in… Belize?  Or was it London this month?  I don’t even know where the hell they are half the time!” Harm growled out, flexing his fists together as he turned back around, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Mac and Jimmy both frowned as they looked at each other and then up at Harm, “Dude, don’t even worry about your folks, they aren’t what matters when it all boils down to the nitty gritty!  This is your life and you have to live it the way you know how – Sure, it’s tough but… You’re making it work… Aren’t you?” Jimmy asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

 

Harm shrugged as he sat down, cradling his head in his hands “I’m almost eighteen Jim, I should be hanging out with friends, partying until I can hardly walk straight, instead I have to split my time between being a caretaker from my ailing grandmother, playing football, and being with Tony… And on top of that, the debate team, which apparently I’m close to being kicked off of… And don’t get me wrong, I _love_ all of those things… but I would like to just be a _regular_ teenager for once in my life!” Harm said angrily, fisting his hair in his hands.

 

Mac sighed as she slid down the bleachers and wrapped an arm around Harm’s back, snuggling into his side “This is going to be a weird question… But, have you thought about maybe putting her in a home?” Mac asked, looking up at Harm with a frown on her face.

 

Harm shook his head slowly “Can’t afford it, gratuity from my father’s and grandfather’s deaths are almost nil, and then her social security check covers whatever else I can’t pay with the gratuity checks… And after they stop, well… Then I’m in the shitter completely… So no, I haven’t thought about a home.” Harm said, rubbing at his eyes tiredly “Look, I don’t wanna talk about it anymore… Tryouts are almost wrapped up…” Harm added as he stood up and headed down the bleachers, shoving his fists into his pockets.

 

Mac and Jimmy both frowned as they watched Harm walk away, a defeated look to his body, “We need to do something for him Jimmy.” Mac said quietly as she rejoined him on the bleachers.

 

Jimmy shook his head “And what the hell are we supposed to do Mac?  Rob a bank?” Jimmy asked, looking at Mac with a slight scowl on his face as he stood up “I know where he’s coming from… and believe me, help is nice… But there isn’t much we can do for him.” Jimmy said as he hopped down the bleacher stairs with Mac following after him.

 

“There has to be something we can do… I’m going to talk to a friend of mine…” Mac said as she bounced down the bleachers and then took off down the breezeway at a dead sprint.  Jimmy shook his head as he walked over to the track field, leaning against Breena’s back and sighing noisily.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm was walking around the track after tryouts were finished up, waiting on Tony and thinking about everything said on the bleachers, he sighed as he kicked a rock across the track field.  Tony frowned as he jogged up to Harm, “Hey, what’s wrong?” Tony asked softly as he linked his arm through the bend of Harm’s arm.

 

Harm shook his head as he looked over at Tony “Just thinking… You did great out there today.  Can’t wait to see you at the football game next weekend.” Harm said, quickly changing the subject as he plastered on a fake smile.

 

Tony sighed as he laid his head against Harm’s shoulder, “Jimmy told me what happened Harm… You know that my dad and I are here for you, right?” Tony asked, looking up at his boyfriend with sad, understanding eyes.

 

Harm nodded as he bent his head and kissed Tony softly on the lips “Yeah, I know babe. And I appreciate it, but there really isn’t much you or anyone else can do…” Harm said quietly as he slid his arm around Tony’s shoulder, hugging the shorter man close to his side, “Probably won’t be playing basketball this year though, have to think about getting a job instead…” Harm added, just as quietly, staring up at the slowly darkening sky.

 

Tony shook his head as he stopped Harm and turned to stand in front of him “People can help you Harm, there _is_ something that we – everyone – can do for you.  You just need to let this… macho tough-guy ‘I can handle it’ pride shit go and accept help from those who are willing to help you!” Tony said, his tone edging on annoyance and anger as he stared up at Harm.

 

“And what the hell are you – or anyone else – going to do Tony?!  It’s not like you can make the mortgage disappear, or the electric, water, all those bills disappear!” Harm questioned, his own temper flaring as he clenched his fists together tightly, “I _really_ don’t want to fight about this, not with you, Tony… Please!  This isn’t your battle, and I don’t want you taking on the burden of _my_ family problems…” Harm pleaded, sagging his shoulders slightly as he looked down at the ground.

 

Tony sighed as he stepped closer to Harm, nuzzling into the taller man’s chest and resting his head underneath Harm’s chin “I love you Harm… and we’ll figure this out… You are my family, and your problems are my problems… Now, let’s get out of here before the rain comes… I really don’t feel like playing in the rain today.” Tony said softly as he cupped Harm’s clenched fist as he pulled the taller man towards the exit of the field.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The roaring of the crowd sitting in the bleachers was abnormally loud, being the first game of the year always got fans riled up.  The marching band was out on the field getting everyone pumped up for the run-out of the two teams – Mount Vernon Majors and their state-rivals West Potomac Wolverines.

 

Harm jumped up and down, shaking his arms as he looked around the field.  He grinned slightly when he heard the cheerleaders start up the school’s cheer, wishing that Tony could have been wearing those short skirts and tank tops, but unfortunately that wasn’t the case for male cheerleaders, he still loved him regardless, even if he was wearing a T-Shirt and those god awful long track pants.

 

“Head in the game Rabb!  Stop thinking about the girls!” someone barked from behind him – the football teams head coach, Tobias Fornell – said.

 

“Wasn’t thinking about the cheerleaders, sir?  I was… Thinking about the game.” Harm said, grinning sheepishly as he looked down at the short, bald man.

 

Tobias shook his head and grabbed Harm by the facemask, “Head. In. The. Game!” Tobias barked, enunciating each word with a slight shake to Harm’s head.

 

The overhead announcer whooped into the microphone “Welcome the home team – Mount Vernon Majors!” the man said to a loud roar of cheers from the home fans, and a pathetic rumbling of boos from the Wolverine fans.

 

Harm inhaled deeply as he and the rest of the team charged out onto the field, busting through the handmade banner that the cheer and dance teams made together.  Harm grinned as he ran past Tony, winking at the shorter man as he and the rest of the team took center field, bouncing on the tips of their toes, “MAJORS!” was collectively shouted from the fifty teammates on the field.

 

“And welcome the opponents – West Potomac Wolverines!” The announcer shouted to a roaring of boos and another pathetic rumbling of cheers this time.  The wolverines’ team ran out onto the field – Clark Palmer at the head of the team as their ‘star’ quarterback.

 

After another rousing of feet pounding the turf, a shouted “WOLVERINES!” was sounded off from their own fifty teammates.  Harm rolled his eyes as he looked at Clark.

 

“Hey Harm!  I heard that you’re getting some from one of the cheerleaders this year…” Clark taunted, grinning wickedly as he looked the slightly taller man up and down “It’s about time you got laid, maybe it’ll make you a little looser on the field… Then again, maybe not if you’re the one getting your ass impaled by that sweet little thing.” Clark added, winking as he looked over at Tony, then back at Harm.

 

Harm growled slightly as he started to lunge forward, but was held back by a few of the men “Save it for the field, Palmer!  You’ll see who gets their ass impaled!” Harm ground out, gritting his teeth as he stared coldly at the man.

 

“Oh-ho!  I don’t roll that way Harmy, please!” Clark jokingly pleaded as he turned back to his team and got swallowed up by them as he stood in the center of the team.

 

Harm huffed out a breath as he turned back to his own team and stood in the center of them “Fucking prick…” Harm said under his breath as he looked at the faces of his teammates, seeing the questioning looks on all their faces “WHAT?!” Harm shouted angrily, his nostrils flaring up as he tore the helmet off his head.

 

“Dude… You’re gay?” one of the guys asked, taking a step back from Harm.

 

Harm exhaled slowly as he rubbed a hand over his head “Yeah?  Is that going to change how I play football?  NO.  What the hell difference does it make if I’m gay or not?!” Harm questioned, glaring at the entire team who had all taken a step back from Harm, “You know what… screw it!  You guys enjoy yourself.” Harm said as he tossed his helmet to the ground and began walking to the sidelines.

 

“Awwww!  Poor little Harmy!  He doesn’t want to play today!  Guess the queen is on her period!” Clark taunted, snickering with his team as they all blew air-kisses in Harm’s direction.

 

Harm inhaled shakily, clenching his fists together as he whirled around, pinning Clark with a venomous glare.  As he was about to take the few steps forward, a set of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders “Don’t.  Beating the shit out of him will only make things worse for you.” Gibbs whispered into Harm’s ear, pulling the younger man away from the field.

 

“Oh!  Harm’s daddy had to come and save him!  How cute!” Clark whined, faking a ‘gay accent’ as he laughed annoyingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Once Harm was off the field and standing on the track, he whirled around and stared angrily at Gibbs, “What the hell?!  You should have just let me beat the bastard’s head in!” Harm shouted, swiping at his mouth with his gloved hand.

 

“Yeah?  So you could get expelled?  Lose your scholarships?  Nah, you’re smarter than that, Harm!  You don’t need that shit in your life!”  Gibbs growled, staring at the angry bulk of muscle in front of him.

 

“Why the hell not?!  My life is shit enough already!  Only good thing I got in my life is Tony, so why not fuck everything else up?!” Harm argued, his hands shaking slightly as he exhaled a huff of air.

 

Gibbs shook his head and grabbed both of Harm’s shoulders, “Tony isn’t the only good thing in your life, Harm… Yeah, he’s one of the better things in your life, but you still have a lot of good things!  You’re a straight A student that has three amazing schools chasing after you!  You beating the shit out of Clark Palmer?  You may as well kiss your future goodbye, and _not_ only with those three schools, but my son as well!” Gibbs growled, shaking Harm slightly as he tried conveying the truth of his words to the younger man.

 

Harm frowned as he sagged against the wall behind him, cradling his head in his hands, “I need some time… Just… I’ll be fine…” Harm said as he pushed off the wall and began walking towards the locker rooms, his head hung low as he kicked at the wall angrily a few times.

 

* * *

 

 

When half-time came around, and the Majors were losing 7 to 21, the team entered the locker room for the ‘half-time show’ to take place.  Harm was lying on one of the benches in the locker room with headphones in his ears, tapping out a rhythm against his stomach.

 

Tobias came over to Harm and knocked the younger man’s leg off the bench, “What the hell is going on?!” Tobias asked angrily, looking down at Harm.

 

Harm shrugged as he pulled his headphones off “Ask the team, they’re the ones who have a problem with me… I was ready to play the entire game…” Harm stated as he sat up and placed his iPod down on the bench seat.

 

Tobias turned to the exhausted Majors team, “Why the hell are you guys alienating Harm from playing?!  He’s the _quarterback!_ ” Tobias shouted angrily, waiting impatiently for someone to step forward.

 

One of the running backs stepped forward “He’s gay!  Who the hell wants to play with some fairy?!” the guy asked, looking at Harm and shaking his head in disgust.

 

“And you all feel this way?” Tobias asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched some of the guys nod their heads, and some of the other guys shaking their heads.

 

“Don’t worry about it coach, I’ll drop out of the team… They can have their gay-free football team…” Harm said as he stood up and walked to his locker.

 

“To hell you will!  You are the reason this team has gone undefeated for the past _three_ years!  Either _they_ get over it, or THEY will be off the team!” Tobias shouted angrily as he pinned all fifty men with an angry glare, watching as silence reigned over the locker room.

 

“You guys are a team, some of you have been playing football with Harm since middle school!  He’s been the same guy for the past six years, who the hell are you to judge him if he’s gay?!  He is our best football player out there, and if you keep this shit up, I’ll bench each of you for the rest of the damn season!” Tobias shouted, slamming his fist angrily against the metal locker door.  “Now, get your fucking heads out of your asses, and let’s try and turn this game around for the better!!” Tobias continued shouting as he walked past the team and headed back out towards the field.

 

Several of the men left the locker room, while a few guys stayed back, looking sympathetically at Harm “We don’t have a problem if you’re gay, Harm… You – Like Coach Fornell said – are our best player, and you are the person who makes this team… Don’t let those other bigots get you down.” Tim McGee – one of the defensive ends – said as he smiled at Harm.

 

Harm nodded as he grabbed his jersey off the bench and tugged it down over his head “Anybody seen my helmet?  I’m going to prove – again – that I belong here…” Harm said as he headed towards the door.

 

“Yeah, Fornell put it on the bench after you nearly took of Scott’s foot with it.  Hell of a spike, even if it wasn’t with a football.” Tim said, laughing as he cupped Harm’s padded shoulder and shook the taller man slightly as they returned to the field together.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm glared angrily at offensive team from the line, he slapped his game face on and smirked as he shifted his foot slightly “Green eighty, green eighty, hut-hut!” Harm shouted, catching the ball in his hands and looking around as the team dispersed and ran out on the field while Harm backed up to get ready to snap the ball to an open member.

 

One of the offensive tacklers rushed Harm, slamming him to the ground and grinning at the pained expression on Harm’s face “Feels good getting driven into the ground, doesn’t it princess?!” the tackler taunted as he pushed himself up to the ground and walked back to his side of the field.

 

Harm groaned as he slowly turned onto his back, the football rolling away as he stared up at the dark sky, “Harm… Harm are you alright?” one of the guys asked, looking down at Harm’s dazed expression.  “COACH!” the guy shouted, looking up at the coaches.

 

Tobias and a medical aide ran out onto the field and crouched down beside Harm, “Harm… Hey, can you hear me?” Tobias asked, gently removing Harm’s helmet and setting it on the ground.

 

“Huh?  What?” Harm asked, a look of confusion spreading across his face as he looked up at Tobias, blinking a few times “I’m fine… I’m good.” Harm said as he slowly stood up, grabbing his helmet off the turf.

 

“Harm, maybe you should sit down… That was a nasty hit.” Tobias said as he looked Harm over again, a worried look in his eyes.

 

Harm shook his head as he pulled his helmet back on, “No, I’m good… I just need defenders who know how the hell to defend!” Harm ground out as he turned back to the field.

 

Tobias shook his head as he walked back off the field, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the line of scrimmage reassemble, chewing on his thumbnail as Harm called the next play, noticing that everyone seemed to avoid Harm except for the defensive linemen who charged Harm and tackled him to the ground once again.  Tobias shook his head angrily as he called for a time out loudly.

 

Harm sighed as he staggered towards the sidelines, holding his arm around his stomach as he sat heavily on the bench.  Tony came over to Harm and handed him a cup of water, “You’re getting beat to hell out there Harm, what are you trying to prove?” Tony asked as he bent down in front of Harm, wiping at a bit of blood dribbling down Harm’s forehead.

 

Harm shook his head as he swallowed down the water, “Trying to prove that I’m still me!  But apparently I’m not me, if I can’t even get protection…” Harm whispered as he lowered his head, swiping his bleeding forehead off on his shoulder, then glancing over at Tobias who was delivering another patented ass-chewing to the insolent team.

 

Tony shook his head as he kissed Harm’s forehead gingerly “You don’t have anything to prove Harm, you’ve been on this team since the beginning… They need to prove themselves to you, because you’re the captain, you are the star!  You’re the one who keeps this team alive!” Tony said as he smiled up at Harm.

 

Harm chuckled as he leaned down slightly, kissing Tony lovingly on the lips, “Yeah, except, they aren’t proving themselves right now… So, what the hell do I do Tony?  Because I can’t get a play in edge-wise if they aren’t out there protecting me.” Harm said as he crushed the cup in his hand and dropped it to the ground.

 

“That’s why I’m making a major change to the playing field – those who _will_ protect you, are going to be out on that field… It’s going to be a hell of a mix between Defensive line and Offensive line, but you’ll have your protection, Harm.” Tobias said as he took the medical bag from the bench and pulled out a butterfly bandage, handing it over to Tony.

 

While Tony was bandaging Harm’s forehead up, Harm looked curiously at Tobias “Defense and Offense on the same scrimmage line?  That’s a little extreme, don’t you think coach?” Harm asked, wincing slightly as Tony set the bandage across his hairline.

 

Tobias shrugged, “Might be extreme, but at least you’ll have protection… And it’s my team, I can do whatever the hell I want to do with it.” Tobias stated as he patted Harm’s shoulder and smiled warmly at the two boys.

 

Harm sighed as he nodded his head, standing up and slipping his helmet back on, “Alright then… Let’s do this.” Harm said as he pulled Tony up to his feet, hugging and lightly tapping his forehead against Tony’s “Thanks T, for the pep talk and the medical help.” Harm said, grinning as he released the younger man and headed back out onto the field with the mixed line of football players.

 

* * *

 

 

The game ended up in overtime with a tied game of 28-28, the Majors had the ball and were lined up at the twenty-yard line.  The ball was snapped to Harm on his call, he looked around the field as he backed up, then smirked as he tucked the ball against his side and cradled it tightly as he surged forward, busting through the defensive line and twisting his body until he landed in the end zone.

 

The crowd around him erupted in a chant of ‘MAJOR HARM’ and loud applause, the marching band began playing the Major’s theme song and Harm grinned as he turned to his team – the ones who helped him actually win the game – came running up to him and hoisted Harm up onto their shoulders.  Harm ripped his helmet off and held it up in the air, “Alright!  I can walk guys!” Harm said, laughing as he was dropped back to his feet.

 

Tony ran out onto the field – along with the rest of the cheerleaders – and he launched himself into Harm’s arms, kissing the living daylights out of his boyfriend and holding onto his neck, “You did so good!  I’m so proud of you!” Tony squeaked as he dropped back to his feet and grinned proudly up at Harm.

 

Harm sighed as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of Tony’s face “Couldn’t have done it without you – or _this_ team!  Thank you… All of you.” Harm said, turning to face his teammates and grinning brightly at them.

 

“We should celebrate!  What about the diner?” Tim asked, pushing his way through the crowd and standing next to Harm and Tony.

 

Tony shrugged as he looked up at Harm “Yeah, why not!  We should celebrate… Tony go tell Gibbs where we’re going.” Harm said, kissing Tony’s forehead “Meet you out in the parking lot in five minutes.” Harm added as he and the rest of the team took off towards the locker rooms.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm, Tony and the rest of their friends and the football team sat in several booths at The Diner, ordering their drinks and meals as they chatted and simply just enjoyed each other’s company.  Harm grinned as he took off his Letterman jacket and hung it over Tony’s shoulders.  Tony looked at the jacket, then up at Harm, grinning widely as he kissed the taller man on the cheek.

 

Nobody noticed that someone entered the diner as the wait staff delivered their beverages and meals “Oh look!  It’s the fairy and his princesses!” a voice called from the counter.

 

Harm turned his head towards the voice and growled low in his throat “Palmer… What the hell do you want?  Haven’t you done enough tonight?” Harm asked as he slowly stood up, shaking Tony’s hand off his wrist as he stood to his full height, towering over Clark.

 

“Oh, I don’t want anything except my dinner… But, I should probably leave, especially if an establishment like this serves fags like you…” Clark quipped as he turned on his heel and started walking towards the door, only to be tackled to the ground from behind and pummeled into by a strong fist.

 

“HARM!  GET OFF OF HIM!” Tony shouted as a few of the Major’s football team grabbed Harm by the arms, restraining the pissed off man and pulling him away from Clark.

 

Clark laughed as he slowly sat up, swiping at the blood dribbling from his mouth “Son of a bitch!  You’re going to pay for this Rabb!” Clark declared as he pushed himself up, moving to charge at the angry quarterback, but was blocked by two of the bulkier football players “Watch your back, Rabb, this… This isn’t over!” Clark promised as he turned on his heel and left the restaurant.

 

Harm shook off his restrainers and began pacing the length of the diner “Fucking asshole!  Who the hell does he think he is?!” Harm shouted angrily, looking around the eerily silent diner as everyone stared at Harm with wide eyes.

 

“Harm… Maybe we should go…” Tony said quietly as he collected their belongings and started walking towards the door.  Harm nodded as he silently followed Tony out of the restaurant and towards his corvette, kicking at rocks and the tire of his car angrily “Harm stop!  I am not getting in this car with you, if you’re going to be this angry!” Tony shouted, tossing their bags and jackets into the backseat of the corvette.

 

“The hell do you want me to be then?!  You want me to be happy that that asshole keeps on fucking around, not only being rude to me, but you and every other gay man that lives on this planet?!” Harm shouted back, tossing his hands up into the air in frustration as he stared at Tony.

 

“Be mad Harm!  I don’t care that you’re mad!  But I am _not_ getting into this car with you, if you’re going to be pissed off the entire time we drive home!  You and anger do not mix well, especially behind the wheel of a car… Or do I need to remind you of the first car you wrecked?!” Tony asked, staring angrily at Harm and clenching his fists tightly.

 

Harm sighed as he slumped against the car, “You could always drive…” Harm said, digging his keys out of his pocket and tossing them in Tony’s direction.

 

Tony quickly caught the keys and sighed dramatically “Fine… Get in the damn car then.” Tony stated as he walked over to the driver’s side of the car and slid into the seat, Harm rolled his eyes as he slid into his seat and laid his head back against the top of the seat.

 

“Your dad is going to kill me.  He told me not to let Clark get inside my head, and what the hell do I do?  I let the fucking moron inside my head…” Harm griped as he flipped the radio on to his favorite heavy metal channel, turning the volume up as loud as possible to drown out the sounds around him as Tony silently drove them back to their neighborhood.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Harm sighed tiredly as he stared at the stack of bills sitting on the dining table in front of his AP Calculus textbook, he checked the time on his cellphone, frowning that it was nearly midnight, he quickly tapped out a message to Tony and then stood up and collected his books.

 

“Harmon…” a weary voice called from the back of the house, followed by a hacking cough that echoed through the small two bedroom home.

 

Harm frowned as he dropped his books back onto the table and walked to his grandmother’s room “Yeah grams?” Harm asked, leaning against the doorway as he looked in at his grandmother.

 

“Could you get me some water and my meds, please?  It’s well past time.” Sarah Rabb – Harm’s grandmother – said, her voice weak and feeble as she stared at her young grandson with watery eyes.

 

“Sure grams, I’ll be back in a few seconds.” Harm said as he turned and headed to the bathroom, inhaling shakily as he grasped the counter, staring at the dozens of medicine bottles lined up on the shelf above the sink “Fuck…” Harm breathed out, mentally shaking himself as he began collecting the proper medications and a glass of water.

 

Harm returned to the bedroom where his grandmother was slowly adjusting herself on the bed, Harm set the cup of meds and the water on the nightstand “Here… Let me help you.” Harm said as he gently wrapped his arms around his grandmother’s back and hoisted her up into a seated position.

 

Sarah grinned weakly up at her grandson, patting his cheek gently “You’re such a sweet boy, Harmon.” Sarah said softly as she reached over to her pills and the glass of water, both of her hands shaking viciously as she tried getting both cups to her mouth.

 

Harm sighed as he steadied the water glass and held it while Sarah popped the pills into her mouth, then took a few steady sips of water, “There… That better?” Harm asked softly as he set the water glass on the night stand, then pulled the blankets up to his grandmother’s shoulders.

 

Sarah nodded as she patted the spot next to her knee “Sit down Harmon… You look like you’re about to collapse yourself.” Sarah said softly.  Harm nodded as he sat down, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, staring at the carpeted floor, “What is wrong my dear boy?  You look so down…” Sarah asked as she grabbed Harm’s hand, gently patting the firm hand in her feeble and shaky hands.

 

Harm shook his head slowly as he looked up at his grandmother, smiling sadly “Just stressed about how we’re going to get through the next month… Can’t pay the bills anymore… Our last gratuity check was last week, and I already used them to pay the mortgage and the electric bills…” Harm said, sighing as he closed his eyes slightly.

 

Sarah sighed as she reached up to Harm’s head, gently carding frail fingers through the younger man’s short hair, “Harmon Rabb, you need not worry about things like that!  This house, those bills, they are _not_ your responsibility, they are mine!” Sarah reprimanded gently, patting Harm on the cheek “Your responsibilities are being a teenager, going to school and getting good grades so you can go to the college that you want to go too!” Sarah exclaimed, cuffing her grandson by the back of the neck and staring at him.

 

Harm sighed “And how do you expect to pay these bills without money coming in?  How… Just… God I really don’t feel like turning this almost good night into something straight out of hell…” Harm said, lowering his head and rubbing tiredly at his face.

 

“Bite your tongue, Harmon Rabb Junior!  You know better than to use the Lord’s name in vain, especially in this house!  And HE will get us through it, you just wait and see.  Now, go on, I’m sure you have something better to be doing than babysitting an old lady just waiting for her to finally kick the bucket!” Sarah said, grinning to take the sting out of her words as she looked at her grandson with sad but loving eyes.

 

Harm shook his head as he stood up “Calculus homework… That’s the big plans for the night…” Harm said glumly as he walked out of the room, shoving his fists into his pockets as he headed back towards the dining room table where he abandoned his text books.

 

* * *

 

 

Around one in the morning, Harm yawned loudly as he stared at the blurred words of his text book.  Harm shook his head as he grabbed his cellphone, noticing he had ten missed texts and a missed call, Harm sighed as he scrolled through the messages, three of them were from Tony, and the others from Mac and Jimmy.

 

Harm ignored the texts from his best friends and grinned as he read Tony’s texts, then looked at the missed call from Tony, realizing that it was only a few minutes that had passed since the call was made, so he hit the redial button.

 

Tony picked up on the second ring “ _Hey, I thought you were asleep?_ ” Tony questioned as soon as he put the phone to his ear.

 

Harm chuckled as he stood up, stretching out his limbs “Nope, just got lost in my textbook is all… What’s up?  Is everything okay?” Harm asked as he walked over to the couch, lying down as he listened to Tony breathing softly and whispering into the phone.

 

“ _Everything is fine… I just missed you.  What were you working on?_ ” Tony asked.

 

Harm sighed as he ran a hand over his face tiredly “Calculus homework… Your dad must be home if you’re whispering, huh?” Harm asked, grinning slightly.

 

“ _Yeah, but he’s down in the basement so it’s not like I have to whisper… I just don’t want him coming upstairs and thinking I’m awake… He might try and have fatherly discussions with me, and it’s just… far too late to listen to him drabble on about stuff right now.”_ Tony said, laughing softly.

 

Harm grinned, chuckling a bit as he stretched his legs over the back of the couch and flipped himself upside down, resting his head on the floor “Think I could come over?  I really just… I need you right now.” Harm whispered sadly, closing his eyes at the sound of the desperation in his own voice.

 

Tony sighed softly “ _Yeah… I’ll open the window.  Just, try to not get caught this time?  I don’t need another week of hell…”_ Tony said as he got up from his bed and did as he said he would.

 

Harm sighed as he flipped off the couch and grabbed his wallet and keys, “I’ll be there in five or so minutes… Don’t fall asleep on me.” Harm said as he hung up the phone and bolted out of his house and down the street.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm stared at the semi-darkened house, sighing as he carefully walked towards the backyard, avoiding the sprinkler in the lawn that he has tripped over a thousand times in the past.  Once he got to the tree that hung over Tony’s window, he hoisted himself up to the first branch, grimacing at the fire racing through his screaming muscles from the work-out he pushed himself through earlier in the day.

 

Harm carefully moved to the roof of the porch from the branch he was perched on and then climbed through the window.  Tony was sitting up in the bed, his back against the wall and a sad smile on his face as he watched Harm take off his boots and jacket, “Yeah… You look like you need some company.” Tony said quietly as he patted the empty space on the bed beside him.

 

Harm nodded as he quietly walked across the room and sat on the bed beside Tony, lying his head against the younger man’s shoulder “Grams is getting worse… I don’t think she’ll make it to graduation day…” Harm whispered as he twisted his class ring around on his finger, sighing sadly as he looked up at Tony.

 

Tony frowned as he kissed Harm’s forehead “Gotta hope for the best, Harm.  As Abby would say, keep the negative thoughts away and always think Positively Absolutely Positive.  PAP.” Tony said, giggling slightly as he slipped his arm behind Harm’s back.

 

Harm shook his head and closed his eyes, “Kind of hard to think positive when death is looking me right in the face, taunting me and telling me that my time with Grams is limited, Tony…” Harm said as he shifted on the bed, lying his head down in Tony’s lap.

 

Tony sighed as he carded his fingers through Harm’s hair soothingly, “Everything will be alright Harm… You know that it’s been time for her to go for a while…” Tony said quietly, a stray tear slipping down the younger man’s cheek and disappearing into Harm’s hair.

 

Harm nodded slowly “Yeah, I know… I think she’s just waiting for me to turn eighteen, this way I don’t get shafted and sent into a foster system or something…” Harm said, chuckling humorlessly as he sat up, running an angry hand through his hair “How fucked up is that though?  I’d rather live in a damned foster home for a year or whatever, instead of sitting here watching her suffer…” Harm stated, standing up as he began pacing across the length of the bedroom.

 

Tony frowned as he brought his knees up to his chest and hugged onto them, watching as Harm continued pacing until he wore himself out and collapsed into the bed again, huffing dramatically into the mattress, “Or maybe she is just giving you time to come to terms with her ailing condition… You know, you haven’t been very accepting of the fact that she _is_ dying Harm, and has been since this summer… She’s lived a lot longer than the life expectancy for Huntington’s…” Tony said quietly as he laid down beside Harm.

 

Harm nodded into the mattress as he turned his head and looked at Tony “You’re right.  I know you’re right, but… I just want her to make it to my graduation… Then again, she’d never be able to make it to the school for graduation… So I guess I’m bitching for nothing.” Harm said tiredly as he curled his arm underneath his head and sighed.

 

Tony shook his head as he leaned over, kissing Harm softly on the lips, “You’re not bitching for nothing, you’re just trying to cope with life… It’s hard, believe me… I know first-hand that life can get really sour sometimes…” Tony said quietly as he turned over onto his back and laid his head next to Harm’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

The two boys eventually fell asleep lying next to each other, and when Gibbs walked up the stairs to check in on Tony, he damn near went ballistic at the sight of the two in Tony’s bed, until he saw the dried tears on Harm’s face, that he must of cried after Tony was sleeping.

 

Gibbs sighed as he walked over to the bed and gently shook Harm’s shoulder “Harm… Hey… Come on, wake up…” Gibbs said, shaking the boy’s shoulder a little more.

 

Harm grumbled tiredly as he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Gibbs “I… I didn’t… we didn’t mean to fall asleep…” Harm said tiredly, slowly shifting to a seated position.

 

Gibbs nodded as he pulled Harm up to his feet, “Yeah, I know… It’s okay… Come on, I’ll set you up in the guest bedroom for the night.” Gibbs said as he guided the tired young man towards the guest bedroom.

 

“I’m sorry Gibbs… I… I shouldn’t have come over… I just… I needed someone… to talk to…” Harm said, hiccupping slightly as his tears started coming back to his eyes.

 

Gibbs frowned slightly as he helped Harm into the bed and pulled the sheet up to the younger man’s waist, “Hey… I get it, Harm… You’re going through a lot of shit right now and sometimes you just need someone to talk to… At least you came somewhere safe, instead of going out looking for trouble to work through the problems.  Instead of going through the window though and trying to sneak around, maybe next time come through the front door, and tell me you’re here… I’ll understand.” Gibbs said as he brushed a few stray bangs from Harm’s forehead, “Get some sleep Harm, you guys have school tomorrow.” Gibbs said as he walked back to the hallway.

 

Harm nodded as he turned over onto his side, pulling the spare pillow close to his chest “Thanks, Gibbs.” Harm said, barely above a whisper as he buried his face into the pillow, his body shaking with silent sobs.  Gibbs frowned as he walked down the hall and into his own bedroom, thinking of ways he could somehow ease the tension racking the young man sleeping in the bed across the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Klennex warning!! This chapter contains MAJOR tear-factors -- If you want serious tears, listen to 'You Raise Me Up' by Josh Groban, WHILE reading this story... If you don't want to cry, then don't listen to the song.

** November 12th, 2010 **

****

Harm was sitting in his last class of the day, idly flipping a pen between his fingertips as he stared unseeingly at the whiteboard in the front of the class.  He hadn’t heard a word that his teacher spoke for the past seventy minutes, and doubted he’d hear the rest of the twenty minutes of the class, his mind seemed to be on other things today, and none of the things that were flitting through his mind were pretty.

 

When his cellphone began vibrating in his pocket, he nearly jumped out of his own skin as he dropped his pen and scrambled to grab the vibrating device, he looked at the screen and nearly lost his lunch at the number displayed on the screen, he quickly accepted the call and, without notifying the teacher, stood up and left the classroom, even with the teacher telling him to sit back down and hang up that damned phone.

 

Harm stood in the hallway, holding the phone to his ear as he listened to the nurse’s aide on the other end of the line telling him that his grandmother had fallen today at the house and was now being admitted to the Intensive Care Unit at Inova Mount Vernon Hospital.  Harm’s entire body shook as he slid the phone away from his ear, inhaling shakily as he tried to reign in his emotions before walking back into the classroom.

 

When Harm finally walked back into the classroom, the teacher crossed his arms against his chest and stared rather angrily at the young man for having disturbed his class twice “Mr. Rabb, I didn’t realize that we were working on _your_ social schedule, perhaps you should take a lesson from everyone else and ignore your messages and phone calls until _after_ class has been completed!” the teacher barked out.

 

Harm shrugged as he grabbed his backpack and football gear bag, slinging it over his shoulder “Yeah, whatever you say Mr. Thomas…” Harm said emotionlessly as he walked towards the door again, now everyone in the room was staring at Harm, including the outraged teacher who had his hand on the phone on his desk.

 

“Walk out that door one more time, Mr. Rabb and you’ll be sitting at home for the next week, is that what you really want?” Mr. Thomas asked, raising his eyebrow slowly.

 

Harm shrugged dejectedly as he looked over at the teacher “Do whatever the hell you feel like.  I probably won’t be in school for the next week anyway… Thanks for your concern though, asshole.” Harm said as he walked out of the classroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm stood outside of the hospital room that his grandmother was meant to be in, leaning against the wall and resting his head against his arm as he listened to the annoying noises of the hospital around him.  His grandmother was down getting another test to see the extent of the damage done to her hip, and he was now playing the ‘wait and see’ game, one that he had gotten accustomed to over the years of living with an elderly woman.

 

Harm vaguely heard familiar voices speaking near him, but with his mind a galaxy away, he didn’t hear the words that anyone was saying, until a hand connected with his shoulder, he whirled around, his fist connecting with a firm palm, “Jesus Harm…” Gibbs breathed out, looking at the fist in his palm that was only a few inches away from his nose.

 

“Gibbs… Tony… Oh thank god…” Harm sobbed out as he collapsed into the older man’s chest heavily, the tears he’d been trying to hold back since he got the call now spilling out as he clutched onto the older man’s back with one hand, and holding onto Tony’s hand with the other hand.

 

Gibbs held onto the younger man, and pulled his son into his side, hugging both boys who were now sporting similar body-shaking sobs, as he tried to also keep his own emotions in check to stay strong for the devastated football player who was now finally accepting his grandmother’s fate.

 

When Harm finally pulled away, wrapping his arms around his own chest, his eyes locked on the tile flooring of the hospital’s hallway, he shook his head “I’m so not ready for this…” Harm whispered hoarsely, his entire body trembling as the realization of his current situation slapped him in the face full-force.

 

“You won’t be going through this alone Harm… We’re here for you, every step of the way.” Gibbs said, placing a comforting hand on the young man’s shoulder.

 

Tony nodded, sniffling loudly as he moved closer to Harm, laying his head against Harm’s chest and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, “Absolutely, we won’t leave you alone in this… We will do anything to help you out, right?” Tony asked, looking up at his father, tears still in his eyes.  Gibbs nodded as he swiped the tears off of Tony’s cheeks, smiling sadly as he leaned against the wall next to Harm.

 

* * *

 

 

The three men stood silently next to each other against the wall until the doctor that was assigned to Harm’s grandmother came down the hallway, a slight frown on his face as he stopped in front of Harm.  The doctor quickly schooled his features as he looked between the three men, “Mr. Rabb… Could we speak in private?” the doctor asked, sympathy clear in his tone.

 

Harm stared at the doctor blankly for a few seconds, then shook his head “No!” Harm squeaked out, then cleared his throat, “No… Just… whatever you have to say, say it… and don’t sugarcoat it either!” Harm demanded, clenching his fists tightly as he stared over the doctor’s head, breathing slowly as he tried to clench down on his surging emotions.

 

The doctor shook his head at the stoicism the younger man was showing, “Mr. Rabb, I’m sorry to inform you that your grandmother has passed away.  She suffered a series of mini-strokes, and eventually her heart gave out and we could not in good conscious attempt a revival of her already weakened heart.” The doctor said professionally, his voice clinical and cold as he delivered the news.

 

Harm nodded his head slowly as he closed his eyes, “How much pain was she in?” Harm asked coldly as he reopened his eyes and looked down at the doctor, and despite his attempts to school his emotions, the tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to fall once again.

 

The doctor sighed “She was in quite a bit of pain, which is what caused the strokes to occur, her heart couldn’t take the added stress from the broken hip plus the disease.  We tried as hard as we could to make her as comfortable as possible, but personally, I don’t think it helped, and, again, I am very sorry for your loss.  Someone will be by shortly to talk to you about the funeral home that you would like your grandmother to be transported too.” The doctor said, nodding at the young man, then turning on his heel, he walked away and tuned out the sounds of the hospital as he went to finish his rounds.

 

Harm shook his head, swallowing down the lump in his throat, he jumped around on the tips of his toes and shook his arms – almost like he were getting ready for a game – mentally berating himself to stay strong and not let his emotion go any more than what he’s already done.  Unfortunately the mental pep-talk did nothing, he staggered slightly and was quickly caught by a pair of strong arms that lowered him down to his knees.  Harm grasped at Gibbs’ shirt, sobbing into the man’s chest as the brunt of his emotions slammed into him, his blood-curdling screams and sobs echoing in the hallways.

 

Gibbs sat on the floor as he held onto Harm’s trembling body, rocking the younger man back and forth to soothe him the only way he knew how.  Tony stood there, staring down at his father and boyfriend with tears riding down his own cheeks, knowing he couldn’t take away the pain that the love of his life was now experiencing was bringing back all the memories of losing his mother and sister when he was younger, and the tears rained down harder as he slid down the wall, holding his knees to his chest, burying his face against his legs.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few days, Harm stayed locked up in the house that he had lived in since he was in the sixth grade.  Six years of his life had been composed in the four walls of the small two bedroom home, six years of living with the only woman who had cared enough to take care of him when his mother decided to re-marry to a man he hated more than life itself, although now that was a debatable topic, considering his entire life had been tilted on its axis and he felt completely stripped of all his control and the emotional barrier he had built up over the years to protect himself.

 

Harm sat on the couch, his knees bent and his arms dangling over his kneecaps as he stared unseeingly at the standard beige walls that held several photographs of memories since passed.  Pictures of his grandfather, his father, himself and his grandmother at the farm that has been in their family since the 1800s, pictures from Christmases, and every holiday in between.

 

And while the depression he felt was a top contender for his emotional breakdown, anger was the only thing he could seriously feel, He had called his mother the day after his grandmother passed away, and the woman who gave birth to him, hadn’t even cared, all she said was ‘ _Oh Darling, I am sorry!  We will send flowers, just give us the funeral home name_ ’ which pissed Harm off to the point that he threw his cellphone across the room, the entire thing bursting into several unusable pieces of plastic and metal shards, which was still sitting in a pile on the floor in the kitchen.

 

Being so out of tune with his surroundings, he hadn’t even heard the front door open, or feel the weight of the couch shift as someone sat down beside him.  Normally he never let his guard down, sound advice that Gibbs had imparted on him several times over the year that he’d been dating Tony, but these were no longer normal times.  When a small hand settled on Harm’s forearm, Harm finally turned his head to look at his best friend who was sitting beside him, tears in her eyes as she looked up at Harm.

 

Harm shook his head as he collapsed against Mac’s side, and while he felt like crying, screaming, anything, he was emotionally drained, and he just laid there against his best friend as she held onto him, running a soothing hand up and down his back and head as he tried regaining control of his emotions.  Mac sighed as she kissed the back of Harm’s head lightly “We only have an hour before the funeral, do you want to get ready?” Mac asked softly, scratching her manicured nails lightly through Harm’s head.

 

Harm nodded sadly as he slowly shifted back up to a seated position, he looked over at the window that gave view to the driveway, noticing several shadowed figures in the car sitting in his driveway “Gibbs drove us here… Tony is out there, so is Tim and Jimmy.  Do you want either of them to come in and help you?” Mac asked softly.  Harm nodded again as he bit back his bottom lip, afraid if he spoke that what came out of his mouth would only be more sobs of sheer destruction.

 

Mac nodded as she slowly stood up, “Gibbs?” Mac asked as she looked down at Harm.  He nodded as he slowly stood as well, shuffling across the floor as he headed towards his bedroom, leaving Mac to go and retrieve Gibbs from the car.

 

Gibbs walked into Harm’s bedroom and sighed as he looked at the younger man sitting on the corner of his bed, running his fingers over a black tie.  “Alright… Before you can get dressed, you need a shower… When was the last time you even changed your clothes?” Gibbs asked as he extracted the tie from Harm’s fingers and hoisted the bulk of two-hundred-twenty pounds of near dead-weight up to his feet.

 

Harm shrugged dejectedly as he and Gibbs shuffled towards the bathroom together, Gibbs frowned as he settled Harm against the counter while he turned on the water to the shower, his frown deepening as only cold water seemed to come out of the shower head “Water bill hasn’t… been paid… in two months…” Harm whispered harshly as he began peeling his clothes off his body.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he helped Harm into the shower, “After the funeral, we’ll come back here, and we’ll pack up a few of your things, and you can come and stay with Tony and I until… well, however long you need.” Gibbs said sympathetically as he pulled the shower curtain across the bar, then leaned against the wall as he waited for Harm to finish showering.

 

When Gibbs and Harm returned to the bedroom, Gibbs pulled the suit out of Harm’s closet and laid it down beside Harm on the bed “Take your time Harm… I’ll be waiting out in the living room for you.” Gibbs said as he turned and headed out of the room, leaving Harm to get dressed in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm sat as still as possible in the front row of the funeral homes church-styled observatory, his hands gripping the edge of the pew to the point that his knuckles were stress-white as he stared at the man who had been his grandmother’s minister for the past forty some-odd years, speaking of the woman with the utmost respect and compassion.

 

Several women from Sarah’s church stepped up to the podium, speaking highly of their lost friend, recounting memories of times they shared over the years.  Harm hardly paid attention to some of the people who stepped up to the podium and spoke of his grandmother, his mind was millions of miles away as he tried tuning out the sound of the endless stream of people who had something to say about her.

 

When _You Raise Me Up_ by _Josh Groban_ began playing, the bagpipe solo that echoed in the room nearly had Harm choking on his own saliva as the tears formed quick and heavy.  His grip on the pew tightened minutely and he let out a strangled sob, he quickly got up and ran out of the room, swiping at his eyes.  The doors swung shut behind him with a loud thud, leaving everyone in stunned silence, except for Tony who was rushing after Harm, knowing that something would end up broken if he didn’t stop Harm quickly.

 

“Harm… Harm wait!” Tony shouted as he continued chasing the taller man out into the parking lot.  Harm turned around and looked at Tony who rushed up to him, wrapping the taller man up in a tight embrace.

 

Harm wrapped his arms around Tony, and laid his head against the shorter man’s shoulder as he let every tear he’d been holding back out into his boyfriend’s jacket.  Tony sniffled slightly as he carefully rocked Harm’s body, rubbing up and down Harm’s spine and kissing the side of his head, whispering soothing words into his ear to calm him back down.

 

When the funeral finished, everyone in attendance had plans of going to the churches community center to celebrate the life of Sarah Rabb, and ‘send her off’ in the way she lived her life – to the fullest.  Harm shook his head as he shoved his fists into his pockets, he cut a corner that led away from the group and walked down a long walkway, until he was no longer in sight from the people who would inevitably try and talk to him to offer their condolences or give him words of encouragement, something he knew he didn’t want to endure for a second time in his life.

 

Tony watched as Harm walked away, he moved to follow after the taller man, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.  Tony looked up to see his father staring into the distance “He needs time, Tony… I know you love him, and I know you want to be there for him… But he needs to be able to process this in his own way, just like you and I had to do… And before you ask, yes, I called every bar and night club within the DC area and informed them if he came in that he was to not be served anything alcoholic and that they should call me immediately.” Gibbs stated as he steered his son away from the path that Harm had taken.

 

“But… He needs someone… He shouldn’t be alone right now, dad!  You know how he gets when he’s bottling up his emotions, and if he crosses even one guy that uncaps that bottle, we’ll be visiting Harm in prison!” Tony protested, staring up at his father with pleading eyes.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he wrapped a comforting arm around Tony’s shoulders, “He hasn’t been bottling up his emotions this time Tony, you’ve seen all of his emotions on his sleeve this past week.  I have a feeling I know where he’s going, and I think it’ll be good for him… You just need to let him deal with this, he’ll come back around when he’s ready.” Gibbs said as he kissed Tony on the top of the head and continued guiding his son towards the community center.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm walked into the boxing gym and looked around at the dull grey-painted cinder block walls that encompassed the establishment, he shook his head and sighed heavily as he stripped off his jacket and tie, lying them over a chair.  The smell of sweat, blood and a sickly smell of disinfectant wafted through the air and made Harm nearly gag on the scent.  He walked over to the first available bag and wrapped his hands as tightly as possible in the athletic tape, then pulled on the gloves.

 

Harm had spent twenty minutes straight just pounding his frustrations into the swinging boxing bag, kicking and jabbing at it until he felt a chip of his anger and depression fade away.  When the bag stopped swinging, he looked up to see a tall bald man holding onto the bag with a slight grin on his face “That’s a pretty damn good right hook you got there, son.” The man said plainly.

 

Harm shrugged as he went back to pounding the now still bag, “I’m not your son.” Harm stated flatly through punches and kicks, sweat was riding down his face and into his eyes, yet he continued his assault on the bag, dancing around it on weightless feet.

 

The man shook his head as he continued watching the younger man with rapt fascination, “You ever think about a career in the Navy?” the man asked with a raised eyebrow, as he continued the age-old movements of dancing around the bag to avoid being punched or kicked by the angry teenager who was in front of him.

 

Harm stopped mid-punch and stared at the older man like he’d grown two heads, shaking his head “No.  I’ve lost my grandfather and father to the Navy… There isn’t a chance in hell I’d do that to anybody I loved.” Harm stated angrily, finishing his punch that sent the bald man back a few steps.  Harm ripped one of the gloves off with his teeth and shook it off, then removed the other one as he sat heavily on a bench, staring down at his feet.

 

The older man sat down beside Harm and stared at his own feet as he tried to come up with something to say to the obviously stressed out younger man, “The Navy has a lot of career opportunities that you might be interested in… You should think about it.” The man said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

 

Harm shook his head “I’ve already got a career in mind, and I don’t need the Navy to help me through it – The Navy hasn’t done anything good for me except take the people who I loved away from me, so why the hell would I join?” Harm asked, standing up and staring around the nearly empty gym, he hadn’t known how long he’d been there now, but with this old guy hounding him, all he felt like doing was running, yet at the same time, something made him want to stay, and that pissed him off all over again.

 

“Yeah?  What do you plan on doing with the rest of your life, if you don’t mind me asking?” The older man questioned, looking up at Harm with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“I do mind you asking – But if you’re so interested in my biography, I plan on becoming a lawyer… Is there _anything_ else you’d like to know about me?!” Harm demanded, turning to look down at the older man, the anger in his eyes was palpable, but it didn’t seem to deter the older man, or the smile that formed on his face.

 

“What brought you in here today?  Haven’t seen you around before.” The man asked stubbornly as he stood up, air-punching the bag that was in front of them.

 

Harm shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest “I just needed a break from reality.  Not that it really matters, reality doesn’t have plans of leaving me alone for a long time to come now…” Harm said as he swiped at his nose, cursing himself as the emotions he’d thought he divested himself of started surging up once again.

 

“Yeah well, reality has a funny way of doing that.  Doesn’t matter what age you are, reality is always right there waiting around the corner to sucker punch you and then sticks around and continues hitting you when it thinks you’ve forgotten about it.” The man said wisely as he circled the bag and stood in front of Harm, looking up slightly as he crossed his arms over his stomach.

 

Harm sighed as he slumped backwards against the wall, “Why do you care so much about what’s going on in my life?  I’ve never met you before, hell I don’t even know your name!” Harm said quietly, shifting his foot back and forth against the floor.

 

“A.J. Chegwidden, Retired Rear Admiral of the Navy.  And, the owner of this place.  And I care about what’s going on in your life, because that’s just… what I do.” AJ stated, shifting on his feet slightly as he stared at the younger man, noticing that all his earlier anger seems to have dissolved.

 

“Oh… I’m uhm… I’m Harmon Rabb, Junior… Sorry about… disrespecting the Navy, earlier… sir.” Harm said, stammering over his words slightly as he looked up from the floor and into AJ’s brown eyes.  Harm tilted his head to the side and stared at the older man, “You… You look familiar somehow…” Harm said as he stood up straighter, biting back his bottom lip as he looked the man up and down.

 

“Not something I hear every day.  Have you lived anywhere other than the Virginia and DC area?” AJ asked curiously as he looked the young man up and down as well, noticing for the first time odd similarities in the young man that he’d once seen in himself when he was eighteen.

 

Harm nodded slowly “Yeah, before I moved here… I lived with my… mother in San Diego.  My dad was a Navy Pilot…” Harm said quietly, crossing his arms against his chest, inhaling shakily as he stared dead ahead, keeping eye contact with the older man.

 

AJ nodded, “I lived in San Diego for a while, during my years as a Special Warfare commander.  Was your dad stationed out of Coronado?” AJ asked curiously as he returned to the bench, sitting down and resting his head against the wall.

 

“Yeah.  Before I moved here, San Diego was the only other place I called home… When he died, I was only five… My mom – Trish – she didn’t want to move, because before he was confirmed dead, he was an MIA… His plane was shot down over the Taiga forest, in Vietnam… Then after another five years of waiting, she finally moved on with her life, married a new man… and that’s when I decided I wanted to live here, with my grandmother.” Harm said, sighing as he slid down the wall, resting his arms over his kneecaps.

 

AJ turned his head, eyes wide as he looked down at the younger man “Trish?  As in… Patricia Rabb?” AJ asked, his face paling slightly.

 

Harm nodded slowly as he looked up at the older man with a confused look on his face “Uh huh.  Why?  Did you know her?” Harm confirmed, a questioning look now on his face as he stared at AJ.

 

AJ nodded slightly “Briefly… Look, you should probably head home.  It’s getting kind of late, I’m sure that someone is worried out of their minds about you being out this late…” AJ said as he quickly stood up, heading towards the exit of the gym.

 

Harm shot up to his feet and followed the older man, “Aside from my boyfriend and his father, I’m not so sure anyone is worried about where I am right now.  Now why are you so freaked about knowing who my mother is?” Harm asked, crowding the older man near the wall as he looked down at him.

 

“It’s uh… It’s nothing, I’m sure… We just, we knew each other for a few months… When I was living in San Diego, before I was deployed…” AJ said, stammering slightly as he leaned against the wall, twisting his hand nervously against his thigh.

 

Harm shook his head and sighed noisily “What you mean to tell me is you had an affair with my mom, either before she married my father, or while she was married to him… Is that it?” Harm asked, his anger surging up once again as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring the older man down with a venomous glare in his eyes.

 

AJ nodded slowly, hanging his head and rubbing at his bald head, “Yeah… but it was before she married your father… They were engaged, and it only happened a couple of times… Then after about a month, maybe two… She stopped calling me and I never heard from her again.” AJ admitted quietly as he looked up at Harm with a sincere look of sorrow in his eyes.

 

Harm barked out a laugh as he shook his head “That’s rich… Fucking amazing.  Not only is my mother a traitor, but she’s also a cheater!  God how the hell did my life get so fucked up?!” Harm asked rhetorically, rubbing at his forehead tiredly as he sat down in one of the plastic waiting chairs, cradling his head in his hands “When was this?  Specifically…” Harm asked, looking up at the older man with a raised eyebrow.

 

AJ shrugged slightly “It was around March of ‘93…” AJ said emotionlessly, lacking the drive to think about the woman he had once thought he had a future with.

 

Harm shook his head and groaned loudly, running his hands through his hair “I can’t deal with this shit… I really can’t right now… I… I’ve got to… I need to go.” Harm said, quickly running out of the gym, leaving behind his jacket and tie as he bolted down the street, leaving the small gym and the man who had just tilted his world even further off its axis behind him.

 

AJ looked down at the jacket and tie sitting on the chair and sighed as he picked both items up, then looked at the young man who was now nearly halfway down the road already in just the few seconds since he split from the building.  AJ shook his head and laid the two items over his arm, leaving his gym and heading towards his SUV, he drove down the road the direction that Harm had ran, sighing as he searched the side streets visually, and not seeing the young man anywhere.  Shaking his head, he grabbed his cellphone dialing a number he swore he’d never think about ever again, and was surprised to find that the number was still in service.


	6. Chapter 6

Harm had ran for what felt like hours, and when he finally stopped, he looked around his surroundings and realized he’d run all the way to Fort Hunt park, which was nearly a two hour run.  He sighed as he sat on a bench that overlooked the Potomac River, cradling his head in his hands as he tried working through all the craziness that had become his life in the past week and a half.

 

Knowing that he couldn’t stay at the park all night since the park rangers would be around soon enough, he got up and began walking back towards the exit of the park, his hands fisted in his pockets as he watched the sidewalk pass underneath his feet.

 

Harm knew that he didn’t want to go back to his grandmother’s house, it was empty and cold there and held nothing for him other than old memories and the rage and depression that he wanted to get over.  Even though it was now nearly two in the morning, he stopped walking and stared at Gibbs and Tony’s house, frowning at the light that was still shining through the front window.  Before he could even set his hand on the door handle, the front door swung open and Harm was enveloped in a pair of shaking arms and a sniffling Tony attached.  Harm sighed as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s back, lying his head on top of Tony’s head “I’m sorry.” Harm whispered as he kissed the top of Tony’s head.

 

Tony nodded as he nuzzled his head against Harm’s chest “I was worried about you.” Tony whispered as he tightened his grip on Harm just a bit more.

 

“Tony!  Let the boy into the house, stop squeezing the life out of him!” Gibbs barked from somewhere inside of the house, a small chuckle echoing behind his statement.

 

Tony smiled sheepishly as he released Harm and slid his hand into Harm’s, pulling the taller man into the house and shutting the door “I’m sorry T, I know you were worried… I just, I really needed time… I’m sorry.” Harm apologized again, resting his forehead against Tony’s, hugging onto the younger man again now that they were inside.

 

Tony nodded as he leaned up slightly, kissing Harm gently on the lips “It’s okay… I understand, I really do babe.” Tony said softly as he pulled Harm into the living room and over to the couch.

 

Harm sat down and sighed, running his hands through his hair “I didn’t think this day could get any worse than what it already was… But man, I was so wrong…” Harm said, laying back in the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

 

Gibbs walked into the living room and sat down on his recliner, “What happened?” he asked as he looked at the younger man, frowning slightly.

 

Harm shook his head slowly “Went to this boxing gym, I don’t even remember how I got there… Met the owner, a retired admiral in the navy… And, apparently, he knew my mother… I can’t even begin to comprehend the fucked up world my mother was in when she met this man… They apparently had an affair before she got married to Senior… Now I don’t even know what is up or down anymore…” Harm said, sighing tiredly as he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose “I need to sleep… Can we talk more about this in the morning?” Harm asked, looking between Gibbs and Tony, they both nodded as the three men stood up and headed upstairs for separate bedrooms.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning after breakfast, Harm and Tony walked the few minutes to Harm’s house, their hands linked tightly together.

 

“So, the winter formal is coming up soon…” Tony said conversationally, grinning up at Harm.

 

“Oh yeah?  You plan on taking anybody special?” Harm asked as he and Tony turned the last corner that would lead them down the road to his home.

 

Tony shrugged noncommittally “Don’t know, haven’t really put much thought into it.  I mean, there is this one guy on the football team I’d like to ask… But, I don’t know if he’s asked anyone yet.” Tony said, giggling slightly as he laid his head against Harm’s arm.

 

Harm smirked as he kissed the top of Tony’s head “I think you should just throw caution to the wind and ask him.  You never know, might be surprised that he hasn’t asked anyone yet.” Harm said softly as he slid his arm behind Tony’s back, resting his hand on his boyfriend’s hip.

 

The two walked silently for a few seconds, then Tony looked up at Harm with a smile “Hey Harm…” Tony said softly, biting nervously on his bottom lip.

 

Harm looked down at Tony with a raised eyebrow “Yeah?” he questioned, smiling slightly.

 

“Would you like to go to the Winter Formal with me?” Tony asked, grinning widely up at Harm.

 

Harm chuckled as he nodded his head, “Eh, yeah why not.  I didn’t have any other plans for that evening anyway.” Harm said as he kissed Tony softly on the lips, stopping at the end of his driveway.

 

Tony looked over Harm’s shoulder, furrowing his brows slightly “Whose SUV is that?” Tony asked, pointing to the midnight blue SUV sitting in the driveway.

  
          Harm turned around and shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know, but I’m gonna find out – You stay here.” Harm said as he released his hold on Tony and walked up to the driver’s side window of the SUV.  Harm shook his head as he stared at the older man sitting in the front seat, Harm reached up and knocked on the window, startling the old man who automatically reached for his hip.

 

AJ rolled the window down and huffed out a breath of air “Jesus boy, you scared the shit out of me!” AJ exclaimed, staring at Harm with a slightly angered expression “Where the hell have you been at?  It’s… eight in the morning!” AJ said, looking at his watch and then at Harm again.

 

Harm shook his head “First of all – It’s none of _your_ business where I’ve been, you’re _not_ my father!  And second of all, who the hell do you think you are?  Sitting outside of someone’s house all night waiting for them?  Kind of reads creepy stalker to me!” Harm said in that typical teenage sarcastic way, looking down the driveway at Tony then back at the older man.

 

AJ sighed as he grabbed Harm’s jacket and tie, “You left these at the gym last night, thought I’d return them and we could talk…” AJ said, looking in the rearview mirror at the short, skinny boy standing at the end of the driveway.

 

Harm sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stared at the cement “Why?  Why do you want to talk to me?  So you can keep twisting my life around?  Listen, AJ – I get it, you slept with my mom, and you might just be my father, but I’m almost eighteen… It’s kind of late to be playing daddy dearest, don’t you think?” Harm asked as he looked back up at the older man, his brows knitting together in aggravation.

 

AJ shook his head as he looked at the teenager “You know, you’re one stubborn kid… If – and there IS a possibility – I am your father… It’s never too late Harm, whether you’re eight or eighty… I’m not trying to turn your life upside down, believe me, my life isn’t exactly on the straight and narrow right now with all the information swimming around in my head at the moment, either…” AJ admitted, a touch of desperation in his voice.

 

Harm shook his head, “Alright… Alright, let’s go…” Harm said as he turned towards Tony, “You coming with me?” Harm asked, holding his hand outward to Tony.  Tony nodded as he walked up the driveway and slid his hand into Harm’s hand, the two boys walked to the front door, with AJ walking behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony and Harm went to the back of the house, leaving AJ in the living room.  Harm sighed as he leaned against the wall in his bedroom, scratching at his head with both hands as he looked at the floor.

 

“Okay… So, who the heck is he?” Tony asked curiously as he walked around Harm’s dark bedroom by memory, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

Harm shrugged his shoulder “The guy who slept with my mom, before I was born…” Harm said quietly as he flicked the light switch a couple times, sighing as the lights stayed off.

 

“So he… He might be your…” Tony left the question hanging in the air as he stared up at Harm with a frown on his face.

 

Harm nodded slowly “Might be my biological father, yeah… When the hell did my life become so screwed up, Tony?  I mean, what in the hell did I do to earn this… this bullshit?!” Harm asked, kicking the wall angrily and huffing out a breath of air.

 

Tony shook his head, “I don’t think you did anything to screw your life up Harm, you’ve done what you could… But technically, your mom is the one who screwed up… You’re just the victim in all of this.” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders and pulling his feet up to the edge of the bed, hugging around his shins as he looked at Harm.

 

“Does it change who I am?  If this guy really is my father?” Harm asked as he slid down the wall, staring blankly across his bedroom.

 

“No… Not just no, but hell no!  You don’t change, even if your entire family tree isn’t what you thought it was.  You are who you always will be Harm…” Tony said as he slid to the floor and crawled over to Harm, sitting in between the taller man’s legs and lying against his chest.

 

Harm sighed as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s torso, “And who am I, Tony?  Because right now, I don’t even feel like myself anymore…” Harm asked quietly, laying his head against the wall and idly drawing a pattern across Tony’s shoulder.

 

Tony giggled as he turned his head up, kissing Harm softly on the chin “You’re you.  Harmon the Protector… the guy who beats up two much bigger, much scarier eighth graders to protect a lowly sixth grader.  Harmon the Lover… Who, despite being a superstar quarterback, dates a flamboyant male cheerleader. Harmon the Justice Seeker… The guy who, well… Seeks justice for those who are afraid to use their own voice.  You’re who you’ve always been, ever since we met five years ago.  Doesn’t matter if your father was Harmon Rabb Senior, the guy standing in your living room or the man on the moon.” Tony said sincerely as he nuzzled into Harm’s chest lovingly.

 

Harm chuckled as he kissed the side of Tony’s head, “Think I’d rather have the man on the moon be my father right now, at least he wouldn’t be trying to insert himself in my life… I don’t know if I should trust this guy, T… Think your dad would be willing to do a thorough background check on him?” Harm asked as he drew his fingertips across Tony’s shoulder and down his arm.

 

Tony nodded as he turned his hand over and captured Harm’s wandering hand, interlocking their fingers “Probably the first thing he’ll do once we tell him.” Tony said as he brought Harm’s hand up to his lips, gently kissing across Harm’s knuckles and smiling up at the taller man.

 

Harm grinned as he kissed Tony softly on the lips “Love you T.” Harm whispered as he rested his forehead against the side of Tony’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

After packing up his bedroom into several boxes and trash bags, Harm stood in the living room with his hands on his hips as he looked at the walls, shelves and every other surface that contained knick-knacks from the life that he once knew as his own, he’d taken down a few pictures and packed them into his belongings, but he honestly didn’t know what to do with the other stuff or if he should do anything with them at all.

 

Harm shook his head and sighed as he looked over at Tony and AJ who were sitting awkwardly on the couch together, “I don’t know what to do with the rest of this stuff right now… The bank gave me until the end of the month before they repossess the house, so I guess I’ll just deal with stuff a day at a time.” Harm stated as he crossed the room and grabbed his keys and wallet, shoving both into his pocket.

 

Tony stood up and wrapped his arms around Harm, “Dad and I will help you with the stuff, I’m sure there is room in the garage, attic and basement for things you don’t want to get rid of.” Tony said comfortingly as he kissed Harm’s cheek lightly.

 

Harm shook his head again, kissing Tony’s forehead softly “Can’t do that to you and Gibbs, T… I’m sure I’ll figure something out, I don’t want to put you and your dad out of your own house, not more than what I’m already doing by moving in.” Harm said quietly as he wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulder, looking over at AJ with a raised eyebrow.

 

AJ stood up and smiled slightly “I can help you get this stuff to… his house, if you’d like?” AJ offered sheepishly.

 

Harm shrugged “You’re going to have too… My car isn’t big enough to carry all this stuff.” Harm said, looking over at the six boxes and three trash bags packed full with his belongings.

 

The three men worked rather quickly and efficiently to pack up the few things Harm wanted to take with him, and were now standing in the driveway, Harm pulled his keys out of his pocket and set them in Tony’s hand, “Be careful with her.” Harm said as he bent forward and kissed Tony lovingly on the lips.

 

Tony frowned slightly as he clasped the keys, “You sure you really want to ride with him?” Tony asked quietly, biting on his bottom lip nervously.

 

Harm nodded as he kissed Tony’s forehead “Yeah, I’ll be fine.  I think if he were a serial killer, I’d probably be dead already.” Harm said as he stepped away from Tony and over to the passenger side of the SUV.

 

* * *

 

 

AJ pulled out of the driveway and backed up, waiting to follow Tony down the road, “So… That’s your… boyfriend huh?” AJ asked hesitantly, twisting his hands around the steering wheel.

 

Harm nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest, watching the taillights of the cherry red corvette in front of him “Yep.  That going to be a problem for you, _dad_?” Harm asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrow as he glanced over at AJ.

 

AJ shook his head slowly “No.  No, of course not, _son_.” AJ said just as sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he looked over at the teenager in his passenger seat.

 

Harm sighed as he looked out the window, “All those years in the Navy has your brain all muddled… Its 2010 dude, not the 1800s anymore… Being gay… It’s not an atrocity anymore.  If you’re going to be homophobic, then you may as well just drop me off here and now, because I don’t play that.” Harm stated firmly, turning his gaze onto the older man.

 

AJ chuckled as he looked over at Harm briefly “Are you _always_ this headstrong?  I just said I didn’t have a problem with it.  It’s your life, and I’m not trying to change who you are as a person…” AJ said as he pulled the car over on the side of the road next to Gibbs’ house.

 

Harm nodded as he opened the door and looked over at AJ, “Good, because I love him.  Like, _really_ love him.  Life-long partnership type love, and I don’t need people in my life who can’t accept my homosexuality or the partner I plan on spending the rest of my life with.” Harm stated as he hopped out of the SUV and walked over to Tony and his corvette.

 

AJ chuckled quietly, watching as Tony and Harm began playfully arguing about something completely ridiculous as they unloaded the corvette, “Boy… What the hell did I get myself into?” AJ asked himself as he hopped out of the SUV and started unpacking the stuff from the trunk.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs sat at the table in the kitchen, looking over at Tony and Harm who were lying side-by-side on the couch, then over at AJ who was twisting a coffee cup in his hands idly.

 

“So, you’re okay with that…?” AJ asked, nodding towards Tony and Harm.

 

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly “Yeah… No reason not to be okay with it.  Why, do you have a problem with it?” Gibbs asked curiously as he sipped on his coffee slowly.

 

AJ shook his head, “Not as much as I thought I would… But, they’re so young… How can they know that this is going to last?” AJ asked, looking up at Gibbs with a confused look on his face.

 

Gibbs shook his head slowly “Harm isn’t as young mentally as he is physically, him and Tony have been friends for five years, and only just started dating this summer.  And, while I don’t know for certain if they’ll last until their dying days… I do know that they’re good for each other, and they’ve been through a lot of shit together, both as friends and as a couple, that hasn’t torn them apart, so I doubt anything will…” Gibbs stated as he stood up and grabbed the coffee pot, refilling his and AJ’s mug.

 

AJ nodded slowly in understanding, “I’m not trying to destroy his life… This is just as much of a shock to me, as it is to him.  And, we’re not even sure if we’re related… yet.  And if I’m not his father, then I’ll leave him alone, but… If you had a kid out there, wouldn’t you want to know about it?” AJ asked curiously, looking at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow.

 

Gibbs nodded as he stood up, again, and walked into the living room, popping Tony and Harm in the back of the head with a pillow “Stop before I separate the two of you to the ends of the earth.” Gibbs growled, a firm glare in place as he walked back into the kitchen “Yes, I would want to know… just know that if you do anything to hurt that young man, you better know how to run like hell, because I _will_ come after you.” Gibbs stated as he sat back down, sipping on his coffee casually, as if he hadn’t just threatened another man’s life.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm laughed as he nuzzled his head into the back of Tony’s neck, “Your dad has eyes everywhere, I can’t even believe he saw me doing that.” Harm said, continuing to laugh quietly as he held onto Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony giggled as he snuggled into Harm’s body, linking their fingers together “You did practically have your hands down my pants, so… It’s no surprise that he saw what you were doing.” Tony whispered as he rocked his hips against the erection that was pressing against his back.

 

Harm stifled a moan into the back of Tony’s neck, “Stop… god you’re… an asshole sometimes…” Harm breathed out against Tony’s neck, clenching his teeth down against the pliable flesh beneath his teeth.

 

Tony yelped into the couch, “Really?  That _was_ full-blown asshole move right there… You know what biting does to me.” Tony said softly, whimpering slightly as Harm continued nibbling against his neck.

 

“You’re going to get me kicked out of your house, before I even have a chance to actually live here.” Harm said as he rested his head against Tony’s shoulder, glancing at the TV “I hate Giada… Her Italian accent is so fake sometimes.” Harm said, rolling his eyes as he tucked his head into Tony’s hair, sighing quietly.

 

Tony laughed as he shifted on the couch and laid flat on his back, looking up at Harm “Her accent isn’t faked, she just… I dunno, maybe it is faked… It is rather annoying…” Tony admitted, twisting his fingers around Harm’s shirt slightly “Aside from football, is there anything else you’d rather watch?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrow.

 

Harm nodded, whispering something into Tony’s ear, causing the younger man to laugh loudly and roll off the couch.  Harm leaned over the edge of the couch, laughing as he patted Tony on the top of the head “Food Network is fine with me, I just don’t like Giada… That’s all.” Harm said, grinning like a fool as he looked down at Tony.

 

Tony sighed as he turned over onto his back and looked over at his father and AJ, then back up at Harm “Maybe tonight after dad goes to sleep we can watch what _you_ want to watch.” Tony said, leaning up on his elbows and kissing Harm softly on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment everyone has been waiting for. Ladies and Gentlemen, the M-Rated scene that has been missing for six-chapters... Think this is the longest I've gone without posting something x-rated!!!

** December 14th, 2010 **

 -

The month leading up to Harm’s birthday had been a busy one, with school work mounting to the ceilings, football practices and games, going to Dance Competitions and Cheer competitions to cheer on the Majorettes – Tony more specifically – and on top of all that, he had finally gotten a storage unit with the life insurance policy his grandmother had taken out on herself so he was finally able to pack up all of the valuable things that Harm wanted to keep and either sold or donated the stuff he didn’t need or want.

 

AJ and Harm had gotten to know each other a bit better in the month since they met each other, but they were still waiting on the DNA results that they had taken two weeks prior.  Gibbs had done a thorough background check on the admiral, and was pleasantly surprised at the man’s reputation in the Navy, and wasn’t at all shocked to find out that he had been a lawyer and the Navy’s JAG for ten years, which gave more proof to the fact that Harm might well be AJ’s son rather than who everyone thought was his real father.

 

Harm sighed as he walked into Autopsy at NCIS, rubbing a hand across the side of his neck where a nice purple lip-shaped bruise was forming from his and Tony’s rather heated make-out session that led to a lot of necking, now both boys were sporting thick turtle-necks, thankfully it was December and it made sense that they’d wear something warm.

 

“Ah, Harmon… How are you my dear boy?” Doctor Mallard – resident medical examiner – asked in his thick Scottish accent, with a warm and inviting smile on his face.

 

Harm shrugged as he picked up the replica skull off Ducky’s desk, rolling the item in his hand slowly “I’m alright Doctor Mallard.  How are you doing today?” Harm asked quietly as he sat on the edge of the desk.

 

Ducky chuckled softly “Quite fine my boy… Now, what brings you down here all by yourself?  Is everything with you and young Anthony alright?” Ducky asked kindly, sitting down in his rolling chair and looking up at Harm.

 

Harm nodded slowly as he set the skull down, twisting his hands together nervously “Yeah… Yeah we’re fine…” Harm said quietly, staring at his sneakers as he let out a ragged sigh.

 

“Then what seems to be troubling you my boy?  Is school okay?  Football?” Ducky asked, a worried look on his face as he looked at the young man who seemed to be worrying himself over something.

 

Harm shook his head “I uhm… I tried talking to the teacher about this one… and she looked at me like I’d grown a third head – If I ask you about this, could you promise that it stay in this room?” Harm asked hesitantly, looking into the older man’s cool grey eyes.

 

Ducky nodded his head as he stood up, motioning for Harm to follow him into the inner office.  Harm got up and followed the doctor into the office, watching as the older man pulled the curtains and locked the door “Sit my boy.  I have a feeling we will both need chairs for this conversation.” Ducky said calmly as he put on a pot of tea, then sat down behind his desk.

 

Harm sat down in the chair across from Ducky’s desk and frowned slightly as he watched the pot steam on its single burner, he stayed silently for a long while, just nervously twisting his hands together “Harmon, whatever is bothering you… You need to know that nothing that is said here will leave this room, let’s consider this as Doctor-Patient Confidentiality, no matter how trivial it is.” Ducky said as he grabbed the whistling pot and poured two mugs of steaming water, then steeped two bags of Earl-Grey into a cup for each of them and handed one to Harm.

 

Harm took the cup graciously, nodding his thanks and letting out a tired sigh “I think that Tony and I are ready for that ‘next step’ in our relationship.” Harm said, air quoting the words as he looked pointedly at the good doctor.

 

Ducky nodded his head as he gingerly sipped at his tea, if he were shocked by the admission, his expression and actions certainly didn’t give him away, “And you’ve come to me for advice, given my medical knowledge or my personal knowledge?” Ducky asked as he set his cup down on the tea plate.

 

Harm grinned slightly as he sipped the tea, hiding the grimace from the taste behind the mug “Both, actually…” Harm admitted as he set his own cup down, “I’ve heard that the first time can be extremely painful… If it’s not done right… and, I don’t want to hurt Tony… I-… I want our first time together to be special together…” Harm admitted quietly as he looked down into his teacup.

 

Ducky smiled genuinely “I figured that you might come to me one day about this…” Ducky said as he pulled a drawer out from his desk and handed Harm a rather thick manila envelope “In there are a few brochures that I think you should read.  I also wrote a few suggestions down for lubrications and condoms for first timers…” Ducky said softly as he patted Harm’s hand lightly.

 

Harm nodded as he tucked the envelope underneath his arm, “Thanks Ducky… I’ll make sure I read all of this information, I can come back if I have more questions though, right?” Harm asked as he stood up and looked down at Ducky.

 

Ducky nodded, “Of course Harmon.  Your secret, while I wish you would wait a bit longer, is absolutely safe with me, and I will not utter a word to Jethro or anyone else.” Ducky said, crossing his finger in an ‘X’ over his heart and smiling at the younger man as he left the office and Autopsy all together.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm sighed as he read the last of the books recommended to him by Ducky, he’d already gone out and purchased a bottle of each recommended lube, as well as every box of condom in his size, he even found some that glowed in the dark which made him feel a little foolish but at the same time, kind of like a certain giddy high school cheerleader he knew about the fact that he could make his cock glow an eerie green color.

 

The next step, although relatively easy, would be to get him and his friends, and Tony of course, up to the cabin for the weekend.  Gibbs had given them permission to use his cabin to celebrate Harm’s birthday, since he didn’t want to do anything major for his birthday, and he really didn’t want to spend his birthday in Alexandria, so the five friends were going to camp out at the cabin for Harm’s birthday.

 

Tony frowned as he grabbed his packed duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder “I hate camping, and you know I hate camping… Why did you decide on camping?” Tony asked, obviously annoyed that he was going _camping_.

 

Harm chuckled as he grabbed two duffle bags, and slung his arm around Tony’s shoulder, leaning into the younger man’s ear, “I’ll show you when we get there.” Harm whispered, then kissed the side of Tony’s head as he left Gibbs’ house and headed for the idling truck in the driveway.

 

Tony sighed noisily, yelling into the house that they were leaving, then quickly bounded out to the truck “But Harm… There are… _icky_ bugs!  And nasty lake water… and…” Tony shuddered at the thought “No electricity, or cell service, or internet!” Tony continued, even as he tossed his bag into the bed of the truck.

 

Harm shook his head as he crowded the shorter man against the bed of the truck, “I know… And without cell service, that means no interruptions, the _entire_ weekend.” Harm whispered as he kissed Tony’s jawline slowly, then released the other man once he felt the younger man quiver and an erection build in both their pants.

 

Harm and Tony both hopped into the cab of the truck and then headed off in the direction to pick Mac, Jimmy and Tim up from their houses, “But what about all the snow?  I mean, it is _December_ , Harm!  The cabin is going to be soooo cold!” Tony continued his protests, a deep frown on his face.

 

Harm sighed as he lowered his head slightly, while keeping his eyes on the ice-slicked and snow covered road, “All the more reason we build a nice big fire, and we keep warm by… staying as close to each other as possible.” Harm said, a devilish smirk crossing his face as he pulled the truck to a stop in front of Mac’s house and laid on the horn until his best friend ran out of the house and hopped into the back seat of the truck.

 

“Oh my gosh!  This is going to be _so much_ FUN!” Mac said excitedly as she leaned in between the center of the seats, delivering a kiss to each men’s cheeks.

 

“See!  Why can’t you be excited like Mac?!” Harm asked as he turned his head and kissed Mac on her cheek, then looked past her head at Tony.

 

Tony sighed dramatically as he crossed his arms and legs, leaning back in the seat “Because, unlike Mac, I _do not_ like being outside in the nature!  Mac was practically born in the wild, and you… Well Jesus you’re just you, Harm, you do everything to ten thousand, and then some!” Tony stated as he looked out at the snow that was falling and blanketing the city again.

 

Mac gasped in mock-shock, an affronted look on her face “I was not born in the wild!  I was just born in the depths of a desert… Oh, I see your point, Okay so I was born in the wild, but still… Camping in the snow isn’t exactly what I would call _fun_ , but with all of us there, it will be fun!” Mac said, giggling slightly as she leaned back in her seat.

 

Their next stop was to pick up Jimmy and Tim, which was easier since they lived on the same street and were at Jimmy’s house waiting on Harm in the screened in porch.  “Welcome to the Harm-bash party truck!” Harm said, chuckling slightly once the two men were seated in the truck.

 

* * *

 

 

The ride up to the cabin took the five friends a little longer due to treacherous roads that were either blocked from massive snow falls in the mountainous areas, or frozen over by slush turned ice, but they did eventually make it and were now all unloading their belongings into the cabin.

 

Tony shook the snow off his boots and shivered as he stood in the living room of the small two bedroom cabin, “This place is like a frozen hell, why did we decide to do this again?!” Tony griped, turning to look up at Harm.

 

Harm sighed as he stood in front of Tony, tilting the shorter man’s head back and capturing his lips in a devastatingly passionate kiss that made Tony grasp at Harm’s biceps and whimper into his mouth “I told you… I’d show you, once we were here, and everything was set up.” Harm whispered once he released Tony’s lips then quickly bounded back out to the truck to gather more groceries and the last of their luggage.

 

Mac giggled as she sidled up next to a spluttering and blushing Tony, “You two seem a little… different?” Mac questioned, looking over at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

 

Tony squeaked out an incoherent babble of words, then cleared his throat, blushing even deeper “He’s uhm… We’re uhm… It’s… complicated?” Tony offered sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

 

Mac laughed as she laid her head against Tony’s shoulder, “It’s not complicated, you guys are in love with each other.” Mac said, kissing Tony on the cheek softly.

 

Tony nodded mutely as he watched Harm, Jimmy and Tim walk past, the latter carrying two large bundles of firewood, while Harm carried three bundles of firewood in one arm, and the rest of the groceries draped across his other arm, the blush on Tony’s cheeks only deepening at the show of muscles practically ripping through Harm’s thin sweater.

 

Mac sighed as she pushed the door shut and turned the mute teenager away from the door and towards the furniture in the open spaced living room, “You, my friend, are one very, very lucky boy.” Mac whispered conspiratorially in Tony’s ear as she sat him down on the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

As day turned into night, the five friends sat around the fireplace that had been expertly built up by Harm.  Tony was sitting between Harm’s spread legs, and eating hand-fed ‘s’mores from Harm’s fingertips, frowning each time Harm would take his fingers away and suck off the chocolate and melted marshmallow.

 

“Okay!  I think it’s time for birthday cake!” Tim announced as he hopped up to his feet and went over to his duffle bag, pulling out two sky blue bottles of Vodka, “I got Vanilla birthday cake, and Chocolate… Who wants what?” Tim asked as he grabbed the plastic shot glasses and returned to the circle.

 

“Double shot!  I want chocolate and vanilla…” Harm said, grinning widely as he licked his lips slowly, then looked at Mac who was shaking her head slowly “What?!  It’s my birthday, I can indulge just a _little_ , besides, it’s not like I’m going anywhere tonight!” Harm protested as he held his hand out for the two shot glasses being offered to him.

 

Tony sighed “I’ll have the same as he’s having.” Tony said, holding his hands out and leaning away from Harm slightly.

 

Jimmy nodded his agreement with the other two men’s statement, and once all four men had their double shots of the vodka birthday cakes, they all chuckled slightly “Okay, so does anyone want to actually sing happy birthday, or can we skip that part?” Harm asked as he looked down at the vodka’s.

 

The men shook their heads and held up their glasses, a chorused ‘Happy Birthday’ echoed in the small cabin, and then the shots were drained one-by-one down the guys throats, Tony shook his head in disgust and set his cups down “Eugh, It might have been a good idea… separately, but that was just… sour!” Tony stated, grabbing his cup of hot chocolate to wash away the taste.

 

Harm shook his head as he slowly stood up, holding his hand out to Tony, “We’ll see you guys in the morning… maybe.” Harm said cryptically.  Tony set his hand into Harm’s hand without question, and followed the taller man into the master bedroom of the cabin.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony looked around the dimly lit bedroom, biting on his bottom lip nervously, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he watched Harm curiously.  Harm was walking around the bedroom, lighting a few candles that had been set out, then began digging into his duffle bag, tossing a few things onto the mattress.

 

“Uh, Harm… What… What are you doing?” Tony asked nervously, worrying his thumbnail between his teeth as he looked at Harm, then down at the bed.

 

Harm shrugged as he pulled off his sweater and looked over at Tony “Getting ready for bed?” Harm offered sheepishly as he moved closer to Tony.

 

Tony tilted his head to the side, “And, do you usually get ready for bed by lighting candles, and tossing condoms on the bed?” Tony asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

Harm chuckled as he set a gentle hand against the side of Tony’s neck, “No… Look, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have too.  I just, I thought you’d be interested… in taking our relationship to that next level…” Harm said hesitantly, looking down into Tony’s eyes.

 

Tony licked his suddenly dry lips as he looked up at Harm, “I… I do want that… I just… I didn’t know _tonight_ was going to be the night… I… I’m not… I’m not sure how…” Tony stammered out, tears coming to his eyes as he looked down at Harm’s chest.

 

Harm shook his head as he lifted Tony’s head up, making the younger man make eye contact with him again.  Harm leaned in and kissed Tony gingerly on the lips, a gentle thumb stroking over the faded purple hickey on Tony’s neck “Its okay… I know what to do, I did the research on this.” Harm whispered as he pressed his lips to Tony’s forehead, then gently swiped the tears on Tony’s cheeks away with the pads of his thumbs.

 

Tony nodded as he shifted slightly and laid his head against Harm’s chest, idly drawing his finger across Harm’s bare stomach, “Maybe… we can ease into it?” Tony asked softly, looking up at Harm with a pleading look in his eyes.

 

Harm grinned, nodding his head as he walked backwards with Tony towards the bed, “Yeah… I’m not going to just… do this without a little bit of romance.” Harm said softly as he turned their bodies, pressing Tony’s knees against the edge of the mattress, then leaning in, kissing him softly at first, until Tony opened up to him, relaxing into the kiss and grasping at Harm’s back as the kiss deepened.

 

Harm groaned slightly as he slid his hands into Tony’s shirt, slowly lifting the item up to underneath Tony’s armpits.  Harm brushed his fingertips over Tony’s nipples, grinning into the kiss when Tony whimpered and clutched a little tighter to Harm’s back.  Tony ran his fingertips slowly down Harm’s sides, then across his waistline just above Harm’s jeans, nimble but shaking fingers latching onto the button and slowly releasing it.

 

Harm shifted out of his jeans, pushing them backwards and out of the way, he lifted Tony’s shirt up over his head and tossed it behind his head, then looked down at the younger man, smiling softly “God… You’re so beautiful.” Harm whispered as he brushed his thumb over the bottom of Tony’s kiss-swollen lips.  Tony licked his lips slightly as he ran his hands across Harm’s bare chest slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Harm’s as he ran his thumbs over the taller man’s nipples, noticing the slight gasp and tremor in Harm’s bottom lip made Tony smile slightly.

 

“Am I doing okay?” Tony asked shyly as he continued brushing his thumbs over Harm’s nipples, Harm nodded mutely as he rocked his hips forward, pressing his erection against Tony’s flat stomach, “Guess I am.” Tony whispered as he leaned forward, kissing Harm softly on the chest.

 

Harm chuckled as he squirmed slightly, “St-stop… Ticklish!” Harm gasped out as he backed away from Tony’s questing lips.  Tony giggled as he looked up at Harm, shrugging his shoulder as he stuck his tongue out and bit down on it slightly.  Harm growled as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s thighs, lifting the younger man up and tossing him gingerly into the mattress.

 

Tony squeaked as he bounced on the mattress slightly, then bit his bottom lip back as he watched Harm prowled up towards him, moaning softly as Harm led a trail of kisses from his navel up to his collar bone “Ha… Harm!” Tony gasped out, arching on the bed and grasping at the sheets slightly.

 

Harm laid his chin in the center of Tony’s sternum, looking up at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow “Are you okay?” Harm asked softly, running gentle fingers up the sides of Tony’s body, then down his arms, until their hands were linked together.

 

Tony nodded as he lifted his head up and looked down at Harm “Yeah… yeah, so far.” Tony whispered as he shifted on the bed slightly, smiling as he tugged Harm up closer to him, kissing the taller man reassuringly.

 

Harm nodded as he rolled off Tony’s body and laid beside the younger man, gentle fingers circling around Tony’s waistband as they continued kissing, tongues dueling for dominancy and moans becoming trapped between the two men’s mouths as Harm slowly undid Tony’s jeans and slid his hand into the denim.  Harm wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, slowly stroking his thumb over the leaking cock head.

 

Tony gasped into Harm’s mouth, his hips jerking forward into Harm’s tightened hand, “Shhh, shhh, relax…” Harm whispered into Tony’s ear as he slowly released Tony’s cock, and pushed Tony’s jeans down.  Tony kicked his jeans off the rest of the way, looking down at his body shyly, his cheeks pinking up as he tried covering himself.

 

Harm shook his head and grabbed Tony’s wrists in one hand, slowly lifting them up and over Tony’s head “Don’t… I want to see you.” Harm said softly as he sat up slightly, trailing his fingers over Tony’s body, learning the younger man’s curves and pressure points that made Tony gasp or moan.  Harm leaned forward, kissing Tony softly on the lips, then began trailing gentle kisses down the younger man’s body as he learned what he’d just touched with his fingers, with his lips.

 

Tony whimpered as he writhed on the bed, his fingers twisting in the comforter as Harm assaulted his senses, “Harm… wow…” Tony whimpered out as he arched into Harm’s lips as the taller man gently kissed around and up the short length of Tony’s cock, causing Tony to gasp as a warm pair of lips suctioned around his cock head “H-… Harm…” Tony whined, his fists twisting around the comforter even more.

 

Harm chuckled as he released Tony’s cock and crawled back up to the younger man’s lips, “So beautiful Tony… I could just look at you like this all day.” Harm whispered as he pressed gentle kisses across Tony’s jawline.  Harm slid his hand towards the bottle of lubrication and with shaking hands, he popped the cap open and moved to sit between Tony’s legs, “This is going to be slightly awkward at first… But don’t get scared, okay?  I’m right here, and I really, really don’t want to hurt you…” Harm whispered as he poured a heaping glob of lube onto his fingertips.

 

Tony nodded hesitantly as he grabbed a pillow and set it behind his head “Okay… I… I trust you.” Tony whispered as he bit down on his bottom lip.  Harm nodded as he warmed the lube slightly, and then carefully move his fingertips to the rim of Tony’s puckered hole, gently massaging at the muscle with careful ministrations.  Tony whimpered loudly, tossing his head back slightly as Harm pushed gently at his perineum while slowly slipping a fingertip past the tight ring of muscles “F… Fuck!  Harm!” Tony whined out, gasping loudly at the sudden intrusion of Harm’s finger.

 

Harm stopped and looked worriedly up at Tony “Are you okay?  Am… Am I hurting you?” Harm asked, fear evident in his voice as he moved to pull his finger out.

 

Tony shook his head as he grabbed Harm’s wrist, stopping him from moving, “No… No… It’s… just like you said… It’s just a little awkward… Just keep it there… I’ll… I’ll get used to it.” Tony stammered nervously, his body trembling slightly as he released Harm’s wrist, and wrapped his arms behind his head underneath the pillow.

 

Harm nodded as he kept his finger where it was and returned to massaging his thumb against Tony’s perineum, “Just tell me when you’re ready.” Harm said as he placed his other hand on Tony’s stomach, lightly massaging into the quivering body beneath him.  Tony nodded as he looked down at Harm, mouthing the words.  Harm smiled softly as he slowly pushed his finger in further, keeping his eyes on Tony’s face as he slid a single long digit in to the knuckle.

 

Tony gasped, his body arching off the bed as Harm twisted his finger in a slow circle “Oh god… What… what was that?!” Tony asked, clenching his eyes tightly as Harm twisted his finger back the other direction, causing Tony to moan out quietly.

 

Harm chuckled softly as he leaned down, kissing Tony on the stomach gently “That… Was your prostate.  Feel good?” Harm asked softly as he arched his finger slightly, brushing against Tony’s prostate again.

 

Tony nodded, whimpering loudly and clenching down on his bottom lip “Mhmmm.” Tony mumbled as he rocked his hips slightly against Harm’s fingertip, causing further stimulation and a deep rumbling moan in the younger man’s throat.

 

Harm grinned as he kissed his way up Tony’s stomach and chest, then lying his head beside Tony’s on the pillow, “I’m going to add a second finger now, just remember to stay relaxed…” Harm whispered soothingly into Tony’s ear, gently nibbling along the younger man’s earlobe as he slid a second lubed finger into to Tony.

 

Tony moaned out, his hand shooting down and wrapping around Harm’s wrist, effectively stopping the man from going deeper, “S…sorry… I’m… I’m trying…” Tony whimpered out, his bottom lip trembling as he laid his head against Harm’s shoulder, breathing deeply as he tried adjusting and relaxing to the second finger inside of him.

 

Harm nodded as he kissed the top of Tony’s head, “It’s okay, we’re doing this at your pace… I’m not in any rush.  Even if it takes all weekend.” Harm whispered reassuringly as he rubbed his freehand up and down Tony’s side, stomach and chest to relax his lover even further.

 

Tony slowly released Harm’s wrist a few minutes later, nodding into Harm’s shoulder “I’m ready.” Tony whispered.  Harm nodded as he sat up again, grabbing the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his inserted fingers as he began carefully moving his fingers in and out, slowly twisting his fingers to stretch Tony open.  Tony whimpered and moaned, biting down on his bottom lip as Harm pushed his fingers in and out of Tony, the tips of Harm’s fingers almost skillfully brushing against Tony’s prostate with each stroke now.

 

When Harm added a third finger into Tony, the younger man hardly noticed as he was moaning and rocking his hips against Harm’s hand.  Harm grinned as he laid down beside Tony again, kissing his lover’s bare shoulder as he scissored his fingers, stretching Tony even further to accommodate his girth and size, in the back of his mind though, he was worried what would happen when Tony saw his cock for the first time without clothes covering it, he knew he wasn’t averagely sized, and that worried him to think they’d gotten this far and that this would be as far as they would get.

 

Harm carefully shimmied out of his boxers, keeping his eyes locked on Tony’s pleasured facial expressions, “How’re you doing?” Harm asked softly as he kicked his boxers to the floor, his other hand moving to grab a condom packet.

 

Tony nodded as he opened his eyes, looking at the gold packet in Harm’s fingertips, then down at the hard cock pressing against his hip “I… I was… doing great…” Tony said nervously, his body tensing up slightly as he continued staring at Harm’s cock, his eyes practically bulging out of his head.

 

Harm chuckled softly as he rested his chin against Tony’s shoulder, “I’ve prepared you, Tony… It’ll fit, I promise.” Harm whispered reassuringly, pressing a gentle kiss against Tony’s shoulder as he looked up through thick eyelashes at his nervous boyfriend.

 

“Can… Can I… Put it on?” Tony asked, looking up again at the golden packet in Harm’s hand, his bottom lip trembling nervously.

 

Harm nodded as he set the condom in Tony’s hand, smiling softly as he carefully removed his fingers from Tony’s body, wiping them off on the towel he had laid out.  Tony inhaled shakily as he opened the condom wrapper and pulled out the slippery ring, “How… How do I?” Tony asked, looking at Harm’s cock, then the condom.

 

Harm smiled as he laid flat on his back and stroked his cock a few times, “You just roll it down, but be careful, it can tear…” Harm said softly as he grabbed Tony’s hand, guiding the younger man’s trembling hand towards his cock, easily helping the younger man slide the condom down his length “See, it was easy.” Harm said, grinning as he grabbed the bottle of lube again, and held it out towards Tony.

 

Tony nodded, smiling shyly as he grabbed the bottle from Harm and popped the cap open, he slowly poured the lube into his open palm, then carefully wrapped his hand around Harm’s cock, slowly spreading the lubrication across Harm’s erection, biting on his bottom lip as he watched his hand.

 

Harm moaned a bit as he wrapped his hand around Tony’s, guiding the younger man’s hand up and down his length, showing Tony the way how he enjoyed his cock to be stroked, after a few strokes, Tony batted Harm’s hand away, grinning slightly as he twisted his wrist in the way Harm showed him.  Harm groaned, his head tilted back as his hips jerked upward into Tony’s fist, “So good babe.  Such a quick learner.” Harm whispered as his hips continued rocking up and down in Tony’s hand.

 

Tony giggled as he leaned down, kissing Harm gently on the lips, “I think… I think I’m ready…” Tony whispered as he released Harm’s cock and turned, lying back down flat on his back, his head turned to look at his boyfriend.

 

Harm smiled, nodding his head as he pushed up to his knees and set his hand against Tony’s stomach “Okay… Turn over onto your hands and knees.” Harm instructed quietly as he moved to the edge of the bed while Tony turned over and positioned himself the way Harm had told him.  Harm kneed Tony’s legs apart and positioned himself behind Tony, he grabbed the lube once again and poured some over Tony’s hole and on his fingertips again as he slid his fingers back into Tony, stretching him a bit more.  He then coated his cock more liberally, and pressed the head against Tony’s puckered hole.

 

Tony turned his head back, looking up at Harm nervously, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, “It’s going to be alright… If it starts hurting, just tell me, and I will stop immediately, I promise.” Harm said softly as he ran a soothing hand up and down Tony’s spine.  Tony nodded as he turned his head back to the mattress, burying his face into the pillow and biting down onto it.

 

Harm slowly rubbed his cock against Tony’s entrance, biting down on his own bottom lip as he _very_ slowly pressed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscles.  Tony cried out, his fists clenching around the pillow, Harm stopped immediately, placing his hands against Tony’s hips, “Hey… Hey it’s okay… What do you want me to do?” Harm asked, rubbing up and down Tony’s sides soothingly.

 

Tony shook his head, hiding the tears that immediately welled up in his eyes into the pillow “Just… just… give me a minute…” Tony breathed out shakily, the tears in his voice obvious.  Harm sighed as he moved to pull out, but was stopped by Tony grasping his wrist, “No… No, don’t… It’s just… a little painful… I… I can adjust… Give me a chance?” Tony pleaded, turning his head to look at Harm.

 

Harm frowned as he reached forward, brushing Tony’s tears off his cheek gingerly “Are you sure?  I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you…” Harm asked softly, keeping his eyes locked on Tony’s.  Tony nodded as he leaned into Harm’s touch, kissing the inside of Harm’s palm and smiling at his boyfriend.

 

After several minutes of light caresses and gentle kisses, Tony nudged backwards against Harm’s cock head, “I’m ready… Just go slow.” Tony said softly, bracing his forearms against the mattress again, resting his forehead against his clenched fists as he continued breathing deeply to keep himself opened and relaxed.

 

Harm held onto Tony’s hips firmly as he slowly pushed his cock deeper into Tony’s body, Tony moaned loudly, in pleasure, into the mattress as Harm pushed further, the head of his cock pressing past his prostate, “Oh fuck…. Oh god… Oh… Damn!” Tony babbled out, arching his back inward to the mattress and pressing his ass further backwards onto Harm’s cock.

 

Harm groaned as he slid his hands from Tony’s hips down to his lover’s hands, interlocking their fingers and resting his forehead against the back of Tony’s shoulder as he set up a shallow and slow thrusting pace, both men moaning out low as their bodies rocked together against the squeaking mattress.

 

* * *

 

 

After what felt like hours, Harm finally extracted himself from Tony’s body, huffing out a breath of air and collapsing to his back on the bed, he carefully removed the condom and tied it off, tossing it into the waste basket beside the bed.  He laid one hand over his eyes, and the other over his stomach, listening as Tony and his own breathing were matched evenly in harsh pants as they came down from their first time together.

 

Tony slowly shifted out of the bed, and collected his jeans, he silently pulled them on and walked out of the bedroom, his arms wrapped around his chest as he shut the door behind him.  Harm lifted his head and looked at the empty bed, then the shut door, raising his eyebrow as he slowly rolled off the bed and pulled on his own jeans, following Tony out into the living room.

 

Harm stared at Tony’s back, the younger man was leaning his arm against the mantle and his forehead against his arm, staring down into the dying fire, his shoulders slumped slightly as he tossed ripped balls of paper into the fire, watching as the sparks flew up and died out just as quickly.  Harm sighed as he moved to stand behind Tony, resting his hands on the younger man’s hip, and hooking his chin over Tony’s shoulder, “What’s wrong?” Harm asked softly, swaying his and Tony’s hips lightly.

 

Tony shrugged his shoulders, continuing to toss balls of paper into the fireplace, “Tony… Did I do something wrong?  Please… Talk to me?” Harm asked, pleaded really, stopping his movements as he turned Tony around to face him.

 

Tony pulled away from Harm, crossing his arms over his bare stomach “No… Just… Just leave me alone right now!” Tony demanded, walking away, back to the master bedroom.  Tony slammed and locked the door, the sound of the slam echoing in the small living room.

 

Harm sighed as he collapsed into the couch, cradling his head in his hands and rubbing his head in frustration.  Mac walked out of the second bedroom, yawning as she looked at the shut master bedroom door, then over at Harm, frowning slightly “What is with all the slamming doors?” Mac asked tiredly.

 

Harm shrugged as he laid his head against the back of the couch “I don’t know!  Why don’t you go ask him?!” Harm all but shouted, clenching his fists angrily as he turned on the couch, lying down and closing his eyes as he thought back through the night, trying to pinpoint where he’d gone wrong.

 

Mac sighed as she walked to the master bedroom door, knocking softly on the wooden frame “Tony, honey… It’s Mac, let me in, please?” Mac asked softly, waiting patiently as she listened to Tony shuffle towards the door and open it up.  Mac looked over her shoulder, frowning as she headed into the bedroom and closed the door behind herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony shifted on the bed, leaning against the headboard with his knees up to his chest, and arms wrapped around his shins, he stared blankly across the room, a continual stream of tears riding down his cheeks.  Mac sighed as she crawled up on the bed carefully, sitting down beside Tony and resting her head against Tony’s shoulder.

 

“What’s going on sweetheart?” Mac asked softly as she linked her arm through Tony’s bent arm, looking up at him through her lashes.

 

Tony sniffled as he shook his head slowly “Don’t know… I just, I can’t seem to stop crying…” Tony said quietly, resting his head against the top of Mac’s head, his tears still riding down his cheeks.

 

Mac sighed as she patted Tony gently on the kneecap “What happened tonight?  Did Harm do something wrong?” Mac asked, concern in her voice as she linked her fingers through Tony’s.

 

Tony shook his head quickly “No!  No… He was… really sweet, and sensitive… and… god… so amazing, Mac… I can’t even begin to describe how… incredible tonight was…” Tony said through hiccups of tears, biting down on his bottom lip as he twisted Mac’s ring around in his fingertips.

 

Mac giggled as she lifted her head up and kissed Tony softly on the side of his head “Honey, you aren’t experiencing anything out of the ordinary, believe me… Tonight was really emotional for you, even more so because you and Harm love each other so deeply.  And by the looks of it, it was quite the romantic night after you two disappeared.” Mac said as she looked around at the burnt out candles on the surfaces of the bedroom.

 

Tony nodded as he shifted on the bed, wincing in pain as he settled more on his side than on his bottom, “So romantic… He spent… so much time just… touching and kissing me… It was… better than I could have ever imagined or dreamed of…” Tony said, sighing as he closed his eyes, rethinking the night as a small smile spread across his face, “You can send him back in… I think I’m… I’m okay.” Tony said, hiccupping slightly as he pulled his pillow down and settled into the mattress more comfortably.

 

Mac nodded as she shifted off the bed, and headed out of the room, she tapped Harm lightly on the shoulder, nodding her head towards the bedroom and then returned to the spare bedroom.  Harm surged up off the couch and rejoined Tony in the bedroom a few seconds later, he climbed onto the bed and laid down on his side, looking at Tony and waiting for the younger man to say something.

 

“It wasn’t anything you did.  You treated me like… like a lover is meant to be treated… I guess… I’m just a little overwhelmed by the emotional aspect that comes with losing your virginity… You were, so incredible Harm, and… Thank you, for showing me… what it means to be loved…” Tony whispered as he shifted closer to Harm, resting his head in the center of Harm’s sternum.

 

Harm frowned as he wrapped his arms around Tony, gently stroking up and down the shorter man’s back and shoulders, “I love you Tony, so much… You still love me?” Harm asked softly, carding his fingers through Tony’s hair lovingly.

 

Tony nodded as he looked up at Harm, unshed tears dancing in his eyes, “More than anything, Harm.  Always and forever.  There is no question about how much I love you.” Tony stated firmly but lovingly as he lifted his head up and kissed Harm reassuringly on the lips, then resting his forehead in the curve of Harm’s nose, sighing contentedly.

 

Harm smiled as he kissed Tony’s forehead gently “Get some sleep babe, we’ll talk more about this in the morning.” Harm said softly as he shifted on the bed, laying on his back and pulling Tony down against his chest, gently rubbing up and down Tony’s back in a soothing pattern.

 

Tony yawned into Harm’s chest, “Happy birthday, Harm.” Tony said tiredly, pressing gentle lips against Harm’s chest as he began drifting off to a peaceful sleep.  Harm grinned as he held onto Tony just a bit tighter, kissing the top of Tony’s head and whispering his thanks into the younger man’s hair before he let sleep claim himself as well.


	8. Chapter 8

** December 17th, 2010 **

-

 

Harm stood in front of the two story home that belonged to the man who had come into his life nearly two months ago and turned his world upside down.  He twisted the thick manila envelope around in his fingertips, anxious to know what the results of their DNA test said, and how his life would change with the prospect of not being a Rabb, but a Chegwidden instead.

 

Although AJ had said several times that this would not change who Harm was as a person, Harm didn’t quite believe that, because he’d grown up with a father who was a Navy Pilot, and then lost him at the tender age of five, living life paycheck to paycheck with his mother in San Diego, desperately waiting for Rabb Senior to return from Vietnam.  And then proceeded to spend the past six years of his life with a grandmother who might not have even been his grandmother after all.

 

Harm sighed as he walked through the thick snow up to the front porch of the man’s house, knocking loudly with one hand while tucking the DNA results tightly against his chest, as if that would keep the results from exploding all over his face.

 

AJ opened the front door and smiled warmly at the young man standing on his front steps “Are those the results?” AJ asked, nodding towards the manila folder.

 

Harm nodded as he shifted on his feet nervously, “Yeah… They are.” Harm whispered as he walked into the warm house and shed his snow-covered jacket and boots.

 

AJ led Harm into the open floor plan living room that saw straight through to the modern, high-end kitchen with all new shining stainless-steel appliances.  Harm gulped slightly as he sat down on the leather couch, which he thought probably cost more than his car.

 

“There isn’t a reason to be nervous Harm, this is just telling us who we are to each other… It doesn’t have to change anything, if you don’t want it too… We can just stay friends.” AJ said sincerely as he sat down in the recliner, looking at Harm with concern on his face.

 

Harm nodded as he handed the envelope over to AJ, “You read it… I… I don’t want to know… if you’re not my father… I’d rather just…” Harm waved helplessly, letting his sentence hang lifelessly in the air.

 

AJ nodded as he twisted the string off the holder in the back of the envelope, slowly dumping the contents of the legal documents out into his lap, he slipped his reading glasses up onto the edge of his nose and began reading through the papers slowly.

 

Harm shifted nervously on the couch several times as he watched the older man read through the documents that would change his past and decide his future from here on out.  AJ cleared his throat after a while, smiling slightly “Harm… Like I’ve said… This…” AJ started, waving the papers in the air “Doesn’t change who you are.  You don’t even have to take my last name, I won’t be upset by it…” AJ said quietly as he set the documents down on the coffee table, looking at his son.

 

Harm nodded slowly as he rubbed his hands against his thighs, “So, that’s it?  I’m… I’m your son?  Now what happens?” Harm asked, looking up at AJ, slight tears in his eyes.

 

AJ nodded slowly “Yeah… You’re my son.  And, nothing happens now… You’re my son Harm, but that _doesn’t_ change anything, you’re eighteen and you can make your own decisions as far as the law is concerned.  Would I like it if you moved in with me?  Sure, but you won’t… Because you’d have to change schools, and you’re in your senior year of high school, no kid should have to leave their senior year like that… Plus you’d be going to West Potomac, and I know you have a serious issue with their quarterback…” AJ stated, crossing a leg over his other as he leaned back in his chair.

 

Harm nodded, curling his upper lip in disdain “Clark Palmer… Not _only_ is he an annoying prick… but, probably the most pitiful excuse for a cousin… I _still_ cannot believe that Jimmy kept that from us – all of us – for so damned long!  Then again, I guess I can understand why he’d keep it a secret… Nobody would want to be related to that prick.” Harm said, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

AJ chuckled softly, shaking his head slightly “Hey, isn’t the winter formal coming up soon?” AJ asked, feeling the need to change the topic from the sour to something more festive.

 

Harm nodded, his grin turning sad “Yeah… But, I don’t think Tony and I are going to get to go… Tuxedos are expensive, and I’d rather save the money from Grams’ life insurance policy… Just in case it gets ripped out from underneath me.” Harm said, nodding towards the documents on the coffee table.

 

AJ sighed as he stood up and joined Harm on the couch, “Don’t worry about the money… I’ll cover it.” AJ said as he cupped Harm’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.

 

Harm shook his head, stunned as he looked at AJ with a raised eyebrow “Are you sure about this AJ?  I… I can… I can pay you back if…” Harm stammered out, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

AJ shook his head and waved his hand in the air, “No, don’t worry about paying me back… I have eighteen years to make up for, let me start here.” AJ said, smiling as he stood up and grabbed his wallet off the foyer table, handing Harm his credit card, “It’s… limitless, so you can go a little crazy, but try and keep it under ten grand at least?” AJ offered sheepishly.

 

Harm nodded as he took the credit card hesitantly, staring at it for a few seconds before he slipped it into his pocket, “Alright, well… Thanks… dad.” Harm said quietly as he stood up, his arms raising slightly, then back to his sides as he sighed.

 

AJ smiled as he stepped forward and wrapped the younger man in a fatherly embrace, “Don’t mention it Harm, it’s what a father is supposed to do.” AJ said as he released the younger man and chucked him under the chin.

 

Harm laughed as he nodded his head, “Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Harm said as he shifted on his feet slightly “Anyway, I have a dance formal to go shopping for… I’ll see you on Sunday at the gym?” Harm asked as he headed for the door, adorning his jacket and boots.

 

AJ nodded “Yep, same time as always.” AJ said, grinning as he held the door open and let his boy out of the house, “Hope you have a fun time at the formal, you’ll tell me all about it, I’m sure?” AJ questioned as he stood on the front porch.

 

Harm nodded as he headed towards Gibbs’ truck, “Yeah, maybe I’ll even bring Tony by and he can regal you with all the details I know I’ll forget about.” Harm said, smirking slightly as the snow covered his black hair in small dots and then melted.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of days later, with the tuxedos purchased, the limo rented for the night and an after-party venue set, Harm stood in front of the floor length mirror in his – temporary – bedroom and stared at the sky blue tuxedo he decided on wearing, it contrasted with his eyes perfectly and made the sapphire hue shine brighter, and it also went with the dance theme of Snowflakes in Paradise.

 

Tony had decided on wearing a snow-white colored tuxedo, with a sky blue tie, whereas Harm had a white tie, they also decided on matching watches and stud earrings, and while it was cliché, Harm decided on getting Tony a baby blue boutonniere to go on his tuxedo, it wasn’t exactly a corsage but the sentiment was there.

 

Harm bounded down the steps and grabbed the boutonniere from the fridge, then headed for the front door, standing at the bottom steps with a grin on his face.  Gibbs chuckled as he looked Harm over “You look dashing, Harm… But you _better_ keep my son safe out there tonight and while you’re at that hotel!” Gibbs growled threateningly.

 

Harm grinned foolishly, “I’ll keep him safe sir, and there is no doubt about that.” Harm said as he looked up the stairs as Tony descended the stairs dramatically, making Harm laugh as he took the boutonniere out of the plastic container, setting it aside.

 

“Well, if you don’t look damn hot!” Tony squeaked out as he bounced off the last step and stood proudly in front of Harm, as the taller man carefully pinned the flower to the lapel of Tony’s tuxedo.

 

“And you look absolutely stunning, Tony.” Harm said sincerely as he tucked a strand of wayward hair behind Tony’s ear, proceeding to kiss his cheek.

 

Gibbs cleared his throat and waved the digital camera in their faces “Just a couple pictures… Show me how to use this thing again.” Gibbs demanded softly as he stared at Harm.

 

Harm nodded as he stood beside Gibbs, showing him how to use the camera once again, while Tony quickly escaped into the kitchen, searching the fridge for the boutonniere he had gotten for Harm – It was a sapphire blue flower that matched his eye color perfectly – Tony returned to the living room and grinned as he settled the flower on Harm’s lapel, “There… Now that’s better.” Tony said, patting Harm’s chest lovingly.

 

Gibbs snapped several shots – Both serious and absolutely ridiculous alike – of the two boys until the limo started honking it’s horn from outside impatiently “Alright, you two be safe tonight – You have my number if something should happen… Don’t get too carried away and all that other parental mumbo jumbo that I should say.” Gibbs said, grinning as he kissed his son on the forehead, shook Harm’s hand and kicked both boys out of the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony smiled as he looked around the decorated gym, his hand loosely being held in Harm’s hand as they walked towards the portrait booth, “More pictures, Harm?” Tony asked, looking up at his boyfriend with dreamy eyes.

 

Harm nodded as he bent slightly and kissed Tony on the lips “Yeah, this is the first dance we’ve attended as a couple, I want as many memories of this night as I can collect.” Harm said as he nudged Tony forward in the line.

 

Tony bounced excitedly on the tips of his toes “Oh my _gawd!_ This is my songgg!” Tony squealed as he danced against Harm’s side as they waited in line.

 

Harm laughed as he turned slightly, pressing his chest against Tony’s back and interlocking their fingers together as he grooved with Tony to the song, their hips rocking and rotating at the same time.  Tony giggled as he laid his head against Harm’s chest “You’ve been practicing your dance moves, haven’t you?” Tony asked as he rolled his hips and bucked backwards against Harm’s body.

 

Harm nodded as he pushed his hips forward, surging Tony forward “Yep, sure have.  Do you approve?” Harm asked as they danced forward in the line and stood at the winter themed backdrop for their portraits.

 

Tony nodded as he turned around in the circle of Harm’s arms, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck and looking up at him, smiling lovingly as their pictures were taken.  After their pictures, Harm and Tony headed to the dance floor, grooving and moving with the other dancers as they stayed close to each other “Yes, I do approve.  At least you can keep a rhythm now… but, who have you been practicing with?” Tony asked as he dropped low in front of Harm then slowly moved his way back up, biting on his bottom lip.

 

Harm chuckled as he slid his hands against Tony’s hips “Mac… You and she are the same height, build and weight, so… It was really easy dancing with her…. Albeit a little awkward.” Harm said, looking down at his and Tony’s flat chests pressed together.

 

Tony laughed as he nuzzled his head underneath Harm’s chin, “Didn’t like the feel of having a pair of breasts on ya, did you?” Tony asked teasingly as he threaded his fingers in the short hairs at the back of Harm’s neck as they slow danced together.

 

Harm shook his head, resting his cheek on top of Tony’s head, “No, not really… But, I did it for you, so I endured it as much as possible.” Harm said as he slipped his hands into the small pockets at the back of Tony’s tuxedo pants.

 

Tony smiled as he looked up at Harm, “And now that you’re finally living life like a normal teenager is meant to, how do you feel?” Tony asked as he twisted Harm’s hairs in his fingertips.

 

Harm shrugged slightly “Well, it definitely is still hard living without Grams, but… now that I’m living as I should, I finally feel free, and with the lack of responsibilities that came with being a round-the-clock care-taker… Things are finally going the way they should… Even with the paternity issues.” Harm said, kissing Tony on the forehead lovingly.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm and Tony sat out for a few dances, sipping on the provided sodas as they watched other people from their school dancing either with friends or their partners.

 

Shauna and the rest of the dance crew bounced over to Harm and Tony “Tony!  Why aren’t you out there on the floor?!” Shauna squeaked as she looked at the couple.

 

Tony shrugged as he smiled up at Shauna “Was tired of bouncing around the floor, and Harm still isn’t the _best_ dancer in the world… He was cramping my style.” Tony said, grinning as he looked over at Harm.

 

Harm rolled his eyes, “Hey, if you wanna join the girls on the floor – You go ahead, I’ll be right here when you get back.” Harm said, leaning back in his chair as he casually sipped at his soda.

 

Shauna grabbed Tony by the wrist and pulled him up to his feet “You heard the big guy!  Let’s go!  We’re about to take over the floor!” Shauna said, turning to the rest of the squad as they headed out to the floor.

 

The dance crew stood in the center of the dance floor, nearly everyone backed up and gave them room as they began clapping in unison, doing a shuffle-slide across the floor.  Half-way through their routine, the girls stripped off their Velcro dress bottoms, tossing them across the floor in piles of blues and whites, while Tony stripped out of his jacket and pants, leaving the entire crew standing in their VMHS dance uniforms.  Several wolf-whistles filled the air at the new uniforms, and Harm stared with wide eyes at Tony’s form-fitting uniform that showed off quite a bit more skin than his last uniform.

 

“Holy hell…” Harm said, biting his bottom lip back as he watched Tony and the crew dance a highly risqué dance across the floor – Each girl grabbed a boy from the floor, and Tony smirked as he walked over to Harm and grabbed his hand “To… Tony…!” Harm tried protesting as he was pulled out onto the dance floor.

 

Tony plastered his back against Harm’s body as he grinded down Harm’s body then back up, he pushed Harm away – as did every other woman – and then smirked as they walked back to their designated dance partners, gripping their ties and pulling them forward, “I should have warned you about this.” Tony whispered against Harm’s lips, shimmying his body down Harm’s body once again and then rising back up.

 

Harm nodded as he tried keeping up with Tony’s movements, “Yeah, you should have – I was not nearly as prepared as these guys seem to be… What’s up with that?” Harm asked as he started catching onto Tony’s movements and what he was meant to be doing.

 

Tony giggled as he turned around, plastering his body against Harm’s again “They’ve been training with us – We’re opening up the dance team to them this season.” Tony said as he held Harm’s hands against his stomach, both men slow grinding against each other.

 

Harm sighed as he rested his forehead against the back of Tony’s head “I am so damn turned on right now, it’s not even funny…” Harm whispered roughly as he rocked his hips with Tony’s.

 

Tony nodded as the music changed back to a slow song and the dance team stopped dancing and collected their discarded dress bottoms, “I know… I can feel it…” Tony whispered as he and Harm moved as a unit towards Tony’s discarded tuxedo.

 

Harm grinned as he bent down, surreptitiously adjusting his cock as he picked up Tony’s tuxedo and handed it up to Tony.  “You all squared away now?” Tony asked as he slipped back into his tuxedo and smiled as he offered Harm his hand.

 

Harm nodded as he bounced up to his feet and guided Tony back towards their seats, “Never ever again… Unless you teach me the moves, I am not dancing like that again.” Harm said as they sat down beside each other.

 

Tony nodded as he laid his head against Harm’s shoulder, yawning slightly “Alright, I promise… If we ever do that again, I’ll make sure that you’re included in the practices.” Tony said as he interlocked his fingers with Harm’s.

 

Mac, Jimmy and Tim came over to the couple and sat down tiredly on the bench “You guys looked pretty awkward out there… What happened?” Mac asked, looking down the bench at Tony and Harm.

 

Tony shook his head as he explained why they looked less coordinated than the rest of the dance crew, “I shouldn’t have left him out of practice, but they unfortunately clashed with football practice, so he couldn’t be involved…” Tony said as he looked up at Harm.

 

Harm shook his head as he kissed Tony softly, “It’s alright babe… You guys ready to head out to the hotel?  This place is getting kind of dull.” Harm said, looking around at the sparse selection of people on the dance floor.

 

Everyone nodded as they stood up and headed for the exit of the gym.  Mandy and Shauna both ran up to Harm and Tony “Hey, where are you guys going?” Mandy asked, looking between the two guys.

 

“We’re headed to the hotel for the after-party.  Suite 702 at the Ritz.” Harm said, slipping his arms over Tony’s shoulder and interlocking their fingers together.

 

* * *

 

 

When the group arrived at the suite, they all ventured off in different directions to inspect their digs for the night – it was a large three bedroom suite, with a state of the art stereo system that was wired through the entire suite.

 

Tony squeaked as he grabbed Harm by the wrist and drug him into the huge bathroom, “Look at the tub!” Tony squealed as he stepped into the huge Jacuzzi tub, grinning widely as he bit his bottom lip back.

 

Harm smirked as he stepped over the tub wall, standing close to Tony and gently cupping his cheek “Maybe we should think about using it, after everyone’s gone to sleep.” Harm whispered, drawing Tony’s head closer and kissing him lovingly on the lips.

 

Tony nodded as he grabbed the ends of Harm’s tuxedo jacket, twisting the fabric in his fingertips as he deepened the kiss, turning their bodies and pressing Harm against the wall backing up to the tub, “Or… We could forget about everyone, and just use it now.” Tony whispered as he slowly pulled Harm’s shirt out of his pants.

 

Harm shook his head, grasping Tony by the wrists, locking the younger man’s arms behind his back, “Mmm, not really a good idea, what if someone walked in on us?” Harm asked softly, slowly licking his way up Tony’s ear then back down.

 

Tony sighed as he looked up at Harm “Okay, fine… let’s go back out to the couch, it was _huge_ and looked extremely comfortable.” Tony said, waggling his eyebrows as he hopped out of the tub and waltzed back into the living room.

 

Harm chuckled as he followed Tony into the living room, collapsing into one of the corners of the U-Shaped couch.  Tony sat down beside Harm, and leaned back against his chest, interlocking their hands on the back of the couch, “Love you Harm.” Tony whispered as he nuzzled into Harm’s chest and closed his eyes.

 

Harm smiled as he kissed the back of Tony’s head and lifted his legs up onto the couch, effectively blocking Tony in, or keep him from falling off, “Love you too T.” Harm whispered as he wrapped his other free arm around Tony’s stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

** December 23rd, 2010 **

****

Harm detested shopping, especially two days before Christmas, but he realized he’d not gotten anything for a few people who actually deserved a gift this year for their support of Harm and all the changes his life had taken on in such a short span of time.  He hadn’t picked anything up, and the mall was absolutely crowded he could barely hear his own thoughts over all the noise that was reverberating off the mall walls.

 

The sense of being watched was creeping up eerily on Harm, yet every time he looked around his surroundings there were too many people in his way to see clearly if there was anyone actually watching him, he shrugged it off as the craziness of the holiday and continued walking.  Harm turned to look into one of the shops, and when he looked up, he saw the reflection of the one person he really didn’t need trouble with, smirking in the reflective glass.  Inhaling deeply, Harm turned around and faced down none other than Clark Palmer and a few of his football buddies.

 

“Well if it isn’t the pretty princess, are you here looking for new dresses?” Clark asked, snickering annoyingly as he crossed the few steps to stand in front of Harm.

 

Harm shook his head, reminding himself not to let Clark get into his mind “No, now leave me alone Clark, I don’t have time to deal with you today…” Harm said, beginning to walk away.  Harm’s arm was grabbed, and his body spun around.

 

The few seconds reaction to the fist that was coming at his face was enough for Harm to get his bearings, he dodged the fist easily, thanking every deity he knew that he’d been training near non-stop with AJ in boxing.  Harm swooped low and sent an uppercut punch to Clark’s jaw, watching as the man stumbled backwards slightly, “You dick!” Clark shouted, charging at Harm again.

 

Harm shook his head and stepped out of the way, slipping his foot outward and watching as Clark tripped and hit the tile floor of the mall roughly.  Harm licked his lips and turned to Clark’s two friends “You two want to play as well?  Or you going to just watch?” Harm taunted, grinning devilishly as he bounced on his toes, his fists raised and ready for a fight.

 

The two guys shook their heads and took off in the other direction “Cowards!” Clark shouted as he pounced up to his feet and charged at Harm again, this time the punch connected and jarred Harm’s head a little.

 

Harm quickly regained his equilibrium and bounced around, blocking and jabbing at Clark, most of his punches connecting with the slightly shorter man “Come on Clarky, is that all you got?” Harm taunted menacingly, licking his split lip and grinning.

 

Clark shook his head, looking past Harm, not that he could see much with his quickly swelling eye, “Fuck you Rabb!” Clark spit out, blood spewing from the cut on his tongue.

 

“Not my type, Clark.” Harm said, winking at Clark as he turned, his eyes going wide when he saw the two officers coming straight towards him and Clark “Shit…” Harm breathed out, starting to back up and turn back the other direction while Clark staggered slightly, leaning against the mall wall and holding his bruised jaw.

 

Harm had thought he lost the two officers, but was sorely mistaken when the two burly officers blocked his exit from the store he entered, “Damn it… Damn it…” Harm looked around frantically chewing on his bottom lip as he grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a hat off a nearby rack, not thinking, he slipped both on and bolted out of the door.

 

The security alarm on the doors exits immediately started blaring, and the two officers gave chase to Harm who was, by all accounts faster, but with certain injury to his ribcage, he was slowed down and eventually tackled to the ground by the officers and cuffed just as quickly.  Harm closed his eyes, shaking his head as he was hauled up to his feet.

 

The two officers quickly patted Harm down, searching each of his pockets, and pulling out the switch blade he kept in his front pocket, Harm shook his head again, ‘ _This is just a dream… Wake up Harm… wake up…_ ’ he told himself, but when he heard the officer calling in the arrest they’d just made, he knew this wasn’t a dream, and he was in a hell of a lot of trouble now.

 

“You have the right to remain silent.  Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.  You have the right to an attorney.  If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.  Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?” The officer who had tackled Harm asked.  Harm nodded his head slowly “With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?” he asked and Harm shook his head.

 

“I do understand, and no, I don’t want to speak with you, or anyone else…” Harm said quietly, hanging his head as he was escorted out of the mall and towards a waiting squad car, “I’d like to make my phone call right now…” Harm said, looking up at the officer who’d just placed him in the back seat of the car.

 

The officer shook his head “You can make your phone call once we get you to the station.” He said curtly, shutting the door and walking around to the driver’s side of the car.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, “Dad!  Harm just got arrested!” Tony squeaked out, his eyes wide and filled with tears, staring at the phone in his trembling hand, then up at his father.

 

“The hell do you mean Harm got arrested?!” Gibbs bellowed, standing up from his chair and dropping the newspaper to the floor.

 

“I mean, Harm just got arrested, for Assault and Shop lifting… He’s at DC Metro _right now_!” Tony shouted, holding his phone out to his father and showing the recently received call.

 

Gibbs sighed as he shook his head, grabbing his keys, wallet and badge “Come on… Call AJ on our way there.” Gibbs said as he rushed out the front door with Tony hot on his trail.

 

* * *

 

 

AJ ground his teeth together as he stared at his son sitting in a holding cell with cuffs locked tightly around his wrists.  He ran a hand over his head and turned around to the arresting officer “I’d like to speak to my client, somewhere in private!” AJ demanded angrily.

 

The officer nodded his head as he stood up, grabbing a set of keys as he walked over to the holding cell “Your lawyer is here, Mr. Rabb… If you’d follow me.” The officer said as he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

 

Harm stood up, hanging his head low as he shuffled out of the cell, following the officer with AJ right behind him.  Both men remained silent until the officer deposited them into an interrogation room and shut the door behind them.

 

“What the hell happened?!” AJ demanded, staring at his son, his anger obvious.

 

Harm shook his head as he leaned against the wall, rubbing at his still cuffed wrists “Clark Palmer happened…” Harm said quietly, telling AJ everything that happened from the time Clark grabbed his arm, to the minute he was tackled by the two officers in the mall.

 

“Okay so… the first part was self-defense, security cameras at the mall will show that… But, the shop lifting is another story all together, you _did_ technically steal the damn stuff… But, since this is your first offense, I’m sure I can work something out with a judge…” AJ said, sighing heavily as he sat down in one of the chairs at the interrogation table, holding his head in his hands, “I’ve posted your bail, so we can head home… But you’ve been banned from the mall, so guess you’ll have to find somewhere else to shop.” AJ stated as he looked over at Harm.

 

Harm nodded as he pushed off the wall, “I’m really sorry about this… He just…” Harm shook his fists, growling slightly as he pressed his head against the cool window, sighing heavily “He was asking for it, he shouldn’t have crossed me, that’s the bottom line here.” Harm said coldly as he walked towards the door.

 

AJ shook his head as he followed Harm, “No, the bottom line here is, you _should_ have walked away!  Even if he hit you, you should have just walked away!  Damn it Harm, you can’t fight your way through your life!  Your fists and anger can’t keep talking for you, you need to learn how and when to use your brain!” AJ shouted angrily, his hand blocking the door from opening as he stared at his son.

 

Harm shook his head, his upper lip twitching in anger “Oh and you’re just supposed to have all this fatherly knowledge now?!  Hah, where were you eight years ago when I needed that kind of advice, hell even six years ago when I needed that advice, or _every_ year since, when I had to fight my own battles, and everyone else’s battles because I was the only person who would stick up for them?!” Harm shouted back, blood and spit flying from his mouth.

 

“Had I known about you, eight years ago, six years ago, _EIGHTEEN_ years ago, I would have been there for you!  You’re my goddamn son, and I would have been there teaching you the things that no one else wanted to teach you!” AJ shouted, then quickly bit his tongue, wishing he could take the stinging words back.

 

Harm shook his head “I had someone who wanted to teach me, but… He was taken from me… You’re just like every other person in my life except Tony and Gibbs… Nobody really cares about what I want… You know… I don’t even know why I bothered…” Harm said, shaking his head as he elbowed AJ out of the way and walked out of the interrogation room and straight to the bail officer.

 

AJ walked out and followed Harm until he was released from the Metro Police Department and were standing in the lobby “Look, Harm… I didn’t mean it like that, I’m just… I’m still trying to figure this whole father-son relationship thing out.” AJ said, a desperation to his tone for his apology to be recognized for the truth that it was.

 

Harm nodded his head “Yeah, I know you are.  Don’t be disappointed if I don’t accept your apology right now though, because I really don’t think that would be appropriate…” Harm said as he walked towards Gibbs and Tony, shaking his head slowly as he glanced back at AJ, then left the police station with his boyfriend and Gibbs.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm sighed as he collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and rolling his prized possession – a football autographed by Troy Aikman – against his stomach, his fingers nimbly running across the laces.  Tony frowned as he came into Harm’s bedroom and crawled up onto the bed, lying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

Harm looked over at Tony and shook his head “I was an idiot, again…” Harm whispered as he laid his head against Tony’s, resting his hand against the football.

 

Tony shook his head as he looked up at Harm “It’s not _that_ bad… I mean, you have done some pretty terrible things before… Getting into a fight and stealing a hat and sunglasses?  Not even close to some of the things you’ve done.” Tony said as he pulled Harm closer.

 

Harm chuckled as he laid his head against Tony’s chest, tossing the football down onto the floor “Yeah?  And what other bad things have I done in my life?” Harm asked as he looked up at Tony.

 

Tony sighed as he gently brushed his fingers through Harm’s hair, “Hmmm, let me think about it for a second.” Tony said softly, biting back his bottom lip as he put on his ‘thinking face’.  After a few seconds, Tony tapped Harm on the back of the head “How about that time we severely screwed up your grandmother’s bathroom when we tried dying your hair blonde?  And in the end, we ended up dying it that god awful orange color?” Tony questioned as he looked down at the top of Harm’s head.

 

Harm laughed as he turned over onto his back, “You mean, when she grounded me for a month, and made me either keep the hair the way it was or cut it all off?  _After_ that month was up?!” Harm asked, looking over at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

 

Tony nodded, grinning brightly “Yep!  That’s the one.  Oooh, how about the time you wrecked her car?  That was a bad-bad one… Especially since you didn’t even have your license, or permit yet.” Tony questioned, lying flat on the bed and resting his hands against his stomach.

 

Harm nodded as he turned over onto his stomach, resting his arms underneath his head “Yeah, that one was definitely not one of my finer moments.” Harm said quietly, tapping his fingers against his arms “But this one… I could go to jail Tony, if AJ can’t find a solution… I could lose everything…” Harm whispered, looking over at Tony with tears forming in his eyes.

 

Tony shook his head, kissing Harm lovingly on the forehead, “I have faith that AJ will work this out Harm, he’s a pretty good lawyer… And it doesn’t matter what happens, if you go to jail or not… I’ll be there for you, always.” Tony said, biting back his bottom lip as he slowly turned over, straddling Harm’s lap, his palms pressed into the mattress above Harm’s shoulders.

 

“To…Tony!  What… what about your dad?” Harm squeaked out quietly, looking up at Tony with wide eyes, biting back his bottom lip.

 

Tony smirked as he leaned down to Harm’s ear, gently licking along the rim of his ear “Not here, he had to go to work… His case broke wide open… Probably won’t be home until late tonight.” Tony whispered as he began grinding against Harm’s body slowly.

 

Harm groaned slightly as he cupped Tony’s denim clad ass, pulling the shorter man against his rapidly growing erection, grinning slightly when Tony moaned out, his head falling back against his shoulder blades “What’s got you so turned on?” Harm asked huskily as he reached over to his nightstand, grabbing the stereo system remote, and without taking his eyes off Tony, he turned the stereo on to the last CD in the player – a _Pretty Ricky_ compilation CD.

 

Tony leaned his forehead against Harm’s chest as the two continued slow grinding against each other “Just you… Always going to be you.” Tony whispered, whimpering slightly as Harm pressed their bodies a bit tighter together, “God I love this song.” Tony whispered as he lifted his upper body up and began slowly unbuttoning Harm’s shirt.

 

Harm nodded as he bit his bottom lip a little tighter, his hands slowly moving from Tony’s ass to the front button of his jeans, deft fingers popping them open, “You love all the songs on this CD, that’s why you made it…” Harm said softly as he slid his hands inside of Tony’s jeans and back to his ass, gently kneading into the firm and bare flesh beneath his fingertips.

 

Tony nodded as he laid his head in the center of Harm’s bare chest, pressing gentle kisses across to one of Harm’s nipples.  Harm gasped and arched into Tony’s body when the younger man attached to Harm’s left nipple with gentle teeth, “Fuck babe…” Harm breathed out as he reached a hand up to the back of Tony’s head, threading his fingers through the silky strands.

 

Tony giggled as he flicked the tip of his tongue against Harm’s nipple, looking up at the pleasured face of his boyfriend “Feel good?” Tony asked huskily as he trailed a string of kisses across Harm’s chest as he attacked Harm’s right nipple with the same attention.

 

Harm smirked as he nodded his head, slowly trailing his hand down Tony’s back to the bottom of his shirt, slowly pulling the article of clothing up and over Tony’s head and tossing it to the floor “Yeah, it does.” Harm whispered as he brought his thumbs up to Tony’s nipples, softly stroking them into hardened peaks.

 

Tony moaned softly, sitting against Harm’s hard cock and rocking against the length.  Tony lowered back down, pressing his lips against Harm’s, kissing him lovingly and deeply.  Harm wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders, slowly rolling the shorter man over onto his back, positioning himself between Tony’s spread legs as they continued kissing and rocking against each other’s bodies.

 

Tony slowly pulled his head back “I… I want to ride you…” Tony whispered hesitantly, looking up into Harm’s eyes with a shy smile dancing across his lips.

 

“Are you sure?” Harm asked softly as he reached up, cupping the side of Tony’s neck and gently drawing his thumb over Tony’s Adam’s apple.  Tony nodded as he smiled more confidently “Okay then…” Harm agreed as he reached over to the nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lube that was shoved to the back, along with a condom.

 

“Do… Do we need a condom?” Tony asked curiously as he grabbed the condom, twisting the gold foil-wrapped packet around in his fingers slowly.

 

Harm chuckled and nodded his head slowly “I know we’re both clean and all… but, it’s… safer…” Harm said as he slowly climbed off the bed, he walked to the open bedroom door and shut it, then came back to the bed, lying down on his back next to Tony.

 

Tony shimmied out of his jeans, letting them drop off the edge of the bed, he looked down at his body and sighed, turning his head over to look at Harm.  Harm frowned as he set his hand against Tony’s stomach, gently caressing him “I love you, exactly the way you are.  You’re beautiful, just like this T… But even if you put on forty pounds of muscles, I’d still love you, because I didn’t fall in love with your body, I feel in love with your heart.” Harm said softly as he kissed the side of Tony’s head and then smiled at his boyfriend.

 

Tony giggled as he turned over, pressing his lips against Harm’s, kissing him passionately, his hand gently caressing from Harm’s neck down his chest and stomach.  Harm wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, pulling the younger man on top of him and locking his longer legs around Tony’s legs as they continued their steamy make-out session.

 

Tony undid Harm’s jeans and slowly slid his hand into the denim, wrapping his hand around the pulsing cock confined inside, his thumb gently stroking over the leaking head.  Harm gasped and moaned low in his throat, his head falling back against the mattress as Tony stroked him slowly “Such a tease…” Harm said huskily as he placed his hands against Tony’s bare ass, massaging into the firm globes.

 

Harm reached over to the bottle of lube with one hand, he popped the cap and poured a generous amount on his fingertips then slowly pressed his fingers against Tony’s puckered hole, massaging the muscles.  Tony sighed contentedly as he relaxed against Harm’s body, rocking his hips slowly as Harm’s fingers slowly breached his hole, Tony bit back his bottom lip, stifling the moan that threatened to escape.

 

“You know you can moan, right?” Harm asked softly as he continued gently scissoring his fingers inside of Tony, wrapping his other arm around Tony’s back and holding onto the top of Tony’s shoulder.

 

Tony nodded, whimpering slightly as he bared down onto Harm’s fingers, rotating his hips in counterpoint to Harm’s movements “Mhmm, I know… I… I’m just… saving them up…” Tony panted out, his bottom lip quivering slightly.

 

Harm laughed as he pulled Tony’s head up from his chest, “Saving them up?  Honey, you can’t buy anything with moans, you may as well use them while you can.” Harm said as he kissed Tony softly on the lips, grinning at the younger man and his crazy ideas.

 

“You know what… Shut up and fuck me, or I’ll go back to my room and leave you with a hard cock!” Tony said in a sassy tone, rolling his eyes slightly as he pressed his palms into the mattress just above Harm’s shoulders.

 

“I thought you were the one who-… Shutting up.” Harm said, smirking as the scowl on Tony’s face deepened.  Harm grabbed the lube from the bed and popped the cap open again as he poured a glob into his palm.  Just as he was about to apply the lubrication to his cock, the front door slammed shut, “Oh shit!” Harm cursed quietly while Tony quickly rolled off Harm and fell to the floor, scrambling to get his jeans and shirt back on.

 

Harm quickly wiped his hand on the mattress, he pulled his jeans back on and then tossed the lube and condom into the open nightstand, while Tony pushed his foot into the drawer door, pushing it shut.  Harm buttoned his shirt quickly, then turned the stereo to something more ‘normal’ and less ‘romantic’ as they both got back onto the bed, Harm lying one direction, and Tony lying the other direction.

 

“Harm!  Tony!  Where are you guys at!?” a familiar male voice shouted from downstairs.  Harm and Tony breathed out a sigh of relief at the sound of Jimmy’s voice, they quickly got out of the bed and headed down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony, Jimmy and Harm all collapsed on the couch, breathing out a puff of air as they stared blankly across the living room, “I feel really bad about this…” Jim said quietly, glancing over at Harm then back forward.

 

Harm shook his head as he patted Jimmy on the shoulder “Don’t worry about it Jimmy, your cousin instigated this, not you… I’m sure everything will work out in the end… We just, have to stay strong, think positive and have faith that AJ will be able to pull my ass out of the sand.” Harm said, grinning as he looked between his best friend and boyfriend.

 

Tony sighed as he laid his head against Harm’s shoulder, interlocking their fingers, “I don’t think I want to think about it… Maybe, if we ignore it, it’ll go away?” Tony asked as he looked up at Harm, tears dancing in his eyes.

 

Harm sighed as he leaned over, kissing Tony softly on the forehead “We could completely forget about it, but it’s still going to be there babe… We just have to take this challenge on like we do everything else that has happened to us.  Grab the bull by the balls and hope we don’t get kicked in the shins.” Harm said, grinning against Tony’s forehead.

 

Mac giggled as she and Tim came into the house “I thought you were supposed to grab the bull by the horns?” Mac asked as she and Tim walked into the living room and promptly sat down in ‘their’ spots in the room.

 

Harm shook his head, grinning foolishly “We’re gay, we do things just a _little_ differently, anything to grab a pair of nice balls.” Harm said, laughing as Tony slapped him roughly in the chest, “So, everyone here knows the newest Harm-Fuckup?” Harm asked, looking between the two new comers.

 

Tim and Mac both nodded their heads “Dude, what is going to happen to you?  I mean, do you even know anything yet?  What about college?  The football team?  Are you going to go to jail?” Tim asked, blurted out really, and then blushed furiously at the rapid-fire questions that flew out of his mouth.

 

Harm shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know anything yet, we’re all just kind of waiting on AJ to deliver the news – He’s currently talking to the prosecutor and judge… Hopefully something good comes of this, I don’t know… I’m on the fence between worried and scared shitless.” Harm said, slumping backwards against the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

The five friends sat silently in the living room for what felt like hours, Gibbs had already returned from work and was currently making a large pot of Tony and Harm’s shared favorite comfort food – Spaghetti, one pot with meatballs and the other without meat, considering Harm was the healthier eater and didn’t eat red meat or much meat at all.

 

When AJ walked into the house, everyone turned their heads and looked at him expectantly.  AJ shook his head “We’ll talk about this, after we’ve eaten dinner.” AJ said as he headed to the kitchen without another word to the five teenagers, who now all looked disappointedly at each other.

 

Gibbs looked over his shoulder at AJ “How bad?” he asked quietly, continuing to stir the pot of pasta.

 

AJ sighed as he opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer, handing one off to Gibbs while opening his own and taking a long swallow of the cool liquid “Not good.  He has a choice to make, and he has to make it soon before the deal is ripped off the table.  The only good thing that is coming of this, is that the assault charges are being dropped, because they found the surveillance footage, and it was indeed self-defense, I’m pushing for charges to be filed against Clark.” AJ informed him and smiled sadly as he looked out at the five teenagers.

 

“They’ll be alright AJ.  All five of them will be, even though Tim is the newest member of the rat-pack, he has become a quick best friend to all of them, and has stuck up for Harm and Tony on several occasions.” Gibbs said, smiling as he drained the pot into the strainer, “Guys!  Dinner is ready, come set the table!” Gibbs ordered as he pulled the oven door open and removed the garlic bread, quickly tossing slices into a lined basket.

 

After dinner, all five teenagers and two adults sat silently at the now cleared table.  Harm inhaled deeply and held onto Tony’s hand underneath the table, “Alright… Let’s just get this over with.  What’s going to happen to me?” Harm asked, looking directly at his father.

 

AJ closed his eyes briefly, taking a moment to compose himself and get into ‘lawyer mode’ and not ‘father mode’ “There’s a deal on the table, one that I recommend you _really_ take, Harm.  They’re giving you a chance here – Either you go to a juvenile detention center for three months, with another three months of anger management therapy after you’re released… or you go to prison for six months… The reason I recommend the JDC, is because once you’ve finished your sentence and the mandatory therapy, the judge will expunge your record, and nothing will be held over you.” AJ said professionally, looking at his son with sympathetic eyes.

 

Harm gripped Tony’s trembling hand just a bit tighter, nodding his head slowly “Okay.  Can I have a few minutes to think about it?” Harm asked, looking between AJ and Tony.  AJ nodded his head and smiled sadly as he watched Harm and Tony both stand up, their hands still locked together as they walked out of the dining room and out onto the back porch.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony laid his head against Harm’s chest, his head nestled underneath Harm’s chin, as they held onto each other tightly.  Tony’s body was trembling, and not from the cold of the winter air around them, “Two days before Christmas…” Tony whispered sadly, tears slipping from his eyes and tracking down his cheeks.

 

Harm nodded as he rested his chin against the top of Tony’s head “Yeah, I know babe… I know.  So, there is no question – I should absolutely take the deal that the DA is offering, right?” Harm asked, running his hands up and down Tony’s back soothingly.

 

Tony nodded as he lifted his head up and looked up into Harm’s eyes “No doubt about it.  I don’t want to be separated from you for even three months, but it’s better than six months.  And, you can still go to college next year – Summer school will be a breeze for you.” Tony said as he rested his forehead against Harm’s chin.

 

Harm sighed as he kissed Tony lovingly on the top of his head “Gonna miss the rest of the football season… You’ll record all of the Cowboys games for me, won’t you?” Harm asked, resting his cheek against the top of Tony’s head.

 

Tony laughed as he shook his head slowly “That and the Superbowl babe, and we’ll watch each game together once you’re released.  Just, try and not get too bulked up while you’re in there?  I want to be able to wrap my arms around you still, and I know how you get when you’ve got nothing else to do with spare time.” Tony said softly, rubbing his hands over Harm’s shoulders and down his arms, linking their fingers together tightly.

 

Harm smiled as he kissed Tony lovingly on the lips “So, you aren’t going to go run off with Scott, or Theo, while I’m away?” Harm asked teasingly as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s lower back, pulling his boyfriend flush against his chest.

 

Tony shook his head slowly “No, but you won’t be mad if I fill in the gap by myself, will you?” Tony asked quietly, looking up at Harm with a raised eyebrow.

 

Harm laughed as he shook his head, “Not at all, as long as you _stay_ alone while filling in that gap.” Harm said as he moved his hand down, gently cupping and kneading into Tony’s ass.

 

Tony sighed, clutching at Harm’s back tightly “We should head back inside, because if we don’t… I might be _very_ tempted to take you out to the shed…” Tony whispered against Harm’s chest.

 

Harm chuckled as he looked towards the shed, down at Tony then at the back door, “Very tempting, but… I think you’re right.” Harm said softly as he turned with Tony to the door and “Wait…” Harm said, stopping as he looked down at Tony “You’re absolutely sure you’ll wait for me?  I mean, like, really-really wait for me?” Harm asked, the smirk on his face hidden behind the mask of the darkness of night.

 

Tony nodded as he linked his hands behind Harm’s neck, pulling the taller man down so that their lips could touch gently, “Absolutely.  There is no one else in this entire world I want to be with, except for you Harmon.  I love you, more than anything, and I will wait for you as long as it takes.” Tony said as he kissed Harm deeply and lovingly, holding just a bit tighter onto Harm’s body.


	10. Chapter 10

** Month One – January:  **

 

After accepting the deal from the District Attorney’s office, Harm had self-surrendered himself to the Camden Juvenile Detention Center at the first of the year.  The CJDC was a privately owned all-male facility and was rather tasteful in the way they treated their inmates, it was a small facility that housed only one hundred boys at a time ranging from the age of twelve to eighteen.

 

The first couple of days without freedom, Harm walked aimlessly around the grounds of the prison when he was allowed too, and then worked out in his bunk area until his entire body was beyond exhaustion.  His interactions with the other inmates were restricted by his own self-preservation, he didn’t want to get into anything, or open up about himself, knowing how the prison system worked and what happened to gay people in prison, he wasn’t willing to subject himself to that, even if he was in a privately ran facility.

 

Harm was also scheduled for one-on-one therapy for the first two weeks of his incarceration, and that’s where he was now, sitting with the therapist – Doctor Rachel Todd – both Harm and Rachel were sitting silently in her office, staring at each other and waiting for the other to say something, it was a battle of will, and Harm knew he could probably out last the young doctor, she looked too eager to try and help someone with their problems.

 

“Alright, Mr. Rabb… The silence has to stop.  You’ve been coming to see me for three days now, and all we have done is sit here and stare at each other, and unless we discuss a few of the topics on this list…” Rachel began, pointing to the list on her clipboard “We cannot let you into general population with the rest of the boys…” Rachel finished, looking at Harm with pleading eyes.

 

Harm shook his head slowly and sighed noisily “I’m safer in the dorm I’m in now, not Gen Pop…” Harm said coldly, his eyes focused on a point just over Rachel’s head, he refused to make eye contact with anyone, even if it were someone who was truly trying to help him.

 

Rachel tilted her head to the side in confusion “Why do you think that?  Has someone here threatened you?” Rachel inquired, leaning forward slightly as she looked Harm up and down, assessing the younger man physically.

 

 Harm chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned back casually, rubbing his hands across his thighs slowly “No… I haven’t been threatened, I don’t think I’ve been here long enough for that… It’s just that… I’m gay, and I don’t think it would be safe out in Gen Pop if a bunch of these other guys found out…” Harm said, crossing his arms over his stomach, finally making eye contact with the therapist.

 

Rachel nodded her head in understanding “Alright, that is plenty enough reason to keep you in the current dorm you’re in… Now about the other issues…” Rachel said, beginning to drabble on about anger management classes and group therapy classes while in the prison, which Harm mostly tuned out but kept an interested look on his face, inserting his input whenever necessary.

 

* * *

 

 

When the weekend came around, Harm couldn’t have been happier about it, because that meant it was visitation day, Tony and AJ were coming up and Harm was over-the-top excited to see familiar faces and get some information that has been bothering him since he was locked up.

 

Harm sat at the round plastic table, nervously tapping his fingers against the top until he saw Tony and AJ walking through the door, he grinned brightly as he stood up, “Oh my god!  You look terrible in orange!” Tony squeaked as he encased Harm in a fierce hug.

 

Harm sighed as he rested his forehead against Tony’s shoulder, hugging his boyfriend back just as fiercely “I know I do, but… There isn’t a whole lot I can do about it right now.  Once I get out of here, I am getting rid of anything I own that is orange…” Harm said softly as he kissed the side of Tony’s face lovingly.

 

AJ stepped forward and wrapped Harm up in the next hug, “How’re you doing in here, son?  Are you being treated fairly?” AJ asked as he released Harm and the three men sat down.

 

Harm nodded his head “I’m doing okay… But, then again, I’ve only been in here a week.  And yeah, I’m being treated decently enough for prison standards…” Harm said softly, “So, what happened at Palmer’s trial?” Harm asked immediately, looking directly at AJ.

 

AJ chuckled softly as he reached over, patting Harm’s hand “He’s in prison, six months to a year.  Wasn’t his first offense either, so… The judge kind of threw the book at him.  After he’s released he’ll be on probation for two years…” AJ informed him, grinning softly.

 

“And he has to take mandatory ‘Get your shit together’ therapy classes as well, for a full year.” Tony added in, grinning brightly as he looked over at Harm.

 

Harm nodded his head approvingly “Good, he needs it… All of it.  Now, onto the brighter things in life – How was the dance competition?” Harm asked, grabbing both of Tony’s hands in his.

 

Tony smiled as he rubbed his thumbs over the backs of Harm’s hands “It was pretty amazing, I… I wish you could have been there Harm… We took first place in all three titles!” Tony exclaimed sadly, a frown slowly forming on his face.

 

Harm shook his head, reaching up to cup Tony’s cheek “We’ll watch the video when I get out, Tony… I promise.  Did… you pay the storage unit?” Harm asked hesitantly.

 

Tony nodded slowly “Yeah, I did.  I know what it means to you Harm, and I won’t forget to pay for it.” Tony said softly, his eyes flitting around the room briefly “Is there a reason why the room is so… empty?” Tony asked cautiously, his voice low so only the two at the table could hear.

 

Harm nodded his head “The therapist thought it’d be best if I met my visitors in private – Two guards, myself, and whoever comes to see me… Security reasons and personal safety reasons…” Harm said, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he tapped Tony’s fingers lightly.

 

“Oh… Oh.  Okay, I get it – Prison and gay guy… Right, you’d think with all the prison documentaries you’ve watched, I would have caught onto that one.” Tony said, rolling his eyes slightly as he looked down at the table.

 

When the prison guard said it was time to wrap things up, Tony and Harm looked at each other “I feel like we just got here…” Tony whispered as he stood up and wrapped Harm in another fierce hug, burying his head in the taller man’s chest.

 

Harm cradled the back of Tony’s head, placing a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s temple “I know, but its okay… We’ll see each other next weekend.  Love you T.” Harm said softly as he pulled away from Tony to look down into tear-filled green eyes.

 

“Love you too, Harm.  See you next weekend.” Tony said softly as he placed a gentle kiss against Harm’s lips.  Harm smiled as he released Tony completely and then turned to AJ, hugging his father fiercely as well and giving the same pep-talk about next weekend, and then, just as soon as they had come, Tony and AJ left out the same door and Harm was escorted back to his dorm.

 

* * *

 

 

** Month Two – February: **

Harm had learned in the first month of being at Camden that the food they served was not nearly all it was cracked up to be, nor did they have a strictly vegetarian diet plan, which was wreaking havoc on Harm’s body since he could hardly hold any of the cafeteria food down, he resorted to the canteen food that he had to purchase.

 

Harm had lost nearly ten pounds since coming here, and it was really showing, but he turned weight loss into muscle gain, even with the limited work-out activities that he could perform in such a confined space.

 

Still keeping his distance from a lot of the people in Camden, Harm only made two friends, and still managed to keep his head down and out of trouble, although there were several moments when he could have used his height and strength to his advantage, he knew the risks of getting involved in prison-fights, and wasn’t going to risk his freedom or his life.

 

Serving time in the detention center gave Harm a whole new appreciation of being separated from loved ones for so long, and although Rabb Senior wasn’t his biological father, he could now see that his behavior when his dad deployed was immature and he could have handled it better, even though he was only five, a lot of things were being put into perspective for him.

 

Harm spent a lot of his time in the library where they had all sorts of law books, both old and new, and although he wasn’t getting any actual school work done, he was however learning a lot of things that would help him in the future when he went to Georgetown.

 

The school board committee had heard about Harm’s incarceration, and while they had to revoke his football scholarship – He’d still get to play on the team in the fall, but he no longer had that money – he still had his academic scholarship, pending the outcome of the remainder of the school year and the three months he’d have to make up during the summer.

 

Although the time inside seemed to drag by slower every day, Harm continued marking off the days on the small calendar he purchased, he had been inside for one month and sixteen days and he had never felt so anxious for February to get over with, although he was upset that he missed Valentine’s day with Tony, they made promises to make up for it – like they would do with pretty much everything he was missing – when he got out.

 

Harm had also learned a hard lesson in friendship, not that he didn’t understand his friends reasons, but he was really disappointed in his best friends for not coming up to visit him at least once while he’d been incarcerated.  His only visitors – not that he would ever complain – had been Tony, Gibbs and AJ, and while he loved the three men more than anything else, he really wanted to talk to Mac or Jimmy and see how Tony was truly doing, because he was sick of hearing ‘I’m fine’ or ‘Things are good, you don’t have to worry’.

 

Because in all actuality, Harm was worried, especially when Tony came to visit once with a faded black eye “It was nothing Harm, someone accidently elbowed me in the eye…” Tony had said to him, and Harm could tell that Tony was lying but didn’t dare call him on it, there was no reason to pick a fight with one of the only persons who actually took time out of his weekend days to come see him.

 

The only thing Harm did know, is that when he got out, he was going to find out whoever was beating Tony up and the guy was going to seriously pay for hurting his best friend and boyfriend, admittedly probably worse than what Tony had received, but he had to protect and reassert himself as Tony’s, and he knew nobody messed with Tony after everyone had found out that the two were dating.

 

On the other hand, he probably didn’t think that pummeling a guy into the ground would be a wise decision – one thing he had learned, but didn’t really take to heart, during his anger management therapy sessions, he was a football player after-all, and inflicting pain on people ran in his body just as thickly as the blood in his veins.

 

“Harm… Hey!  Harm!” someone called from the outside of the cubicle and breaking into all the thoughts circling around inside of Harm’s head.

 

Harm lifted the pillow off his head and stared at one of the friends he’d made inside – Shawn Hurst – “What Shawn?” Harm asked tiredly, letting the pillow fall back onto his head.

 

“Dude… Come on!  You’re going to miss movie night!” Shawn exclaimed excitedly – he was more like Tony, in that feminine way, and got excited over the little things in life.

 

Harm shrugged his shoulders “I’m sure it’ll be another boring movie, crappy quality that you can hardly hear… What’s the point?” Harm asked somberly, peeking out from underneath the pillow at the guy standing only a few feet away from the foot of his bed.

 

Shawn sighed “You’ve been in a sour mood ever since your boo came to visit you this past weekend!  What in the heck is going on with you?!” Shawn asked as he sauntered into the cubicle and sat at the foot of Harm’s bed.

 

Harm shook his head and groaned as he tugged the pillow further onto his face “Tony has been getting beaten up at school, and keeps lying to me about it… I’ve only had three visitors since coming here, and those who claimed to be my best friends – and said they’d visit me as often as possible – haven’t done that… Just a lot of shit going on in my mind right now Shawn and I’d rather be alone to deal with my thoughts.” Harm said tensely, then nudged his foot against Shawn’s back until the man got off his bed.

 

Shawn sucked his teeth slightly “Whatever, be a Debbie downer, Harm.  End of the day, you can’t do _shit_ about it, so… whatever.” Shawn said, tossing up his hands in frustration as he walked out of the cubicle and headed to the ‘theater’ room – which was just the rec room with a projector set up for movie-night.

 

Harm rolled his eyes at Shawn’s dramatics, hating every second of it, because it really reminded him of Tony whenever he would get pissed off at him, not that it happened often but it happened enough to make him even miss Tony being mad at him, and how weird was that?  Harm sighed as he rolled over onto his stomach, burying his head in the pillow and letting out a muffled scream of frustration into the thin pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

** Month Three – March:  **

 

The third month was definitely the hardest of the three months that Harm had been locked up because now he knew that he was getting close to release, and that added a whole new type of pressure, since other inmates didn’t exactly like when people got released.  Whether it was just pure jealousy or just teenagers being teenagers, Harm really didn’t know or care, but what he did know is that every time he returned to his bunk, something was either missing or misplaced.

 

As if his missing belongings weren’t enough, he’d also lost another ten pounds from lack of eating and appetite all together.  Food was quite literally a foreign object to him at this point, and it had the staff, and Harm’s family worried.  What Harm was more worried about was Tony though, on several occasions over the past two months, he’d noticed more bruises and that Tony seemed to walk with a limp on more than one occasion.

 

When Harm would ask about it, Tony would always deflect or lie, telling him that it was either a cheer or dance accident, or someone had accidently bumped into him.  Some of the injuries he might have believed could have been cheer or dance accidents, he’d seen Tony being tossed around like a ragdoll before during either activities.  But, coupled with the bruises that accompanied the limp or sore body parts, and Harm knew that Tony wasn’t being a hundred percent truthful.

 

Two months, and nineteen days.  That’s how long Harm had been in Camden, and he didn’t even have to look at the calendar anymore to know how much longer until his release – He had learned, like Mac, how to tell time without looking at a watch, since he didn’t have one with him.  Thirteen days, ten hours, and thirty minutes… And counting, and he’d be free and back in his own bed, well… He’d be in Gibbs’ guest bed, but it was his until he was ready to move out.

 

And that was the bottom line, Harm had a lot of time to think about it, and while he was grateful that Gibbs had opened up his home to him when he needed it, he was ready to get out on his own and start life as the adult he was meant to be now.  Harm sighed as he stared up at the dark ceiling of his cubicle, he had to really talk to Tony about this decision in depth, because with getting his own place would not only effect Harm’s life, but Tony’s life as well.

 

Harm was also slightly worried how this would affect their relationship, because Gibbs would likely kill Harm with the thoughts he was having.  Sure, he needed his own place because he hated mooching off of Gibbs and not doing anything towards rent or anything, but he also wanted to have some privacy with Tony again – Something he had when he lived with his grandmother was privacy, and he sorely missed being able to just lay in bed and cuddle with Tony, and make out whenever they wanted, and now with the added fact that they had opened up new avenues with each other, Harm really wanted to explore those things with Tony.

 

Harm groaned into his pillow as he thought about the week _before_ he got incarcerated, Tony had seemed so eager to be assertive and take control in the bedroom, until Jimmy walked into the house and ruined the mood entirely.  Thinking about Tony’s lithe body rocking on top of him was a bad idea and he knew it, especially when he felt his erection growing at a rapid pace, although it was the middle of the night, Harm knew he’d never be able to deal with the situation that was on the rise, literally.

 

* * *

 

 

The days grew longer and longer as his release date grew nearer and nearer, but _finally_ , Harm only had three hours left until he was finally a free man again and he could get back to the life he had before this entire ordeal happened, and man was he ever ready to get back to Tony.

 

Harm sat in the recreation room with a bag of his belongings, what little he had left anyway – He’d given most of his stuff away to Shawn an hour before.  Harm sighed as he watched the clock on the adjacent wall, counting away the minutes until AJ, Gibbs and Tony would pick him up and take him home.

 

Shawn walked over to Harm and sat down in the chair next to him, “So, this is it huh?  Finally getting out of here.” Shawn questioned, grinning slightly as he glanced over at Harm.

 

Harm nodded, “Yep.  Can’t wait either.” Harm said shortly, his eyes still locked on the clock.

 

Shawn shook his head and chuckled softly “Don’t wanna see you back here either, you definitely don’t belong here.” Shawn said as he brought his feet up to the edge of the chair, wrapping his arms lightly around his shins.

 

“Yeah, I know… But, shit happens sometimes.  Now all I have to do is deal with anger management classes and getting back into a routine at home.” Harm stated quietly as he bit against his bottom lip nervously as the clock hit the two hour mark.

 

“I’ve got faith in you, Harm.  You’ve been determined to get out of here ever since you got here, and Tony is a great motivation to keep you on the outside.” Shawn said confidently, looking over at his new friend with a smile on his face.

 

Harm nodded “Yeah, he is that for me… I know I’ve seen him every weekend since getting here, but… I miss him, so much… That limited contact was just… I think it was worse than if I hadn’t seen him at all.” Harm said quietly, blinking his eyes a few times to erase the tears that had sprung up on him unexpectedly, Shawn sighed as he squeezed Harm’s shoulder lightly and stood up.

 

“You’re going home today Harm, no more need to miss the boy.  He’ll be here shortly, then you can go home and enjoy the rest of your life with him.” Shawn said as he walked out of the recreation room, leaving Harm to stare the clock into submission.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony bounced excitedly on the tips of his toes as he watched Harm through the glass window as he was being processed out, Gibbs and AJ were standing behind Tony, both men knew that the second he saw Harm and could reach him that Tony would take off into his boyfriend’s arms.

 

And that is exactly what happened as soon as Harm walked through the security door, Tony practically flew into Harm’s body, his legs wrapping around Harm’s back and Tony’s arms around Harm’s neck.  Tony held onto Harm as tightly as possible as the tears tracked down his cheeks and into the curve of Harm’s neck and shoulder.

 

“Missed you so much.” Harm whispered, kissing the side of Tony’s head several times.

 

Tony nodded into Harm’s neck, then pulled his head away, looking down at Harm “I missed you too.” Tony said softly as he kissed Harm lovingly on the lips – something he hadn’t been able to do in three months – Tony’s fingers twisting in the much longer hairs at the back of Harm’s head.

 

Harm smirked as he rested his forehead against Tony’s “I know… I need a haircut.” Harm said, laughing softly as he slowly rubbed up and down Tony’s back and kissed Tony’s nose several times.

 

Gibbs and AJ both cleared their throats, “Can you two possibly reconnect in the car?  It’s kind of a long drive home…” Gibbs stated, crossing his arms over his chest, “And I’m sure Harm is hungry, boy looks like he hasn’t eaten in a while.” Gibbs added as he headed for the front door.

 

Harm shrugged as he continued holding onto Tony, carrying his boyfriend out of Camden and towards AJ’s SUV in the parking lot “I could definitely eat, but I’m not ready to let you go yet.” Harm whispered as he kissed Tony softly on the lips again.

 

Tony giggled as he leaned into Harm’s ear, “We’ll go for a walk when we get home, and we’ll really reconnect then.  Got some things I want to show you.” Tony whispered as he hopped out of Harm’s arms and slid into the backseat of AJ’s SUV.

 

Harm sighed as he slid into the backseat, then pulled Tony closer to him, turning his body so he was leaning against the back door, and Tony was in between his legs and lying against his chest – Harm didn’t even really care that Gibbs and AJ were in the car.  He just needed to hold Tony as close as possible, to know that all of this was _really_ over, and he was finally free and clear to go home, and be with the only guy he will ever love.

 

And as they drove along, and Harm kept a steady hand stroking across Tony’s shoulder; Harm smiled as they passed familiar scenery.  Reveling in the weight of his boyfriend against his chest made everything so real to him, Harm kissed the back of Tony’s head and nuzzled his nose in the soft strands. He knew he would miss this, just being with Tony, having the younger man in his arms every day, but he honestly didn’t know how much until he had it again, and that’s when he made a vow to never cross that line of the law again.


	11. Chapter 11

After getting a full meal in his stomach, Harm, Tony, Gibbs and AJ were finally back at the house.  Harm couldn’t have been happier than he was right now in this moment as he stood in the center of the bedroom that he had been inhabiting three months ago, once again.

 

Tony smiled as he came into the bedroom, wrapping his arms around Harm’s waist and kissing the taller man on the back “I’m so glad that I can do this again.” Tony whispered, lying his head in the center of Harm’s back.

 

Harm nodded as he set his hands over Tony’s, interlocking their fingers on his stomach “Never gonna do anything to make me lose this again.” Harm said as he turned his head and looked down at Tony “What happened to taking me on a walk?” Harm asked teasingly, a slow smile spreading across his face.

 

Tony giggled as he bumped Harm’s hips forward with his own “Change into a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, then we’ll go.” Tony said against the back of Harm’s ear, he then released the taller man and flaunted out of the room, giggling as he went.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm looked over at Tony as they walked down the street, their hands loosely hanging together between their bodies. “So, what was it that you wanted to show me, that couldn’t be shown at the house?” Harm asked curiously as they turned a corner that led straight to the park.

 

Tony shook his head and bumped his shoulder into Harm’s shoulder “I just wanted to be alone with you, can’t do that with dad and AJ sitting around the house talking about baseball…” Tony said, making a face about their father’s and the sports arguments bound to ensue between the two older men.

 

Harm chuckled as he kissed Tony’s temple and then slid his arm around Tony’s waist, loosely holding onto his hip, “So… Now that we’re alone… I kind of wanted to talk to you about something.” Harm said as he sat down on one of the park benches, pulling Tony down into his lap and holding around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

Tony wrapped his arms around Harm’s neck and looked down at the man with a smile “Okay, what’s going on?” Tony asked, threading his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Harm’s neck.

 

Harm laid his forehead against Tony’s shoulder “I think I’m ready to move out and… maybe find my own place.  I mean, it has nothing to do with you or Gibbs, I just… I need my freedoms again, and our privacy back.” Harm said as he looked up at Tony through his lashes.

 

Tony giggled as he kissed the tip of Harm’s nose, “You just wanna get me in your bed again, don’t ya?” Tony teased as he adjusted slightly in Harm’s lap, “But, if you really think you want to move out, then I’ll support that decision… Not so sure about my dad supporting it, but… I’m sure he’ll get over it eventually… He has to know by now that neither of us are virgins anymore.” Tony said as he lightly tugged on Harm’s hair, pulling the taller man’s head back as he kissed him lovingly on the lips.

 

Harm nodded as he looked up at Tony “He may suspect it, but until he knows for sure… I think I would rather air on the side of caution and get our privacy back… Even if it’s just for cuddling, I think I miss that more than anything.” Harm said quietly, brushing his thumbs along Tony’s hips, “So, are you going to tell me what was really going on while I was locked up, or are you going to keep lying to me about it?” Harm asked, looking up at Tony.

 

Tony sighed as he laid his head against Harm’s shoulder, “It’s embarrassing, Harm… And, I don’t want you to get pissed off about it, because you cannot do anything about it, and neither can I.” Tony said against Harm’s neck, burying his head further into the juncture as tears slipped down his cheeks.

 

Harm tightened his grip around Tony and rocked his boyfriend gently in his arms, “I’m not going to get pissed off, just tell me what was going on babe… I’m sure I can do something about it, even if it’s just talking to whoever it was…” Harm said quietly, rubbing his hand up and down Tony’s back slowly.

 

Tony nodded slightly “It wasn’t a guy… It… It was Palmer’s girlfriend, Ziva.” Tony whispered, tightening his fingers in the back of Harm’s shirt, “She was the one who was constantly hitting me and giving me grief about Clark getting locked up because of you…” Tony added, sniffling into Harm’s neck and tightening his grip even more.

 

Harm sighed as he kissed the side of Tony’s head “Hey… It’s going to be okay T.  I’m out now, and I can handle this – No, I will handle this.  I love you, and people hurting you for something that _wasn’t_ your fault, is just unacceptable to me.  And where the hell were Tim, Mac and Jimmy through all of this?” Harm asked, his anger getting the better of him as he nudged Tony’s head off his shoulder and looked into the tear-filled eyes of his boyfriend.

 

Tony shook his head “They were there… They tried to help but I just… I couldn’t let them take the fall for anything, if they had gotten caught fighting her… Well, at least Mac… Tim and Jimmy weren’t going to hit her either.  Mac was ready to fight her when she found out.” Tony said quietly, the tears silently sliding down his cheeks.

 

Harm frowned as he brushed the tears away with the pads of his thumbs, “Don’t worry about it, T.  I’m going to handle this, without even lifting a finger… Maybe my voice, but no fingers, I promise.” Harm said as he kissed Tony softly on the lips, hugging the shorter man to his chest.

 

Tony nodded as he laid his head back against Harm’s shoulder, “Love you Harm, so much.” Tony whispered, pressing a soft kiss against Harm’s neck.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Harm was finally back at school, and he had one mission on his mind as he walked through the halls of Mt. Vernon High.  Harm saw his object of rage walking down the hall and talking to a few of the other ‘mean girls’ of their school, and he walked straight up to the group of five girls with a menacing grin on his face.

 

“H…Harm!  You’re back!” Ziva squeaked when the taller man crowded her against the wall, “How… How are you?!” She asked, trying to keep her voice innocent; a small, tight, smile on her face.

 

Harm shook his head and pressed his palm against the wall, staring directly into Ziva’s brown eyes “Oh, I’m _fantastic!_   Especially after I heard what you’ve been doing to Tony…” Harm sneered, his upper lip curling as he glared at Ziva.

 

Ziva’s face paled considerably as she looked up at Harm “I… I have no clue what you mean… I have not done nothing to Tony!” Ziva protested as she tried pushing Harm away from her body.

 

Harm growled as he pressed his hand against Ziva’s shoulder, keeping her pinned against the wall, “You come near him again, and you will really be sorry that you messed with him.” Harm said tensely as he released Ziva and started walking off down the hall.

 

“Is that a threat?!” She shouted after him, her eyes boring into the back of Harm’s head.

 

Harm whipped around and stalked back over to Ziva, “I don’t make threats, Ziva.  I make promises, and _that_ was a promise.  You come near Tony, you will pay for it.” Harm stated, just as tensely, then turned and walked off down the hall, leaving Ziva gaping in the hallway.

 

Harm breathed out a sigh of relief as he leaned against the wall, he knew he was close to losing his temper when Ziva lied to him, but he had to reign that in, he couldn’t risk ruining his life or Tony’s even further than what he’d done so far.

 

When Harm looked up from the linoleum floor of the hallway, the next people he needed to talk to were standing nearby watching Harm with curious expressions on their faces.  Harm shook his head and pushed away from the wall “I don’t know if I want to kill you both for letting Tony take that bitches shit… Or kill you for not coming to see me and tell me what the hell was going on.” Harm stated as he walked past the two, knowing they would follow him.

 

“We didn’t _let_ Tony take her shit.  He wouldn’t let us do anything about it!” Mac protested as she followed half a step behind Harm, grabbing his arm to stop him from walking away.

 

Harm turned around and faced his two best friends, “And what about not coming to see me?  Telling me what the hell was going on with my boyfriend?!” Harm questioned, his voice rising slightly as he glared daggers at the two.

 

Mac and Tim both looked down, “Tony told us not to say anything to you, and he swore us to the BFF Code… We would have come to visit you, but we knew if you saw us, you’d get answers out of us that Tony wasn’t comfortable telling you while you were locked up.” Tim said quietly, rubbing his bicep sheepishly.

 

Mac nodded as she looked up at Harm “Yeah, it’s not like we didn’t want to come and see you!  God, we were so bored and we missed the hell out of you while you were gone!” Mac stated, tears coming to her brown eyes.

 

Harm sighed as he drew his two friends into a hug, “I missed you guys too… But next time, BFF code or not… You tell me what the hell is going on.” Harm growled, taking a play out of Gibbs’ handbook and popping both friends in the back of the head lightly.

 

“There better not be a next time!  We can’t go through not having you around for Movie Night ever again… Tony couldn’t keep his mouth shut during the movies!  You usually remedied that by kissing him into silence… and while Tony is super cute and all, I don’t think either of our kisses would have worked the way yours do!” Mac said, giggling as she linked her arm through Harm’s, the three friends walking down the hall together.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm sighed as he sat at the far back corner of the lunch room, a tray of salad untouched in front of him as he stared blankly across the cafeteria.  It had only been half a day back at school, and before his time in Camden, he hadn’t realized how boring school actually was until now, he was still getting work done in a timely fashion, and still making progress even though he was missing three months of the curriculum, but everything was so boring now, compared to when he wasn’t a ‘convicted felon’ as he had heard some people whispering about him.

 

Jimmy came over to the table and set his tray down “Hey Harm…” Jimmy said quietly as he sat down and looked at his tray.

 

“Sure you want to sit with a felon?  You might get a bad rep…” Harm said glumly, pushing his tray away and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Jimmy shook his head and pushed Harm’s tray back in front of him “Don’t care about my rep anymore…” Jimmy said as he looked up at Harm, “I’m… I’m really sorry about what happened… Harm, I mean… Clark was such an idiot… and I can’t… I can’t begin to express how sorry I am for what he did…” Jimmy stammered out slightly.

 

Harm shook his head and sat up, pinning Jimmy’s hand to the table, “It wasn’t your fault Jim.  Your cousin was the asshole that started all of this – You weren’t even there!  Don’t blame yourself for your cousin’s misgivings… If anyone is to blame, it should be me… I shouldn’t have let him bait me into the fight…I should have just walked away.” Harm said as he released Jimmy’s hand and stared at his friend.

 

Jimmy nodded and sighed “I know… I’m just… I’m sorry that I didn’t come to see you while you were in Camden…  I haven’t gone to visit Clark either, don’t plan to.  If he had found out I went to visit you, and not him… Well, I think that would cause a lot of tension between an already iffy family…” Jimmy said quietly, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair slowly.

 

Harm shrugged as he grabbed the orange off Jimmy’s tray and began peeling it, “Don’t worry about it Jim.  I understand why you couldn’t come up and visit… You had to pick sides, and ultimately family wins out in the end… I don’t hold that against you.  You’re my best friend for a reason.” Harm said as he popped a piece of the orange into his mouth and then plopped the fruit back onto Jimmy’s tray, “Gotta go… Just saw Tony walking out of the cafeteria…” Harm said as he quickly got up and jogged towards where he’d seen Tony.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony squeaked as he a pair of arms wrapped around his thighs and was lifted up into the air from behind “Harmon!  What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Tony shouted, squirming in Harm’s arms.

 

Harm chuckled as he dropped Tony back to his feet and turned the shorter man around to face him “Thought I’d surprise you.  Where ya headed?” Harm asked, grinning widely and innocently down at Tony.

 

Tony shook his head and grabbed Harm lightly by the ID tag around his neck, “I’m headed to the bathrooms… Wanna join me?” Tony asked, keeping his voice low, Harm nodded mutely as he turned Tony back towards the bathrooms across the hall and pushed the younger man into the six-stall room.

 

Tony smirked as he pulled Harm into one of the stalls and locked the door, “So, how is your day going?” Tony whispered as he stood over the toilet, relieving himself while looking back at Harm.

 

Harm shrugged as he leaned back against the door “Terrible and okay at the same time… People keep whispering behind my back, like I can’t hear them… But then again, some people are supportive and understand what I did and accept it…” Harm said as he switched places with Tony to also relieve his full bladder.

 

“I saw you talking with Jimmy, didn’t want to interrupt… How did that go?” Tony asked as he wrapped his arms around Harm’s waist, laying his head against Harm’s back.

 

Harm shrugged as he looked over his shoulder at the top of Tony’s head “It went okay, he blames himself and I told him not too…” Harm said quietly as he grabbed one of Tony’s hands and wrapped their hands together around his slowly hardening cock.

 

Tony gasped slightly, looking up at Harm, “What are you doing?” Tony whispered sharply, trying to pull his hand away from Harm’s groin.

 

Harm bit his bottom lip back to suppress the groan, “Trying… god… Trying so hard not to bend you over this damn toilet and fuck you senseless…” Harm whispered hoarsely as his hips involuntarily jerked forward into Tony’s and his own hand.

 

“And you think a quick hand job in the bathroom is going to cut it?” Tony asked, his voice still a whisper as he slowly stroked Harm’s length from base to tip and back down again.

 

Harm shook his head, leaning back against Tony’s chest “No… but it’ll help…” Harm said quietly, turning his head to capture Tony’s neck in his mouth.

 

Tony stifled a moan into Harm’s shoulder as he quickened the pace of his hands stroking, moving over Harm’s length as fast as tolerable, Harm closed his eyes, rocking his hips forward with each of Tony’s strokes “That’s it… That’s it… God… I’m so close…” Harm murmured against Tony’s neck.  “Oh fuck…” Harm gasped when Tony pinched the head of his cock slightly.

 

Tony set his other hand over Harm’s mouth and shook his head “Gotta be quiet, I really don’t want to get in trouble.” Tony whispered into Harm’s ear as he continued stroking faster.  Tony could feel Harm’s legs quivering slightly, and forced his body to lock up behind the taller man to keep him steady.

 

Harm moaned into Tony’s hand as his cock erupted, splattering the toilet, wall and floor with his seed, “Fuck…” Harm gasped as he slumped against the wall, panting harshly as he tried to regain strength in his suddenly jellied legs.

 

Tony giggled as he grabbed a wad of toilet paper, “You shouldn’t have done that… You know I don’t back down from challenges that easily.” Tony quipped as he began cleaning up the mess he made of Harm’s cock and the bathroom stall.

 

 _“Can’t wait for baseball season to start up… All these other sports are such a snooze…”_ they heard someone say from outside of the bathroom, Tony looked at Harm in a panic.  Harm shook his head and held his finger over his lips, “Get on the toilet, and do not move a muscle.” Harm whispered as he stood in front of the toilet while Tony got into position, holding onto Harm’s shoulders to keep himself steady.

 

 _“I know what you mean… Baseball is an all-American sport, and yet they have all those fall sports that don’t make a lick of sense…”_ whoever the first person was talking too responded as they entered the bathroom.  Tony furrowed his brows slightly as he looked through the crack in the door, “Idiots, clearly they don’t know good sports when it counts.” Tony whispered as he looked down at Harm.

 

Harm laughed deeply in his chest, forcing himself to not let the laughter bubble out “You’re biased because you date a fall-sport person.  And you hate baseball.” Harm quipped as he quickly captured Tony’s lips in a full tongue-on-tongue kiss to keep the laughter from both men to rumble out.

 

When Harm heard the two intruders leave the bathroom, he finally pulled his lips away from Tony, both men in a breathless state as they leaned against the stall wall, “Jesus… I could have kept quiet, you know!  Didn’t have to try and swallow my tonsils!” Tony protested quietly, rubbing at his kiss swollen lips.

 

Harm shrugged as he slipped out of the stall, “You don’t have your tonsils anymore, remember?” Harm asked as he walked over to the row of sinks, turning on two of the faucets.

 

Tony rolled his eyes as he washed his hands thoroughly, “That is completely beside the point, _Harmon_.” Tony retorted as he flicked water droplets at Harm’s face, grinning as he walked to the paper towel dispenser and dried his hands off.

 

“Then what is the point, _Anthony_?” Harm asked as he swiped the water off his face, then followed Tony out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on his jeans as he went.

 

Tony shook his head “The point is, we’re going to be late for class… Like _really_ late.  Even if that’s not the original point – If I get another tardy because of you, my dad really will kill us…” Tony said as he headed towards the stairwell.

 

Harm frowned as he slipped his hand into the back of Tony’s jean pocket, “You could have stopped, you didn’t… So this isn’t my fault.  Anyway, I’ll see you after last period, behave yourself.” Harm said as he kissed Tony quickly on the lips and then turned the opposite direction of Tony, heading down one hall while Tony took another hall.

 

* * *

 

 

After school was let out, Tony sat on the trunk of Harm’s corvette in the student parking lot, staring blankly as dozens of students walked past him, either saying hi or sparking up minimal conversation with Tony as he waited for Harm to show up.

 

“So, Harm is finally out, huh?” one student – Joe Nelson – asked as he stood at the back of the corvette with his girlfriend beside him.

 

Tony nodded, his eyes still locked on the four doors that were pouring out copious amounts of students “Yeah, he is.” Tony said flatly, twisting the strap of his backpack in his fingers.

 

Joe leaned against the corvette, “How does it feel dating a criminal?  Make you get all… warm and fuzzy inside, dating someone who probably took more dick up the ass while on the inside than you could ever imagine?” he asked casually, as if it were the weather they were discussing.

 

Tony shook his head, clenching his jaw slightly as he spotted Harm walking through the throng of people “It feels the same as dating him before he was locked up.  He hasn’t changed, and never will… So I’d suggest you beat it before he shows up.” Tony stated through clenched teeth.

 

Harm showed up at that moment, grinning as he leaned his hip against the side of the corvette, an eyebrow raised as he looked at Joe “This guy bothering you T?” Harm asked, nodding in Joe’s direction.

 

“No, he was just leaving… Weren’t you, Joe?” Tony asked, finally looking in the direction of the offensive man.

 

Joe nodded “Uh yeah… Hey Harm… Welcome back!” Joe said nervously as he grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and quickly took off in the direction of his own vehicle.

 

“What the hell was that about?” Harm asked as he tossed his backpack into the backseat of the corvette, then tossed Tony’s back there too.

 

Tony shrugged as he slid off the hood of the car and slid into the passenger seat, “Nothing to worry about, I handled it.” Tony said as he clicked his seatbelt into place “Are we going apartment hunting?” Tony asked, fluidly changing the subject.

 

Harm sighed as he slipped into the driver’s seat and started the engine, “Yeah, we are… And you’re going to tell me what Joe said, because it was obviously something to make you mad.” Harm said as he pulled out of the parking space and headed towards the exit gates.

 

Tony shook his head and threaded his fingers with Harm’s “After we get home… I don’t need you getting us killed right now.  I want you to have a cleared mind so you can find the perfect place for you to live.” Tony said as he smiled over at Harm.

 

Harm shrugged as he drove towards the realtor’s office in Alexandria, “What are the chances of me finding a place though?  I mean, I’m eighteen and still in high school… And, for all intents and purposes, I have a criminal record… That’s like, three strikes against me already.” Harm said glumly as he looked over at Tony briefly.

 

“Your record is clean, I had my dad check already… And besides, dozens of high school students who are eighteen move out, if they can afford it…” Tony said quietly, watching the scenery slowly come to a stop as they pulled into the realtor’s parking lot.

 

Harm chuckled a bit “Well, I can definitely afford it…if it’s in my price range.  Grams made sure of that one…” Harm said quietly as he looked over at Tony, “I didn’t know it at the time – but for the past… I don’t know, probably before I was even born… She had a savings account that was pretty much untouched, except for the deposits and the interest that built up over time…” Harm said as he shut the engine off.

 

Tony raised his eyebrow slowly “So, what are you telling me?  That you’re rich now?” Tony asked, confusion clear in his voice and facial expression as he grabbed his backpack.

 

Harm shook his head “Not filthy rich, but I can cover rent of an apartment without having to get a job for a while.  Hell, I might even be able to get a house, something small… I don’t know yet.  Only way we’re going to find out is by walking through that door.” Harm said as he grabbed his backpack and headed for the door, Tony quickly joining him at his side as the two men entered the realty office together.


	12. Chapter 12

** May 23rd, 2011 **

 

* * *

 

A couple of weeks had passed since Harm and Tony had ventured into the realtor’s office, and between school, dance practice for Tony, anger management classes for Harm and searching for the perfect apartment, the boys were exhausted, but, Harm had finally found the perfectly place.

 

It was small, but it had everything that Harm would need for the next few years, and it was reasonably affordable considering it was an old warehouse that had been converted into studio apartments.  Best part of it all was that it was only two blocks away from Tony’s house still, so they could still meet up without having to drive anywhere.

 

Harm stood in the fully furnished – after having moved everything in over the past two weekends and whenever they had time – apartment, looking around at the modern loft with a smile on his face, “So, what do you think?” Harm asked as he turned towards Tony who was sprawled out on the platform bed in the bedroom.

 

Tony lifted his head up tiredly “I love it, but I am so ready for a nap…” Tony said, yawning loudly as he dropped his head back down onto the mattress.

 

Harm chuckled as he walked up the two steps to the bedroom and crawled up Tony’s body, hovering over the younger man’s face, “Can’t sleep babe, you’ve got a birthday party to get too.” Harm said as he leaned in, kissing Tony lovingly on the lips.

 

Tony groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach, with Harm still on top of him, “I should have opted for no party – My dad went _way_ overboard this year… Rented out a damn room and everything at the rec center…” Tony grumbled as he adjusted a couple of times on the bed.

 

Harm sighed as he kissed along Tony’s clothed back, “You.  Will.  Be.  Fine.” Harm said between kisses, “Besides, I heard the star quarterback was going to be there with his entourage, so… Should be an interesting night…” Harm whispered into Tony’s ear, gently kissing the shell of it.

 

Tony giggled as he turned his head and kissed Harm softly on the lips, “The star quarterback huh?  The one I’ve been crushing on for the past six years?” Tony asked as he turned back onto his back and set his hands on either side of Harm’s neck.

 

Harm nodded as he leaned in, his lips hovering mere inches from Tony’s “Uh huh, that’s the one.  That’s why you have to go get ready!” Harm exclaimed as he kissed Tony.

 

Tony wrapped his legs around Harm’s lower back as the kiss between them deepened, “But…” Tony breathed out, looking up at Harm “What if I’d rather stay here, with the basketball player instead?” Tony asked quietly, gently twisting Harm’s hair in his fingertips.

 

Harm shook his head “Then Gibbs would come searching for you – and since he knows where I live, that won’t be a hard find… and then he’d kill us both.  Especially after all the money he put into this party.” Harm said as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s back and lifted the younger man up off the bed.

 

Tony frowned as he laid his head in the curve of Harm’s nose, “But it’s _my_ birthday.  Shouldn’t I get what I want on my birthday?” Tony asked as he looked into Harm’s eyes.

 

Harm nodded as he kissed Tony gently “Yeah, you should… What is it that you want Tony?” Harm asked softly as he danced around the room slightly with Tony still in his arms.

 

Tony kissed Harm deeply, holding onto the back of Harm’s head as they kissed.  Once Tony pulled away he looked down into Harm’s eyes “I want you, Harm… All I ever wanted, and I ever needed.” Tony whispered as he brushed his thumbs up and down the sides of Harm’s neck.

 

Harm chuckled softly “I’ll give you whatever you want, T… _After_ the party.” Harm said as he dropped Tony to his feet, “Go get in the car, I have to grab your present.” Harm said as he kissed Tony then turned him towards the door, playfully swatting at Tony’s rear end.

 

“Okay, okay… I’m going!” Tony said as he turned towards Harm, “What’d ya get me?” Tony asked, grinning widely as he looked around the loft with a raised eyebrow.

 

Harm shook his head and pointed at the door “Go!  I’ll be down before you can even miss me!” Harm stated as he pushed Tony towards the door again, smiling softly.

 

Tony pouted slightly “But it’s my birthday!  And you said I could have whatever I wanted – I wanna know what you got me!” Tony protested, even as he walked out into the hallway.

 

“At your party, you will know then.  Now go.” Harm said as he kissed Tony’s forehead, then shut and locked the door on the younger man so he could collect the gift.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the party was in full swing at the rec center, Harm and Tony stood along a far wall, away from most of the crowd, “This is what your father paid for?  Seriously?” Harm asked, looking around at the rave-like setting that had been setup for Tony’s party.

 

Tony nodded, laying his head against Harm’s shoulder, “Happy eighteenth birthday to me, right?” Tony questioned, boredom clear in his tone as he grabbed Harm’s hand, and slowly began twisting the class ring around Harm’s finger.

 

Harm sighed as he kissed the top of Tony’s head “I’ll make it better tonight, and I was going to give you that gift when everyone else did… But I think I’ll save it for later too, if you’d be okay with that?  I thought this would just be a few close friends, not the entire school…” Harm said, looking out at the over packed rec room.

 

Tony frowned as he looked up at Harm “I think I’d like that, something personal and intimate… Much better than this…” Tony said quietly, “Hey… looks like Mac, Tim and Jimmy are sneaking out the back, maybe they found somewhere private to party.” Tony said, inclining his head towards the backdoors.

 

Harm nodded as he threaded his fingers with Tony’s and carefully moved through the throng of people, keeping an eye on their best friends as they got outside to the back of the rec center, “Hey!  Where are you guys headed?”  Harm called as he and Tony caught up to the trio.

 

Mac pointed to the park across the parking lot, “There... they have a picnic area that we thought we’d hang out at… We love you Tony, but this party is just…” Mac waved her hand helplessly.

 

Tony sighed “I know… It’s terrible – I don’t know why my dad was thinking…” Tony said as they all moved over to the grassy area of the park and sat down in a circle in the grass.

 

“We’ll do something to make up for this party, T… It’s the least we can do.” Harm said as he leaned back on his palms and looked over at Tony.

 

Tony shook his head and leaned into Harm’s side, “I don’t need another party.  I’ve got all I need right here – You four are all I need to have a good time.” Tony said sincerely as he looked around at his friends, smiling slightly.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the party had been concluded, Tony and Harm were standing outside of Tony’s house and they were leaning against the trunk of Harm’s corvette, “I’m going to have to talk to him about this…” Tony said quietly as he watched his father’s silhouette in the front window of the house.

 

“You want me to come inside with you?  I still haven’t given you your gift…” Harm said quietly, looking down at Tony.

 

Tony shook his head “I’d rather face him alone.  Kind of tired too – How about tomorrow?  At least once this embarrassing night has blown over and I’m not so pissed off…” Tony questioned as he looked up at Harm.

 

Harm nodded as he pushed away from the corvette, “Yeah, that’s fine with me.  I’ll see you tomorrow, and… Good luck in there.” Harm said as he kissed Tony softly on the lips before getting into his car and taking off down the road.

 

Tony sighed as he walked through the front door, coming face to face with his father, “So, how was it tonight?” Gibbs asked, looking at his son expectantly.

 

Tony shook his head as he walked past Gibbs “The worst night, _ever_.  Thanks for asking.” Tony said angrily as he trudged up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

 

A few seconds later, Gibbs was walking through the door, “Okay well, what the hell happened?  You were so stoked about this party a week ago!”  Gibbs asked as he sat at Tony’s desk, looking at his son with a raised eyebrow.

 

Tony frowned as he paced back and forth, “YEAH!  When I thought that the party was going to be FAMILY and FRIENDS!  Not the entire fucking school, DAD!” Tony shouted angrily, turning to face his father.

 

Gibbs gaped a little and then sighed “I thought this was what you wanted!  Everyone to celebrate your ‘ _becoming an adult’_!” Gibbs shouted back, pushing himself out of the chair to face his son.

 

“Oh my _gawd!_   You don’t listen!  You _never_ listen when I try and tell you things!  When the hell did I ever say I wanted the _entire school_ at my birthday party?!  Huh?!  _NEVER_ , THAT’S WHEN!” Tony screamed, his eyes watering slightly from the anger he felt boiling inside of his body.

 

When Gibbs remained silent for a while, Tony just shook his head and grabbed his backpack and duffle bag, starting to shove clothes into it “You know what – Whatever, _dad_.  I’m so done with this – I’m going to stay with Harm until you figure out what the hell you wanna say.” Tony said angrily as he slung his bags over his shoulder and headed for the door.

 

Gibbs grabbed Tony’s arm, stopping his movements “The hell you will!  You’re still _my son_ and I will not let you go and stay at your boyfriend’s house!” Gibbs growled, staring down at his son with a steely glint in his eyes.

 

Tony shook his head “You don’t get it, do you?  I’m eighteen now, dad.  I can do whatever the hell I feel like – and if that means going over to my boyfriend’s to get away from _you_ then that’s just what I’ll do!” Tony growled just as angrily, yanking his arm away from his father as he proceeded down the stairs and out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

It took Tony over an hour to finally show up at Harm’s doorstep – he was walking extremely slowly, trying to calm down – he sighed as he knocked on the steel door, listening as he heard Harm shuffle from the bedroom towards the door.

 

Harm sleepily looked at Tony “T… What are you…” Harm barely got the sentence out as Tony pushed his way into the apartment and tossed his bags onto the floor.

 

“He’s an asshole! I… I just, I can’t go home to him right now!” Tony shouted, tears of anger riding down his cheeks.

 

Harm sighed as he walked over to Tony and wrapped his arms around Tony’s trembling body, “Hey… Its okay, you know you can stay here.” Harm said as he slowly massaged into Tony’s shoulders and back, feeling as the younger man melted into his chest.

 

“I just… He’s so insensitive sometimes, why is he such a bastard?” Tony asked sadly, clutching onto Harm’s back as the tears rode down his face and onto Harm’s bare chest.

 

Harm frowned as he tightened his grip on Tony a bit, “I don’t know babe, I really don’t…” Harm said softly as he kissed the top of Tony’s head lightly, rocking Tony side to side in his arms slightly.

 

Once Tony had calmed down enough, he pulled out of Harm’s embrace and grabbed his bags, “I think I’m just going to take a shower, then head to sleep… Don’t mind if I use your shampoo and stuff, do you?  I forgot mine.” Tony said sheepishly, looking towards the bathroom that was walled off by blocks of glass.

 

Harm shook his head and kissed the back of Tony’s head, “Go for it, least you’ll smell like your most favorite person in the world.” Harm teased as he walked into the bedroom with Tony.  Harm collapsed back into the bed and watched as Tony went into the bathroom.

 

“And who’s to say you’re my favorite person in the world?” Tony asked as he stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower, standing underneath the rainshower head.

 

Harm sighed as he rolled out of bed and came into the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet seat as he watched Tony “Because you came here instead of anywhere else… Kind of makes me your favorite person in the world, right now.” Harm said, grinning as he watched soap suds run down Tony’s body.

 

Tony shook his head as he laid his head back, letting the soap rinse out of his hair, “I cannot dispute the fact that you are my favorite person in the world.  And it’s not just a ‘right now’ thing, it’s an always thing – You will always be my favorite.” Tony said as he turned towards Harm and began soaping up his body, “Also, you’re drooling… This is why normal humans get showers with doors and stuff…” Tony said, looking at the glass circular shower.

 

Harm shrugged “I’m not normal, and neither are you – besides, I like the industrial feel… Smooth lines… hard planes…” Harm said slowly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he watched Tony’s body.

 

“You’re not talking about the apartment anymore, are you?” Tony asked, blushing furiously under the heated gaze from Harm.

 

Harm shook his head as he stood up and stripped out of his boxers, “No… Not really.” Harm said huskily as he walked into the open shower, crowding Tony against the glass wall.

 

Tony hissed from the cold of the glass hitting his hot back, looking up into the dilated blue eyes of his boyfriend, “So… I’m industrial?  Is that what you’re saying?” Tony asked as he slid his hands down Harm’s soaked chest, tangling his fingers in the sparse black hairs on the taller man’s chest.

 

Harm shook his head against as he leaned down, kissing along Tony’s neck, “No… You’re not… You’re just… you.  Perfection.” Harm whispered against Tony’s ear, his hands working methodically along Tony’s hips and back towards Tony’s rear.

 

Tony squirmed against the shower wall, grasping at Harm’s biceps “Shower wall is really cold…” Tony complained quietly as he watched Harm’s face, noticing the taller man was raptly fascinated with where he was moving his fingers along Tony’s body.

 

Harm nodded “You done?” Harm asked, reaching towards the taps without looking, Tony nodded as he slipped out from underneath Harm’s body, collecting two large towels from the shelf beside the shower while Harm cut the water off.

 

Harm wrapped the towel around his waist and then grabbed the towel from Tony’s hands, drying Tony’s body off slowly while kissing the younger man, easing him backwards towards the bedroom as he dried.  Tony curled his hands around Harm’s neck as they walked and kissed, “Gonna give me that birthday present, now?” Tony asked between kisses.

 

Harm nodded as he lifted Tony up slightly, then carefully laid him down into the bed, following him quickly and placing their lips back together, a heated and passionate kiss ensuing between the two, “Just the one that you really wanted.” Harm whispered as he turned their bodies so they were lying in the center of the bed.

 

Tony wrapped his legs around Harm’s back and fluidly flipped the taller man down onto his back, “My present, I get to control it.” Tony said as he pressed his palms into Harm’s chest, slowly rocking into Harm’s erection.

 

Harm bit his bottom lip as he reached over to the nightstand blindly, grabbing the bottle of lube inside and tossing it onto the bed, “Do… Do you want…?” Harm asked, holding up a box of condoms between his fingertips.

 

Tony shook his head, “Don’t need it.” Tony said as he tossed the box across the room and smiled as he leaned down, kissing across Harm’s jawline and down his neck, still rocking his hips in slow circular movements.

 

Harm slid his hands down Tony’s back slowly, he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingertips, setting the bottle aside as he moved his fingers down to Tony’s opening, gently massaging into the tight ring.

 

Tony whimpered and pressed his forehead against Harm’s chest “Damn… You… You feel… so different… from myself…” Tony panted out as Harm slowly pushed a finger inside, Tony’s fingers curling against Harm’s chest.

 

“You’ve… been playing with yourself?” Harm asked, mildly shocked by Tony’s admission as he began carefully thrusting his finger into Tony’s hole, stretching to accommodate for a second finger.

 

Tony nodded against Harm’s shoulder “Mhmmm, you do it… better… though…” Tony said, moaning against Harm’s chest as a second finger slid into him. 

 

Harm chuckled softly as he scissored and stretched Tony, listening to each moan and whimper that escaped Tony’s lips, “Glad for that, I guess…” Harm whispered as he kissed Tony’s forehead gently.

 

“Harm… please… I can’t… wait any longer… please…” Tony begged, his fingers flexing convulsively against Harm’s chest as he rocked his hips backwards against Harm’s fingers.

 

Harm smiled as he slid his fingers out of Tony, wiping them on the towel still around his waist, pulling it off his hips to reveal the rest of his body.  Harm grabbed the lube and popped the cap again, he poured a glob in his hand and liberally coated his cock.  Tony lifted his head up and pressed his lips against Harm’s, kissing the taller man as his lower body ceaselessly grinded against Harm’s body.

 

Tony moaned into Harm’s mouth as he felt the cock head breach past his opening, his fingers gripping tightly against Harm’s chest as he pulled his head away, resting his forehead against Harm’s cheek as he tried breathing through the worst of the pain, “Hey, you okay?” Harm asked, setting one hand against Tony’s back and gently rubbing up and down.

 

Tony nodded slightly “Mhm… Just gotta get used to this again…” Tony whispered as he rotated his hips slightly, gasping as more of Harm’s cock slid deeper, “Fuck!  Bad move… bad… bad… bad…” Tony griped as he gripped tighter against Harm’s chest.

 

Harm sighed as he massaged up and down Tony’s spine “You’re not relaxing Tony… focus on me and only me, not what’s going on down there…” Harm said as he lifted Tony’s head up and kissed him softly on the lips.

 

Tony deepened the kiss slowly, pressing his palms into the mattress just above Harm’s shoulders, eventually fully seating himself against Harm’s cock, whimpering and moaning with every inch he took down. “Better?” Harm asked as he set his hands on Tony’s thighs, looking up at Tony who was now sitting in Harm’s lap.

 

Tony nodded “Mhm, much better now.” Tony said softly as he set his hands against Harm’s sides, pressing the heels of his hands down as he leveraged his body slowly up and down Harm’s length.

 

Harm pressed his heels into the mattress and thrusted upward against Tony’s downward thrusts, making both men moan out, “Fuck… So good babe…” Harm panted as he slid his hands up Tony’s sides, brushing his thumbs over Tony’s taut nipples.

 

Tony laid his forehead against Harm’s chest as he continued sliding his lower body up and down his length, “I love you, Harm.” Tony whispered as he pressed several kisses into Harm’s chest.

 

“Love you too Tony.” Harm said as he wrapped his arms in an x-shape around Tony’s back, “You ready for this?” Harm asked, rocking his hips upward.  Tony nodded and braced his hands against the top of the steel headboard, lifting his upper body up.

 

“Yeah babe, I’m ready.” Tony said, licking his lips slightly as Harm began thrusting rapidly upward into Tony’s channel.  Tony dropped his head backwards as he screamed out in pure pleasure as Harm’s cock thrusted into him, hitting his prostate nearly every thrust, “Oh fuck!  Fuck… Fuck!  Yes!” Tony screamed, his fingers gripping tighter against the headboard.

 

Harm moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, thrusting faster and harder upward into Tony, his head tilted backwards, “Oh god!  Don’t stop… So close Harm!  Don’t… don’t stop!” Tony screamed out, his entire body shuddering in ecstacy.

 

Harm quickly flipped him and Tony over, hooking his arms underneath Tony’s knees and pushing them upward, his palms pushing into the mattress as he continued drilling into Tony, reveling in the screams of ecstacy filling the air from Tony’s mouth, “Gonna come… fuck I’m gonna come…” Tony panted out, arching his back as Harm nailed his prostate over and over again.

 

Harm nodded as he leaned up slightly, wrapping one hand around Tony’s cock and rapidly pumping Tony’s shaft as he continued thrusting his hips into Tony, loud guttural moans rolling from Harm.  Tony squirmed against the mattress, his fingertips gripping onto the comforter as his cock thickened and began spurting shots of come across his stomach and chest “Harmmm!” Tony screamed, his eyes closing tightly and his channel tightening around Harm’s cock.

 

Harm groaned loudly, his hips stuttering slightly as he released his load deeply into Tony’s body, “Fuck Tony… Damn…” Harm gasped out as he slowly pulled out, stroking his still heavily leaking cock onto the towel beneath Tony.

 

Tony laid sprawled on the bed, panting heavily as he tried regaining his breath “You… definitely… made… my birthday… better…” Tony gasped out, looking up at Harm with a lazy smile on his face.

 

Harm chuckled as he pulled the towel out from underneath Tony carefully, then began cleaning up Tony’s leaking anal cavity and his stomach and chest “I’m glad I made it better, babe.” Harm said as he crawled off the bed and tossed the towel into the bathroom.

 

Tony nodded as he pushed the comforter and sheets down with his feet, then snuggled into one side of the bed, Harm slid back into bed with Tony and pulled the sheet up to their waists.  Tony rolled over and laid his head against Harm’s chest, “Thank you…” Tony whispered softly as he threaded his fingers in the fine hairs on Harm’s chest.

 

Harm kissed the top of Tony’s head and pulled the sheet up further, “Shhh.  Go to sleep T.” Harm whispered, chuckling softly as he ran his hand up and down Tony’s back soothingly until he felt Tony’s breathing even out, Harm smiled as he hugged around Tony’s back, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Harm had woken up with Tony still plastered against his chest, their legs tangled together and in the sheets, Harm sighed as he looked down at the top of Tony’s head, “This is what I missed…” Harm whispered as he carded his fingers through Tony’s hair lightly.

 

Tony snuggled closer and smiled against Harm’s neck “I missed this too…” Tony whispered, rubbing against Harm’s chest lightly.

 

Harm chuckled as he kissed the top of Tony’s head “Could have this every day for the rest of your life, you know…” Harm said softly.

 

Tony lifted his head up from Harm’s neck and looked down at him “How do you figure we could do that?” Tony asked softly, pulling himself up to a seated position.

 

Harm rolled off the bed “Back in a second.” Harm said as he pulled on his boxers and trudged into the living room where his backpack was.  Harm dug through the front pocket and grabbed a square leather box then came back to the bed, lying on his stomach in front of Tony with the box turned towards Tony in his open palm.

 

Tony looked at the box with his head cocked to the side “Was this what you wanted to give me last night?” Tony asked softly, scooting closer to Harm and the box.

 

Harm nodded as he propped the box open, looking up at Tony with a smile on his face.  Tony’s jaw dropped open as he looked down at the puzzle piece necklaces, which had one stone each of red, orange and yellow and the male symbol on one piece, and then one stone each of green, blue and purple and another male symbol on the other piece, sitting inside the box “Oh my god!  They’re… they’re amazing, Harm!” Tony squeaked out, shaking fingers gently running over the two connected necklaces.

 

Harm smiled as he extracted the ‘bottom’ piece and held it in his palm, “Now… I know this isn’t typical…” Harm said as he set the box down and pushed up to his knees, scooting closer to Tony, “But, I… I have to know… Tony, would you do me the greatest honor, and marry me?” Harm asked nervously, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked into Tony’s eyes.

 

Tony squealed excitedly as he threw himself against Harm’s chest, kissing all over the taller man’s face repeatedly, while saying “Yes, yes, yes” over and over again.

 

Harm chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, the necklace fisted in his palm as he kissed Tony lovingly on the lips, “I love you, Tony.” Harm said as he looked up at Tony.

 

Tony nodded as he rested his forehead against Harm’s, “Love you too babe… Now, put it on!” Tony said as he dropped out of Harm’s arms and turned around, tilting his head back slightly to smile up at Harm.

 

Harm grinned as he unlatched the necklace and draped it over Tony’s neck, locking it into place and leaning down, kissing Tony upside down “Told you that this was forever.” Harm said as he turned back towards the box, pulling out the other half of the necklace and slipping it on over his head.

 

Tony turned around and grabbed the two puzzle pieces, linking them together while around both of their necks, “My perfect match.” Tony said quietly as he looked up at Harm.

 

Harm nodded as he cupped the side of Tony’s face, pulling him closer as he pressed their lips together, kissing Tony slow and lovingly.  The two necklace pieces dangling between their chests as they wrapped around one another and fell into the mattress, their lips still locked in a devastatingly passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the necklace, you can find it here:   
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51C14PHJnGL._UY395_.jpg


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next couple of days, Harm and Tony got into a rather ‘domestic’ routine between school and home life while living together.  Gibbs hadn’t attempted to contact or even come over to the apartment, which Tony was rather grateful for, since he was still _extremely_ pissed off at the man for practically ruining his eighteenth birthday.

 

But, Gibbs was worried about his son, and when he went over to Harm’s apartment, noticing that Tony’s black corvette was missing from the back alley, he decided now would be a good time to check on how Tony was actually doing, from the only person who knew what was going on.

 

Harm opened the front door, wearing a loose pair of shorts that hung low on his hips, and an opened button-up shirt, the puzzle piece necklace dangling against his bare chest “Oh, it’s you…” Harm said as he pulled the door open further and let Gibbs into the apartment.

 

“Yeah, what?  Were you expecting someone else?” Gibbs asked as he walked into the apartment, looking around the space slowly.

 

Harm shook his head “No, I thought Tony had forgotten his key… He likes doing that for some reason.” Harm stated as he walked over to the coffee pot and hit the brew button.

 

“How is he, Harm?  Like, really… Is he happy here? Happier than when he was living at home, with me?” Gibbs asked, walking around the open living room/kitchen/dining room area.

 

Harm nodded as he poured a cup of the freshly brewed coffee, setting it on the center island “Yeah, he is happy, Gibbs.  Happier than at your place?  I don’t know, I haven’t bothered to ask – We don’t exactly talk about you… He’s still pissed off.” Harm stated as he grabbed a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge.

 

Gibbs sighed as he sat on one of the kitchen stools, wrapping his hands around the hot mug, “I miss my son, Harm.  How do I get him back?” Gibbs asked, staring up at the young man who was standing in front of him.

 

Harm shrugged as he set his bottle down, bracing his hands against the counter “Have you tried actually talking to him?  Listening to him, and I mean, _actually_ listening to the words coming out of his mouth?” Harm asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

 

Gibbs shook his head, looking down into the black coffee, “No… I’ve been trying to give him space, I thought… maybe he would just come back on his own… but that doesn’t seem to be happening…” Gibbs stated, rubbing at the side of his head vigorously.

 

Harm chuckled humorously as he backed up to the counter and jumped onto it, “That’s because he _likes_ living here with me.  He has freedom that he never had living with you.  Gibbs, he’s eighteen… an adult… Sure he’s only been an adult for four days, but he enjoys being able to do the things that you’d never let him do…” Harm stated blandly as he looked at his boyfriend’s father.

 

“And just what the hell does he do that he couldn’t do when he lived with me?!” Gibbs demanded angrily, standing up and pinning Harm with a steely look in his eyes.

 

Harm shook his head “Live, for one thing – He’s able to go out and hang with friends, come back whenever he wants too without a curfew.  We’re able to kiss each other, without getting bashed in the head with a pillow… And yeah, we do the things that _adults_ do, Gibbs… Hell, we do the things that forty-three percent of all teenagers are doing nowadays.” Harm stated, his voice rising slightly as his own anger began festering beneath the surface.

 

Gibbs stared at Harm with wide eyes – Hearing the words, and speculating being two totally different things – “You… You guys have…” Gibbs shook his head as he sat back down, cradling his head in his hands.

 

Harm sighed as he slid off the counter, “Yeah, we’ve had _sex_ Gibbs.  And, Tony… God, he just wanted to crawl out from underneath your eagle-eyes and oppressive thumb.  I know you gave him a lot of leeway when he said that he wanted to do Dance, Gymnastics, and Cheer… When you wanted him to do Baseball, Basketball or Football… But you never let him actually express himself to the fullest.” Harm said quietly, pressing his palms into the counter.

 

“So, I need to apologize to him… I was being stubborn, and I was being a bastard, for a big portion of his teenage life…” Gibbs surmised quietly, tapping his fingernail against the ceramic mug in his hand.

 

Harm nodded as he looked up, “Yeah dad, you do need to apologize…” Tony said as he walked over to the bookcase lining one of the walls “I got all the way to the mall, and realized… I left my wallet at home… and my keys.” Tony said as he grabbed both items off the shelf and stuffed them into his hoodie pocket.

 

Gibbs turned around in his chair and looked at his son with a frown “Do you have time to talk now?  Or… Are you busy?” Gibbs asked rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans as he looked his son over, noticing the same necklace dangling across Tony’s neck that Harm was wearing.

 

Tony shrugged as he looked between his father and boyfriend, Harm tilted his head side to side then shrugged, “Yeah, we can talk… C’mon.” Tony said as he walked towards the door, “I’ll be back around six, Harm… Order Chinese! Vegetable Lo Mein and Wonton soup.” Tony called over his shoulder as he and Gibbs left the loft together.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sat on the hood of his corvette – same make and model as Harm’s; a ‘68 Mako Shark, except black.  Tony cupped his hands between his kneecaps and stared up at his father, looking at the older man expectantly.

 

“Okay… I’m ready to listen, to whatever you have to say.” Gibbs said quietly as he sat on the hood next to Tony, looking down at the ground.

 

“What the heck do you want me to say dad?  I’m not going to apologize, I didn’t do anything wrong… This is _your_ time to talk – you have five years’ worth of apologizing to me to do.” Tony stated, turning to look at his father with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Five years?!  What the hell do you mean I have five years’ worth?!” Gibbs demanded, hopping off the hood of the corvette and whirling around to stare at his son.

 

Tony sighed as he lowered his head, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly “This… This is what you have to apologize for dad!  Every time we try and talk, you turn it into this huge argument.  When I told you I thought I was gay – ‘ _No son of mine is going to be gay!_ ’ – When I told you I wanted to take gymnastics, - ‘ _Gymnastics are for girls, you’re a guy Tony!_ ’…” Tony shouted, hopping off the hood to stand toe-to-toe with his father “I’m gay dad, I have known this since I was practically twelve years old!  I like gymnastics, dance, cheer, yoga and ballet! I hate football, basketball, soccer and baseball – Ugh, I especially hate baseball!  The only reason I tolerate football and basketball is because of Harm, and even then I am mildly enthused by the sport, and Harm knows that!  Harm will even change the channel when I come into a room if he’s watching a game, and we’ll watch something that we _both_ enjoy!  Jesus, Harm knows more about me than you ever could, and I’m your SON!” Tony screamed, his entire face red as he gasped for breaths after his long winded tirade.

 

Gibbs stared at his son, biting at his bottom lip as he tried to form the words he knew he needed to say “Tony I…” Gibbs sighed and rubbed at his scalp vigorously.

 

Tony shook his head slowly “Forget it, you’re absolutely _incapable_ of apologizing.  All these years… I swear it’s like I was just dropped off at your doorstep one day and Mom just begged you to keep me like I was some lost puppy or something…” Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest as he paced the length of his car.

 

Gibbs watched Tony, a panicked look in his eyes “Tony…” Gibbs managed to squeak out, his own voice sounding foreign to his ears as he watched his son stop and slowly turn towards him.

 

Tony’s eyes went as wide as saucers as he stared at his father “Oh my god… Please, please tell me I’m not…” Tony pleaded, tears coming to his eyes as he gripped onto the puzzle piece of his necklace, biting back his bottom lip.

 

“T, we wanted to tell you – Shannon and I – when you turned thirteen… But, then the accident and… I just… I didn’t know how to tell you… Especially then, when you were starting to learn who you were, I didn’t want to mess with your identity Tony… and for that – and all of it – I am _sorry_.  I am _so_ sorry I never told you that you were adopted… I’m sorry that I held you back from being your true self… I’m just… I’m _sorry_!” Gibbs said as he took a tentative step towards Tony.

 

Tony shook his head and angrily swiped at the tears in his eyes, “Tell me why… Why did you adopt me?  Why did you chose _me_ to be your son, and then… just… throw my personality back in my face when I started growing into myself?!” Tony demanded to know, keeping his distance from Gibbs.

 

“Shan and I adopted you, because we thought we couldn’t have kids… and we did, want kids, your father – He was a miserable, miserable man… an alcoholic, he beat his wife and had an ugly temper… And when we heard about you from the adoption agent… We knew that letting you go back to that man, we just… we couldn’t let it happen… So, you became our foster son… You were only eight months at the time T… After having you for a year, we were finally allowed to adopt you, and we did… Then a year later, Shan got pregnant with Kelly… We chose you, because you were meant to be with us, meant to be our son!” Gibbs frowned as he crossed his arms over his stomach, shaking his head slightly “I never meant to hurt you Tony, by suppressing who you were… I was just… I was scared that if you really got out into the world, you’d end up like Shannon and Kelly… or… you’d turn into your birth father… I just, I didn’t want either of those things to happen.” Gibbs confessed, keeping his eyes on the concrete below his feet.

 

Tony nodded as he leaned against the car, hanging his head slightly “I guess I can understand that.  I was scared too, you know?  After mom and Kel were killed… I hated getting into cars, even though I had to out of necessity…” Tony said quietly, fiddling with the necklace in his fingertips, “I’m not coming home though… I can forgive you, but… I like living here, with Harm… Can you accept that and move on from the notion that I’m not a little kid anymore?” Tony asked, looking up at his father, a serious but pleading look in his eyes.

 

Gibbs nodded solemnly, “Yeah Tony… It’s going to be tough, and I’ll hate it, but yeah… I can accept that you’re an adult, and you’re able to make your own decisions now.” Gibbs said softly as he straightened himself up and held his arms out towards Tony.

 

Tony smiled as he rushed into his father’s arms, holding onto Gibbs’ tightly “He proposed to me, ya know… The morning after my birthday.” Tony said, smiling brightly as he looked up at Gibbs.

 

“Yeah?  Is that what the two necklaces are about?” Gibbs asked, taking the puzzle piece pendant in his fingertips and examining the piece with a gentle smile on his face, “Have you guys set a date or anything like that?” Gibbs questioned, raising his eyebrow slightly.

 

Tony nodded enthusiastically “After I graduate, we’re going to get married on July 4th.  So, you have a year and a half to start saving up for it!” Tony said as he stepped back slightly, a shy smile crossing his face.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he brushed Tony’s hair out of his eyes “I’ll save up for it, as long as you plan it and just tell me what I’m paying for – I want your wedding, to the man you love, to be all about the two of you.” Gibbs said softly as he kissed Tony’s forehead lightly.

 

Tony giggled as he hugged his father again, “Thanks dad.  I really appreciate that.  I’ll try to _not_ break your bank, but… No promises… I can sometimes get a little carried away.” Tony admitted, grinning up at his father.  Gibbs laughed and nodded his head as he hugged Tony tightly to his chest.

 

Harm smiled as he looked down from the picture windows of the loft, “Atta boy Tony.” Harm said out loud as he stepped away from the window and dropped down onto the couch, flicking the TV on and surfing through the channels.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony returned back to the loft, five minutes after six, he sighed tiredly as he set several shopping bags down on top of the center island, he looked around the loft, then grinned once he spotted Harm standing in front of the mirror.

 

“Well, don’t you look good enough to eat?” Tony said as he walked into the bedroom and looked appreciatively up and down the length of Harm’s body, admiring the tight black slacks and purple button-up shirt, pieced together with a black tie.

 

Harm grinned as he turned around, “You better get dressed, we don’t have much time before we have to get out of here.” Harm said as he brushed a soft kiss against Tony’s lips as he walked towards the bathroom.

  
Tony raised his eyebrow “Where are we going?  I thought we were ordering in tonight.” Tony asked, even as he began rifling through his clothes in the closet.

 

“I don’t know, your dad didn’t say… Just said to be ready by 6:15 and dress nice.” Harm said, shrugging his shoulders as he applied Tony’s favorite cologne to his neck and chest.

 

Tony sighed as he pulled out a hot-pink silk button up, black tie and black slacks “Think this is a little… too much?” Tony asked, looking towards Harm.

 

Harm turned his head and shook his head “For you babe?  Never.  Pink and you go together almost as good as you and I do.” Harm said as he brushed a comb through his hair quickly, spiking up the front of his bangs with a bit of hair gel.

 

Tony nodded as he changed into the outfit, then joined Harm in the bathroom “So, which goes better though?  You and me? Or Me and pink?” Tony asked as he ran hair gel through his hair, cocking his head to the side slightly.

 

Harm shrugged as he leaned back against the glass shower wall, “Mmm, I don’t know, it’s a toss-up between the two, honestly.” Harm said, grinning as he ducked the wet wash cloth that Tony threw at him, “Okay, okay… You and Pink!” Harm exclaimed, running from the bathroom as Tony collected the wash cloth.

 

Tony laughed as he tossed the cloth back into the sink and followed Harm out into the living room, pinning the taller man against the counter, “I’d like to think that you and I go better together.” Tony said softly as he kissed the bottom of Harm’s chin lightly.

 

“Don’t have time Tony, gotta get out of here in three minutes.” Harm said as he spun Tony around and pressed him into the counter, kissing him lovingly on the lips before releasing him and heading towards the front door.

 

Tony groaned as he followed Harm “You’re such a killjoy sometimes, you know that?” Tony asked as he slid his hand into Harm’s as he walked down the stairs together.

 

Harm chuckled as he nudged Tony’s shoulder “I’ve been called a lot of things in the past, don’t think killjoy has ever been one of those things.” Harm mused as he pushed the service entry door open, letting Tony out before him.

 

Gibbs stared at the two men as they climbed into the back of the challenger together “You two are late.” He stated as he pulled out of the alley.

 

Harm shook his head “You’re actually early, by a minute.  But that’s beside the point – Where are you taking us?” Harm asked, leaning awkwardly in the backseat of the challenger.

 

Gibbs looked in the rearview mirror and shook his head “Not telling you, guess you both’ll just have to find out once we get there.” Gibbs said, grinning as he drove down the street, heading into the DC area.

 

* * *

 

 

When Gibbs pulled up into the parking lot of _The Wok_ , Tony shook his head slightly “Dad, this is like _uber_ expensive!” Tony exclaimed as the trio got out of the challenger.

 

Gibbs nodded “Yeah, I know.  It’s okay though… You, and Harm, both deserve this.” Gibbs said as he opened the front door to the restaurant, letting the two boys in before him, then walked up to the hostess’ podium “Reservation for Gibbs.” He said to the young girl standing behind the podium.

 

“Yes sir.  The rest of your guests have already been seated, if you will follow me.” She said, bowing as she grabbed three menus, leading the trio towards the back of the restaurant.

 

“Rest of your guests?  Dad, what on earth did you do?” Tony asked as they walked carefully through the restaurant.

 

Harm sighed as he set his hands onto Tony’s shoulders, squeezing firmly “Just go with it, Tony.  No more questions.” Harm instructed as he set his hand over Tony’s eyes as the hostess opened the doors to the private dining room.

 

Tony squirmed slightly as he blindly walked over the threshold with Harm’s guidance, when Harm lifted his hand everyone in the room – Gibbs, Ducky, Gerald, Tim, Mac, Jimmy, Abby, AJ and Harm – all shouting ‘ _Surprise’_ enthusiastically. 

 

Tony gasped as he looked around the dining room – decorated in a sea of green hued party decorations – he looked over at his father with tears in his eyes “Dad!  This… This is perfect!” Tony squeaked as he rushed into his father’s arms, hugging him fiercely.

 

Gibbs grinned as he hugged Tony warmly, kissing the top of his son’s head lovingly “I’m glad you like it, Tony… But it wasn’t all me.  Your fiancé had a lot to do with this as well.” Gibbs said softly.

 

Harm shook his head slowly “I just gave you the decoration ideas… This was all you Gibbs.” Harm said as he walked over to the large circular table and pulling out Tony and his chair.

 

Tony giggled as he plopped down into the chair, “This is amazing… I love you guys… all of you!” Tony said as he looked around the table at everyone, a bright smile on his face.

 

“So, should we eat first, or do gifts first?” Gibbs asked as he sat down on the other side of his son.

 

Tony shook his head and interlocked his hand with Harm’s “I think Harm and I should make an announcement first – A double celebration, if that’s okay with you?” Tony asked, looking at his father, Gibbs nodded, grinning slightly.  Tony inhaled deeply as he turned back to his friends and family, “Well, as of four days ago… Harm and I… We’re engaged!” Tony said excitedly, bouncing in his seat happily.

 

“Oh my gosh!  That’s so incredible!” Abby squealed happily as she bounced up from her seat and went over to Tony and Harm, hugging both men lovingly around the neck, “Where’s the ring?!  How’d he do it?!  Oh my gosh!  Need details!” Abby rambled out as she released the boys and headed back to her seat.

 

Tony giggled, “No ring – we uh, we’ve got matching necklaces.” Tony said as he and Harm pulled the necklaces out from underneath their shirts, linking the two puzzle pieces together, “And there really wasn’t any big romantic setting to it, if you were wondering… We were just lying together, and he asked.” Tony said, shrugging slightly as he looked up at Harm with a soft smile on his face.

 

“Give me a little credit, I at least – sort of – got down onto one knee and asked you.” Harm said as he kissed Tony’s forehead lightly.

 

Tony nodded as he nuzzled into Harm’s shoulder lightly “Okay, enough… I’m hungry and I _really_ want to open some presents!” Tony exclaimed, grinning as he sat up straight again, bouncing happily in his seat “Gifts first though, eating can wait.” Tony added as he looked around the table expectantly.

 

* * *

 

 

After receiving the gifts – Which included a boxset of Tony’s favorite shows, several DVDs, money and a new watch – and eating their meals Tony, Gibbs, Harm, and AJ were sitting around the table talking after everyone else had left for the evening.

 

“So, you two set a date yet?” AJ asked curiously, sipping at his water slowly.

 

Harm and Tony both nodded their heads, “July 4th, 2012.  After Tony graduates from school.” Harm said as he leaned back in the chair, stretching his legs out underneath the table.

 

AJ nodded as he looked over at Gibbs then back at his son, “Well, how do we do this?  Split the wedding bills down the middle?  One father pays?  I’ve never had to deal with this before.” AJ said, chuckling slightly as he looked around the table.

 

The three other men shrugged their shoulders “I don’t know.  I think it’s fair enough that the bills get split down the middle, since neither of us will be the bride… But, someone has to pay for the wedding, right?” Harm questioned, looking between Gibbs and AJ with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Sounds fair to me.  I definitely wouldn’t mind having someone to help pay for this shindig.” Gibbs said, chuckling as he leaned back in his chair, tapping at his empty plate with his finger.

 

AJ stood up and walked over to Harm and Tony, the boys stood up and hugged AJ, “Thanks for showing up, AJ.  I really appreciate it.” Tony said softly, looking up at the older man with a smile.

 

“Anything for my future son-in-law.  Happy birthday Tony, and congratulations, you’ve got yourself quite the catch in my son.” AJ said as he released the boys and walked over to Gibbs, shaking the man’s hand firmly “See you for the baseball game on Thursday?” AJ asked as he grabbed his jacket off the coat rack.

 

Gibbs nodded as he stood up, “Absolutely.  Nationals and Braves game is going to be amazing.” Gibbs said with a smile as he grabbed his suit coat and slid into it.

 

Tony groaned loudly, rolling his eyes as he banged his forehead against Harm’s chest, “They are so not invited to the wedding if all they can talk about is baseball.” Tony griped as he looked up at Harm.

 

Harm laughed as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders, “I’m sure that they will be too busy to think about baseball when we get married.” Harm said as he kissed the top of Tony’s head affectionately.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Tony and Harm got back to the loft, the two men laid in bed, Tony lying on top of Harm’s bare chest and drawing patterns against Harm’s pectoral muscle.  Harm smiled as he was doing the same to Tony’s back, “So, did you enjoy tonight?” Harm asked, resting his cheek against Tony’s head.

 

“Mhmmm.  It was the best, thank you so much for helping my dad with the planning.” Tony said softly, twisting a few strands of Harm’s chest hair around his index finger.

 

“I’m just surprised he was able to get everything done within just a few hours.  Determination is that man’s strong suit, I definitely see where you get it from.” Harm said, smiling softly as he massaged into Tony’s lower back.

 

Tony shook his head and sighed “He uh… He told me something earlier today, that… I _never_ would have suspected…” Tony said quietly, his breath hitching slightly as he curled his fingers into a fist, looking up at Harm with tears in his eyes.

 

Harm frowned “Is he okay?  I mean… Nothing’s wrong with him, health wise, right?” Harm asked in concern.

 

Tony shook his head slightly “No, no… Nothing like that – He’s fine health wise.” Tony said quietly, pushing up on his elbow to look down at Harm, “I uh… I’m adopted, Harm.” Tony said, frowning slightly as he sat up, pulling his legs up to his chest.

 

Harm laid flat on his back, gently rubbing up and down Tony’s back, “Really?  Why are you upset about this?  I mean… being adopted isn’t so bad.  Just means that you were special enough to get a great family, who loved you enough to deal with your craziness.” Harm said, smiling slightly as he tugged the back of Tony’s tank top, pulling his boyfriend back down against his side.

 

Tony sighed as he curled up against Harm’s side again, wrapping one arm around Harm’s stomach “You’re not funny, you know… This doesn’t change who I am, does it?” Tony asked, looking up at Harm.

 

Harm shook his head as he kissed the top of Tony’s head “Nope.  Just like when I found out that AJ was my dad… Doesn’t change who you are Tony.  You’re still you.  Tony the Lover, who despite hating every physical contact sport, fell in love with the superstar jock.  Tony the Protector… The guy who would go to the ends of the earth to fix his boyfriend’s stupidity whenever his temper gets the best of him.  Tony the Fighter… the guy who stands up to people two times his size, to protect someone else from getting beaten up.” Harm said, kissing the top of Tony’s head again, “You are who you always will be Tony, and nothing will change that, not even your biology.” Harm said, grinning brightly as he looked into Tony’s glistening green eyes.

 

Tony chuckled as he scooted up, kissing Harm lovingly on the lips, “You realize I said that to you when you were freaking out about AJ being your father, right?” Tony asked as he laid his head down against Harm’s shoulder.

 

Harm nodded as he reached down and pulled the sheets up over their bodies, “Of course I know that, I was there when you said it… Turnabout is fair play.  Besides, I changed it up a bit, I was the Justice Seeker, not the fighter.” Harm said, nuzzling his nose in Tony’s hair and sighing contentedly, “I love you Tony… Doesn’t matter who your father is – Because your _dad_ is who really matters, and Gibbs is the best dad I know…” Harm said softly.

 

Tony frowned as he tilted his head back slightly “Do you think I should move back in with him?” Tony asked softly, worrying his bottom lip in between his teeth.

 

Harm shrugged slightly “That’s up to you babe.  I love having you here, but if you think that you want to move back in with him… Then that’s up to you.” Harm said as he rubbed Tony’s back lovingly.

 

Tony sighed as he curled his fingers around Harm’s shoulder, “Maybe I could split my time between his house and here… I hate to think about him being in the house all by himself all the time… I mean, I know we don’t really get along, and he spends a lot of time in the basement… But he’s still my dad, no matter what some birth certificate might say.” Tony said as he snuggled deeper into Harm’s chest, placing a gentle kiss down on the flesh beneath his lips.

 

Harm nodded as he held onto Tony lightly “That he is babe that he is… We’ll figure all of this out in the morning though, we do have classes tomorrow after all.” Harm said, yawning into the top of Tony’s head as he snuggled down into the mattress and getting comfortable with Tony against his chest, “Love you Tony.” Harm whispered as he kissed Tony on the forehead.

 

Tony smiled as he squeezed Harm, “Love you too, Harm.  Night babe.” Tony whispered as he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him, listening to Harm’s breathing as it evened out, and then the steady drumming of the heart beneath his ear, eventually falling asleep to the sounds around him.


	14. Chapter 14

** June 20th, 2011 **

****

Harm sighed as he walked into the loft, dropping his backpack on the chair by the door as he sifted through the mail.  Harm separated the bills, junk and then his eye caught the lavender envelope and groaned as he looked at the fancy scrawl of his name written on the top of it.

 

Harm flipped the envelope around in his hands a few times, contemplating whether he should open it or not “Screw it, she can’t ruin my life any more than she already has…” Harm grumbled as he tore the flap up and pulled the stationary paper out and began reading the note;

 

_Dear Son,_

_I am so thrilled that you will be graduating soon, Frank and I have decided to postpone our trip to Rota in order to attend your graduation.  We do not know when we will be arriving to Virginia, as we’re currently in Cairo.  The city here is absolutely beautiful, Harmon, I think you would love it.  Frank is thinking about buying a small house here, isn’t that exciting?  Well nonetheless, hope to see you soon son._

_Trish._

Harm groaned loudly as he dropped his head against the center island “This is so not happening… Just cannot be happening to me right now… Of all the stupid shit you’ve done Harm…” Harm berated himself, banging his forehead against the countertop in frustration.

 

“You’re going to get a concussion if you keep that up.” Tony said as he kicked the door shut and dropped his bag on the chair with Harm’s.  “And what have you done wrong now?” Tony asked as he sat down beside Harm, setting his hand underneath Harm’s forehead to prevent further damage.

 

Harm sighed as he rubbed his forehead into Tony’s palm, “Forgot to call my mother and tell her I won’t be graduating with my class… Never told her I got arrested and sent to prison either… I uh… I haven’t told her a lot of things, honestly…” Harm said as he lifted his head up, resting his elbows on the counter.

 

“Well, what else haven’t you told her?” Tony asked as he slid off the stool and walked over to the fridge, grabbing the leftover Chinese and two bottles of Gatorade.

 

Harm pinched the bridge of the nose, “Haven’t told her I’ve been in a committed relationship with you, for almost two years now, she thinks that Mac and I are dating… Haven’t told her I no longer live at Gram’s house… Haven’t told her I’m gay… Haven’t told her that her son is an utter fuck up… I think she knows about AJ being my dad by now at least… Yep, I pretty much haven’t told her anything.” Harm said, groaning in frustration as he set his forehead back on the counter.

 

Tony sighed as he set the beverages and meal down, then stood behind Harm, resting his head on the man’s back “For one thing, what kind of idiot are you?  How do you go… what, you came out when you were… thirteen? How do you go five years without telling your mother that you’re gay?  Or that we’ve been dating for two years?” Tony questioned, slapping Harm on the back lightly, “And secondly, her son is not an utter fuck up… Her son is an amazing man, who realizes his mother just does not care one way or the other about him and keeps her at arms-length for a reason.” Tony said as he kissed the back of Harm’s neck lightly.

 

Harm frowned as he hit his head against the counter top again, “I’m just going to go crawl in a hole… Do you think you could handle my mother?  I don’t want to know when she shows up, just when she leaves…” Harm said mournfully as he slid off the stool and walked towards the bedroom, stripping off his clothes as he went.

 

Tony sighed as he picked up the trail of clothes and followed Harm into the bathroom, “Harm, you cannot hide from her.  I know your first instincts are to run, but you have to face her… You have to put your foot down and… Well, I’d say grow a pair but…” Tony tilted his head to the side and grinned mischievously as he looked at Harm’s back end, “You already have a decent pair so… Just, man up and face the woman.” Tony said decisively as he tossed Harm’s clothes into the hamper.

 

Harm laughed as he turned around and looked at Tony “And you thought _I_ stared at you too much when you’re naked…” Harm said, shaking his head as he grabbed a pair of boxers and slid into them, “But seriously, I don’t know if I can handle being around her… She’s just so… so… UGH! I don’t even know how to describe her!” Harm proclaimed, tossing his hands up in frustration as he walked over to the bed, collapsing into the mattress, letting out a suffered sigh.

 

Tony giggled as he crawled up Harm’s body, kissing up his spine softly and slowly “She’s an Englishwoman, Harm.  She’s pompous, she’s eloquent, and she has a class of her own.” Tony said as he laid against Harm’s back.

 

“I know, let’s run away!  We’ll go be farmers in the middle of Idaho or something… Always wanted to be a potato farmer!” Harm exclaimed, turning his head to the side and looking at Tony with one eye opened.

 

Tony laughed, shaking his head as he rolled off Harm’s back and laid next to him, “Oh yeah, I can _totally_ see you as a potato farmer… The only time you _like_ to sweat, is when you’re working out, doing me, or playing any sport.” Tony said through his laughter, holding onto his stomach tightly.

 

“Doing you is a work-out, and a sport, all wrapped up into one.” Harm said with a devilish grin as he pounced on top of Tony, his lips attaching to the shorter man’s bobbing Adam’s apple and sucking at it.

 

Tony’s laughter died off into a moan as he squirmed on the bed, his fingernails digging into Harm’s biceps, “Harm… Harm… Oh goddddd…” Tony moaned as Harm started biting and kissing his way down Tony’s chest, “You know… I can’t… distract you… forever…” Tony said brokenly, panting and squirming as Harm continued his trail downward.

 

Harm rested his chin in Tony’s belly button as he looked up at him “And why not?  You’re pretty good at distracting me when I’m trying to sleep…” Harm said as he slid his fingertips underneath Tony’s shirt, slowly pushing it up Tony’s stomach and chest.

 

Tony sighed as he pulled his shirt off his wrists and tossed it aside, “You’re going to have to deal with this Harm, eventually she’s going to show up…” Tony said as he slid his fingers through Harm’s hair, gently tugging Harm back up to his face.

 

Harm sighed as he kissed Tony softly on the lips and laid down beside him, “Yeah, okay but she’s not here _yet_.  So, how come I can’t distract myself with your body until that happens?” Harm asked as he nuzzled his head into the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder, gently kissing and nipping at Tony’s neck.

 

Tony chuckled as he tilted his head to the side slightly “Because we have homework, the last bit of homework for the year.” Tony said as he rolled over on top of Harm and interlocked their fingers together, pinning Harm’s hands above his head, “And I want to get it done now because I also have college brochures to read through.” Tony said as he kissed Harm softly on the lips, then proceeded to roll off of him and the bed entirely.

 

Harm chuckled as he rolled off the bed and followed Tony into the living room, “I thought you already knew which college you were going to?” Harm asked as he grabbed their backpacks and sat down at the dining table with Tony.

 

Tony nodded as he tapped his fingers on the glass table top “Yeah, I do know where I’m going.  Georgetown does have a good nursing program, but that doesn’t mean I can’t look to see if there’s anything else out there that _might_ be better.” Tony said as he began digging through his bag and pulling out pretty much everything shoved inside.

 

* * *

 

 

After the two had finished their work, they sprawled out on the couch, Harm lying in one corner, while Tony laid across the couch, his legs draped over Harm’s lap as he read through the brochures for five different colleges.

 

A knock on the door echoed through the apartment, Harm sighed as he stared at the door, then looked over at Tony, “You want to get that or do you want me too?” Harm asked, yawning into his fist as his head lolled backwards.

 

Tony looked over at the door and shook his head “Who is it?!” Tony shouted, grinning as he looked down the length of the couch at Harm.

 

“It’s AJ!” AJ shouted from the other side of the door, tapping impatiently on the steel “Are you guys decent?” AJ questioned.

 

Tony sighed as he looked himself and Harm over, then listened to the muffled sounds coming from outside the door “He’s got somebody with him…” Tony whispered as he tilted his head back, looking at the door “Yeah!  We’re decent!” Tony shouted towards the door, “Doors unlocked!” he added as he went back to reading his brochures.

 

AJ walked into the loft and shook his head “This is what you call decent?  Tank top and boxers, really?” AJ asked as he kept the door slightly ajar, but blocked the view.

 

Tony nodded distractedly “It’s hot outside… This is cool.” Tony said as he glanced up at AJ “Who are you trying to keep from seeing inside?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

 

“I uh…” AJ started, but Harm shook his head as he stood up, letting Tony’s feet hit the couch “It’s my mother, isn’t it?” Harm asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

AJ nodded “Yeah Harm, she had no idea where you were living at, so… I brought her here… and by the look on your face, I probably should have called first…” AJ said as he looked at the scowl on his son’s face.

 

Harm sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “You really should have…” Harm said quietly, a breathy ‘ _fuck_ ’ escaping his lips as he walked over towards the bedroom closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and slipping them up his legs, “Let her in – I need to deal with this once and for all.” Harm said as he pulled on a button-up shirt and walked back into the living room as AJ let both his mother and stepfather into the loft.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm stood in the center of the loft awkwardly for the longest time, everyone in the room was silent.  AJ, Tony and Frank – Harm’s stepfather – continually looked between mother and son, waiting for either one to speak first.

 

“You look good, Harmon.” Trish spoke first, breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon the normally noisy studio apartment, her slightly Americanized English accent twisted with a bit of sadness.

 

Harm rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his chest protectively, “So do you, Patricia.” Harm stated dryly, disdain clear in his tone.

 

Trish frowned slightly, clearly upset by her son’s indifference towards her.  “So, how are you doing?” Trish asked, masking her emotions with a tight smile as she looked around Harm’s small loft.

 

Harm shrugged as he leaned backwards against the center island, propping his elbows up to hold a majority of his weight, “I’m fine.  Great, even… You’d know that, if you called… Or answered your messages once in a while…” Harm said as he looked down at his fingertips, boredom clear on his face as he dug dirt out from underneath his nails.

 

Trish looked at Harm with a confused look on her face “I have never gotten messages from you.  Are you sure you have dialed the right number, Harmon?” Trish asked as she continued looking around the loft.

 

Harm nodded, rolling his eyes as he pushed himself up, “Yeah, I’ve been dialing the right number… I call every Sunday, like we agreed upon when I left to come live here in Virginia…” Harm stated as he pulled his cellphone off the charger, scrolling through his contacts list and showing his mother first the number – The same number for the past eighteen years – and then his call logs for every Sunday over the past two months.

 

Trish swallowed nervously, “Harmon, I am truly sorry about that.” Trish said rather emotionlessly, as everything else she had said so far.  Trish finally stopped looking around the room, settling her eyes on Tony, who had his head practically buried in the small college pamphlet.  “And who is this half-dressed young man?” Trish asked, looking over at Harm again.

 

Harm rubbed the back of his neck “That’s uh… He’s… He’s Tony.” Harm stammered out, looking down at the hardwood floors beneath his bare feet, “We uh… Sort of live together.” Harm offered sheepishly, a lost little boy look on his face as he bit back his bottom lip.

 

“There’s only one bed, though.” Trish observed, looking towards the platform bed, and the open closet door that had several of Tony’s clothes, as well as Harm’s clothes shoved in there together, “Certainly this is no way to live, you have no room for any of your stuff.” Trish said, continuing her visual exam of the loft.

 

Harm pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as he walked past his mother and headed towards the front door “I’ve had enough – You two deal with this…” Harm said as he slipped into a pair of flip-flops, grabbed his keys and headed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

 

Tony jumped slightly when the door slammed, he quickly stood up “I uh… I need to go check on him… AJ – You brought them, you handle this.” Tony said as he grabbed a pair of shorts from the clean laundry that he’d yet to put away, then quickly took off after Harm.

 

* * *

 

 

Trish tilted her head to the side, “They seem fairly close.  Have they been friends for a long time?” Trish asked as she looked at AJ curiously.

 

Frank shook his head slowly “Trish, darling I think you’re missing the point here.  They are obviously more than just friends.  I do believe Tony is Harm’s boyfriend, isn’t that right, AJ?” Frank questioned, looking towards AJ as he stood near his wife, setting his hands on her shoulders.

 

AJ nodded “More than boyfriend’s, they just recently got engaged.  They’ll have been together for two years now coming up in July… And they’ve been friends for six years, also.” AJ confirmed as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring emotionlessly at the couple in front of him.

 

Trish furrowed her brows together “Do you mean to tell me that _my_ son, is a **_homosexual_**?” Trish asked, making the word ‘homosexual’ sound more like a disease than a sexual preference, disgust clear in her tone as she spat the words out.

 

“No Trish, I’m telling you _our_ son is gay, and very much in love with that young man.” AJ clarified as he stared at the woman whom he once loved with a fire in his eyes that had _nothing_ to do with passion.

 

Trish shook her head and scoffed slightly “This is preposterous!  I will not believe such ludicrous lies about MY son!  I raised that boy to be just like HIS father was!” Trish proclaimed, screeching slightly in outrage.

 

AJ growled slightly as he took a step forward “First of all, _I’m_ his father!  And second of all, you _didn’t_ raise him at all!  You let him leave you when he was _only_ twelve years old, so you could go jet-set around the world, and let his elderly grandmother – who by the way, isn’t even really his grandmother and she _still_ loved him, up until the day that she passed away!” AJ shouted angrily, his entire face turning an ugly red color as he took a menacing step towards Trish.

 

Trish opened her mouth to say something, but AJ held up his hand “You denied me _eighteen_ years of getting to know my son, Trish, and then you come here with your high-and-mighty attitude and supreme density, acting like Harmon is supposed to be some spit-shined golden altar boy?!  You practically pawned your son off to the first person who would take him!  You haven’t seen him since he was twelve, so why now?!  Why come into his life now and try and ruin everything that he’s built for himself?!” AJ continued his angry tirade, his nostrils flaring heavily.

 

Frank shook his head “Perhaps we should not have come, Trish and I will be calling a cab and we’ll be leaving now.” Frank said abruptly, grabbing onto his wife’s hand as he quickly guided her out of the loft, leaving a fuming AJ behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony finally caught up with Harm halfway down the street – Cursing himself the entire way for having forgotten shoes as the sidewalk cut into his feet.  “Harm…” Tony called softly as he began walking next to Harm who was moving rather slowly.

 

Harm shook his head and looked down at Tony’s bare feet “Where the hell are your shoes?  You’re going to screw up your feet!” Harm growled as he turned towards Tony and lifted the younger man up into his arms.

 

Tony laughed slightly as he wrapped his arms and legs around Harm’s torso, “Well jeez, I’m sorry.  Catching up to my boyfriend and making sure he didn’t go out looking for trouble was more important than worrying about my feet.” Tony retorted as he kissed Harm softly on the tip of his nose.

 

Harm scrunched up his nose as he turned his body and leaned against the brick wall of the building, “I just needed to get out of there… How can she not see past the obvious?  I knew that seeing her was going to be a trouble… Do you believe me now?!” Harm asked, obviously still a little upset.

 

Tony nodded as he laid his forehead against Harm’s shoulder “Yeah Harm, I believe you – I never doubted you to begin with… I know the hell she’s put you through these past six years… and even before that.  As for her not seeing past the obvious, it’s just… She sees you as the manly man, going out, getting a job and coming home to the wife, two point five kids and white picket fence… Alternative lifestyles are not in her wheelhouse.” Tony said as he nuzzled his head underneath Harm’s chin.

 

Harm sighed as he rested his cheek on top of Tony’s head, lightly rubbing his thumbs in circles across Tony’s lower back. They stayed leaning against the wall for a long time, just taking comfort in each other’s embrace, when out of the corner of Harm’s eye, he saw a yellow cab pulling up and Frank practically pushing his mother into the vehicle.  “Huh… Frank looked absolutely pissed.” Harm observed as he stared at the red taillights disappearing down the street.

 

Tony shrugged as he looked at Harm “Guess we should go find out what AJ said to him or your mother to make them leave so abruptly, huh?” Tony asked, twirling the ends of Harm’s hair around his fingertips.

 

Harm nodded as he looked up at Tony, slowly licking his lips “Yeah, we should.” Harm said huskily, biting against his bottom lip as he tightened his grip on Tony’s hips minutely.

 

Tony rested his head against Harm’s shoulder, “Take me home, Harm…” Tony said softly as he wrapped his arms around Harm’s waist.

 

* * *

 

 

The next couple of days, even after graduation, Harm was stressed beyond belief, even so that Tony was avoiding him unless absolutely necessary.  Harm was pressing his limits with everyone around him, including himself – physically anyway – Harm was spending more time in AJ’s gym than even AJ was.

 

And that’s where the one person Harm really _didn’t_ want to see, found him.  Trish watched as her son pounded his fists into the hanging punching bag, each blow looking harder each time his fist connected with the bag.  “Harm… Could we talk?” Trish questioned, shouting over the music and Harm’s aggressive grunts.

 

Harm ripped off the boxing glove with his teeth and tossed them both onto the bench, then shut the radio off, “What?  Can’t you see I’m busy here?” Harm asked, slightly muffled by the towel swiping the sweat off his face.

 

“Yes, I see that.  But, I believe what I need to say to you is important, and you should respect me enough to listen to what I have to say.” Trish said, grimacing as she sat down gingerly on the bench.

 

Harm shook his head as he swallowed down some Gatorade, “Respect… Sure, we’ll go with that _for now_.” Harm said sarcastically as he looked up at the wooden rafters in the ceiling, his arms crossed over his chest and foot impatiently tapping on the floor mats.

 

Trish sighed as she looked at her son “I don’t know what you’re playing at with that young man… Tony, was it?  But you need to stop the debauchery and get your life back in order.  Not only are you ruining your good name as a Rabb but as a Reed also.” Trish began her tirade, her words cutting like a knife to Harm’s heart at the venomous words, “and, just where were you for graduation?  Not only did they not read your name, but you were nowhere to be found!  I sat for three hours, Harmon, _three hours_ waiting to see you!” Trish proclaimed staring up at her son with anger in her eyes but an impassive and blank expression on her face.

 

Harm frowned as he looked down at his mother, “Really?  Okay, so… I’m not playing anything with Tony – We’re dating mom, engaged actually… You know, to be married and all?  And secondly I’m _not_ even biologically a Rabb – Knowing that dirty little secret must really burn that Reed name right on up, doesn’t it?  Unless _that_ is how a Reed is meant to act, cheating on their partners.” Harm spat out angrily, his eyes narrowing as he stared at his mother.  “As for graduation, I wasn’t there because I’ll be graduating in August.  I missed three months of school while I was in jail.” Harm added, his tone flat and emotionless, something he obviously learned from his mother.

 

Trish gaped wordlessly at her son, her mouth opening and closing a few times as she tried forming words, Harm chuckled internally that he’d finally managed to turn his mother speechless with his declarations.  It took another couple of minutes before Trish seemed to regain her composure, “You were in jail?!  What on heavens for?!  You have _never_ been in trouble before!” Trish protested, focusing only on Harm’s misgivings.

 

Harm rolled his eyes ‘ _Focus on my problems, not yours… So typical, mom_.’ Harm thought to himself, he let out a sigh as he leaned against the boxing ring platform, bracing his hands on the edge “I have been in trouble, a few times actually – Not that you would know, you’ve hardly ever cared about what was going on in my life, unless it suited you… Nevertheless, I was in jail for getting into a fight with someone, and then shoplifting…” Harm said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as he looked at his mother.

 

Trish shook her head as she stood up “I have heard enough, you are not staying in this state any longer – You’re coming back to California with Frank and me.  We will discuss your punishments later, now come on, we must go pack up that dreadful place of yours.” Trish said, walking towards the door as if Harm would actually follow along with her without protest.

 

Harm barked out a bitter laugh as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest “I’m not going anywhere with you, mother – I _live_ here, my entire life is _here_!  Not to mention, I’m eighteen now _mom_ … Please, just go home and leave me alone… This is over.” Harm said as he walked past his mother, grabbing his duffle bag and jacket on his way out the door, leaving his mother in the gym alone and her eyes wide and mouth flapping helplessly.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm collapsed on the mattress, groaning miserably as he pulled the pillow over his head.  Harm screamed into the mattress, letting all of his frustrations out as he banged his head against the mattress.  Tony sighed as he walked into the room and laid down against Harm’s back, wrapping his arms around Harm’s shoulders and kissing the back of his fiancé’s neck lightly.

 

Harm sighed as he shook the pillow off his head, “If I never see my mother again it will be too soon.” Harm said as he turned over, letting Tony lie against his chest after readjusting their positions.

 

Tony chuckled as he laid his chin in the center of Harm’s chest, looking up at him, “I’m sorry this week has been hell on you…” Tony said softly as he twisted Harm’s thin cotton shirt in his fingers.

 

Harm shrugged as he stroked his fingers through Tony’s hair slowly, “It is what it is… Hopefully it’s over with and I won’t have to deal with her for at least another ten years or so…” Harm said, chuckling a bit as he held the back of Tony’s head, and slowly rolled their bodies over.

 

Tony sighed as he nuzzled his nose against the side of Harm’s nose, “So, I take it you don’t want her to receive an invite to the wedding?” Tony teased, green eyes looking amusedly up at blue eyes.

 

Harm growled as he turned his head down and sunk his teeth into Tony’s cheek playfully, “No, I don’t want to even think about her being at the wedding!  Do you know that she thinks that you and I are just playing a game?  Or more that I’m playing games with you… The nerve of the woman…” Harm said, sighing as he shifted and laid down beside Tony, resting his head on the younger man’s shoulder.

 

Tony grinned as he twisted his fingers in Harm’s hair slowly “And are you?  Playing games with me, I mean?” Tony asked, his voice dripping in obvious sarcasm, the slap to the stomach wasn’t unexpected “Oof!  Ow… Hey, you know I’m fragile… Break really easily!” Tony complained as he rubbed at his stomach slowly.

 

Harm chuckled as he slid his fingers into Tony’s, resting their joined hands on Tony’s stomach, “Fragile, that’s funny… I’ve seen you do flips and all sorts of crazy acrobatics that would be sure to break someone’s spine, and you’ve come out just fine… Fragile…” Harm scoffed as he snuggled into Tony’s body, wrapping his legs around Tony’s legs and smiling as he looked up at him.

 

Tony rolled his eyes as he looked at Harm “Shut up… I have to go home soon, are you going to be alright by yourself?” Tony asked as he nuzzled into the top of Harm’s head, reveling in the small prickly hairs that scratched at his cheek.

 

Harm nodded, adding to the friction on Tony’s cheek, “Yeah, I’ll be fine… I’ll probably just hang out here and call Tim and Jimmy over… Have an all-night video gaming session.” Harm said, grinning as he kissed Tony’s shoulder lightly.

 

Tony shook his head as he rolled off the bed, letting Harm fall face-first into the mattress “You can’t have an all-nighter, classes start tomorrow for you.” Tony reminded him as he headed towards the living area, collecting his backpack.

 

Harm sighed as he rolled off the mattress and followed Tony to the door, “Alright fine, I’ll stop at midnight then.  See you tomorrow?” Harm asked as he opened the door, leaning against the edge as he looked down at Tony.

 

Tony nodded as he pulled Harm’s head down, kissing his fiance softly on the lips “Yeah, and if you need me… Call me Harm, don’t go out and do anything stupid, or… Just come over to the house… Either one will suit me just fine.” Tony said as he kissed Harm again, this time a bit longer, before pulling away and heading down the stairs.

 

Harm frowned as he pushed the steel door shut, locking the dead bolt as he headed back to the bedroom, collapsing into the mattress and curling his hands around his pillow.  Letting the stress of having his mother around melt into the mattress and out of his body, he breathed slowly and evenly, focusing on everything but the argument – as instructed by the anger management therapist – things that would make him relax and feel at peace with his own inner turmoil. 

 

Although he said he’d invite Jim and Tim over, he really didn’t feel like company was in his own best interest.  Knowing his anger could be volatile towards anyone who ticked him off, he thought best to just stick to himself, at least for the evening, he was grateful that Tony had come over, but even he could sense that Tony didn’t quite want to be there, but was only there to make sure that Harm was okay – but, it did make him wonder, how did Tony know that he was angry to begin with… The thought that AJ might have been at the gym hadn’t even crossed his mind.

 

Harm sighed as he rolled onto his back, slipping his fingers behind his head as he stared up at the cement ceiling blankly, he knew thinking about it wasn’t helping any, but everything was really muddled inside of his brain and there was only so much of the breathing techniques he could take without feeling light headed.  Harm closed his eyes, smiling as the image of Tony appeared in his mind’s eye, thinking about the younger man solely always did seem to calm Harm immensely.  Harm was nearly asleep when a loud knock echoed on the front door, he groaned internally as he rolled off the bed and headed towards the door, he hesitated to open it, thinking it could possibly be his mother once again, but upon looking into the peephole, he gasped in shock as he pulled the front door open to the person on the other side of the steel door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone questions the constant fighting between Trish & Harm - Please remember that Trish (in this story) practically abandoned Harm when he was 12 to go off with her new husband and travel the world. Harm resents his mother for not only marrying another man, but also for having cheated on Rabb Sr. with AJ - As he looked to Rabb Sr. as his actual father, until AJ was proven to be his father - therefore their estrangement and subsequent arguing is to be expected.
> 
> And while in Canon Trish seems quite smart, her upbringing in an English home (she is English, rewatch and listen to her accent if you don't believe me.) has left her unequivocally repressed and does not 'accept alternative lifestyles' and cannot accept the fact that her son is gay... Thus, ends my rant to stave off any objections to the constant fighting of mother & son.


	15. Chapter 15

Harm stared at the person standing in the frame of his front door, his eyes wide and mouth opened in shock.  Whoever he thought was on the other side of the door, was definitely not this… “Sh-…Shawn… What, what are you doing here?” Harm croaked out.

 

Shawn giggled as he looked up at Harm, “Well, you said whenever I got released that I should come visit!  So, poof, here I am!” Shawn squeaked out chipperly as he bounded into the apartment happily.

 

Harm shook his head as he turned to look at the teenage boy, “I… I uh… I thought perhaps you’d call first?  Not just… show up… Now really isn’t a good time…” Harm said as he kicked the door shut, frowning slightly.

 

Shawn sighed as he sat down onto the barstool, sagging his shoulders slightly “I need a place to stay, Harm… My mom won’t let me back into the house – she just threw all my stuff out onto the front lawn and screamed ‘I don’t need a convicted felon in my house!’ and slammed the door in my face… And my dad is all the way on the other side of the world… I don’t have anywhere to go!” Shawn said, tears dancing in his cobalt blue eyes.

 

Harm looked around his loft briefly, then back at Shawn “I uh… I don’t exactly have a whole lot of space for extended guests, Shawn…” Harm said, rubbing the back of his neck slowly.

 

Shawn shook his head and waved a hand in the air, “I can sleep on the couch, I won’t make a whole lot of noise, and whenever Tony is around… I’ll make myself scarce, I promise… Please Harm?  You’re the only person I know in Virginia!” Shawn begged, full on puppy-dog eyes staring at Harm.

 

Harm sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “The couch pulls out to a sofa bed… I won’t kick you out, Shawn… But you _will_ have to find your own place eventually.” Harm said as he started walking towards the fridge.

 

Shawn squeaked as he hopped up from the barstool, he grabbed Harm’s wrist as the taller man walked by, then threw his arms around Harm’s neck, hugging his friend fiercely in gratitude.  Harm’s head shot up when he heard the gasp from the doorway, but before he could stop Tony, his fiancé was already backing away and rushing down the stairwell.

 

“Damn it!” Harm growled as he released Shawn and headed towards the door, watching as Tony descended the stairs and pushed out of the service entry way, the last bits of sunlight flooding the dark passage way and then darkening it again as the door slammed shut.

 

Shawn frowned, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he looked at the ground “Harm I…” Shawn started but, Harm shook his head as he grabbed his leather jacket and keys “Stay here – Do not touch anything in the bedroom.  I’ll be back soon.” Harm said as he stormed out of the apartment and followed Tony’s trail.  He hadn’t heard Tony’s car pull up, either time, so he knew that Tony had walked and if he were quick enough, he might catch Tony on the sidewalk instead of at Gibbs’ house, where everything would be made worse.

 

* * *

 

 

As Harm walked along the sidewalk, it became clear that his worst fears were more than likely going to come true, since he hadn’t seen Tony on the path towards Gibbs’ house once.  When he finally arrived at the two story home, he stared at the bay window, watching on with a breaking heart as Tony clung to Gibbs’ body for dear life, sobbing into his father’s chest.

 

Harm knew he had to fix this, even if he lost Tony forever, he knew that he couldn’t let Tony go without telling him the truth of what he’d seen.  Harm sighed as he steeled away his own emotional turmoil as he headed up the pathway to Gibbs’ front door.  As he raised his hand to knock on the door, it opened suddenly and Harm was faced with an extremely angered Gibbs.

 

Gibbs pushed Harm out of the doorway and stepped out onto the front porch, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the teenager in front of him “Gibbs I… I have to talk to Tony, please… This… This is all just a _big_ misunderstanding!” Harm pleaded, looking into the hardened blue eyes that were staring at him in the veil of darkness.

 

Gibbs shook his head slowly “I don’t think he wants to talk to you right now, Harm…” Gibbs said roughly, his arms tightening around his chest slightly.

 

The door cracked open slightly, and although Tony wasn’t in the open doorway, Harm could hear the younger man sniffling “It’s okay Dad… Let him speak.” Tony whispered, pushing the door completely open with his foot.

 

Gibbs snorted as he walked back into the house, disappearing into the kitchen, “Don’t keep the door open, you’ll let out all the air!  I’m not paying to cool down the neighborhood!” Gibbs barked as he slammed the basement door.

 

Harm sighed as he walked into the house and pushed the door behind him, keeping his eyes downcast as Tony stared at the side of his head “Well…” Tony prompted as he turned back into the living room, curling up in the corner of the couch, his arms wrapped around his body protectively.

 

Harm followed Tony and sat on the coffee table in front of Tony, “Well, he’s just a friend – and yes, I know, that’s the oldest cliché in the book… But it’s true T… We met when I was in Camden.  I kept in touch with him, writing him every week… and I told him about the loft, and that he should come visit when he got out.” Harm said, sighing as he rubbed his head vigorously, something that usually was a calming mechanism, only making him more frustrated.

 

Tony looked into Harm’s eyes, frowning slightly as he searched for any hint of a lie “And you two never…?” Tony whispered, the tears in his eyes sliding down his cheeks slowly and disappearing into his hoodie sleeve.

 

Harm shook his head and held his hand out towards Tony, waiting until the younger man set his hand into Harm’s.  Harm tugged Tony up from the couch and into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him “Never T.  I love you, and I would _never_ do something like that to you.  The only reason he was hugging me is because I offered him the pull-out couch, after his mother kicked him to the streets.  Please tell me you understand?  I really think you and Shawn would like each other…” Harm said as he cupped Tony’s cheek lightly, swiping away the tears with his thumb.

 

Tony leaned into Harm’s touch and sighed as he wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have run off like that… without giving you a chance to explain.  I know – or at least I should know by now – that you love me and wouldn’t do anything to hurt me…  Could you ever forgive me?” Tony asked, looking up at Harm with tear-filled green eyes.

 

Harm nodded as he kissed Tony on the lips, “Already forgiven and forgotten, tater tot.”  Harm whispered as he nuzzled his nose into the side of Tony’s face.

 

Tony laughed as he kissed Harm on the temple “You haven’t called me that since we were thirteen!” Tony squeaked as he turned in Harm’s lap, resting his forearms over Harm’s shoulders.

 

Harm shrugged as he held onto Tony as he shifted their bodies from the coffee table to the couch, “Haven’t had to forgive you for anything since we were thirteen, either… Not really anyway…” Harm said as he laid his head back against the top of the couch “What did you come back for anyway? Not that I mind, just curious…” Harm asked as he massaged into Tony’s sides softly.

 

Tony shook his head “I forgot that I needed my cheer bag… Camp starts this weekend…” Tony said quietly, resting his forehead against Harm’s, looking into his fiancé’s eyes.

 

Harm frowned slightly “I forgot about cheer camp… Four weeks without you is going to be… I don’t even know where to begin.” Harm said as he looked up into Tony’s eyes, “Alright, let’s go get your bag… You can meet Shawn and then I’ll drive you back here.” Harm said as he stood up with Tony still in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm walked into the loft with Tony on his back, both men laughing as they walked in, “Oh thank god!  I thought I had ruined a beautiful romance!” Shawn squealed as he jumped up from the couch, rushing over to the couple with tears in his eyes.

 

Tony shook his head as he looked over Harm’s shoulder, “Gonna take a hell of a lot more than someone hugging on Harm to ruin us!” Tony squeaked as he hopped off Harm’s back and came around him, smiling directly at Shawn “I’m Tony!  Harm hasn’t told me a whole lot about you, but he did say you were really good for him while he was in Camden!” Tony enthused as he gave Shawn a quick once over “Oh my _gawd!_ I love those jeans!” Tony giggled as he walked around Shawn, inspecting the skin-tight skinny jeans he was wearing, which were a deep purple and had glitter all over.

 

Shawn giggled as he turned with Tony, “Thanks!  I made them myself!  Really easy!” Shawn quipped as he grinned at the slightly older teenager, “I could make you some, if you wanted?” Shawn questioned, eyes wide with excitement.

 

Tony nodded enthusiastically “That would be so super awesome!” Tony squeaked as he engulfed the younger teen in a tight hug.

 

Harm shook his head as he headed towards the bedroom “I’ll just… get your bag…” Harm said, flicking his thumb in the direction of the closet.

 

Tony waved his hand in the air, dismissing Harm’s words, “Forget the bag!  I’m so staying the night to get to know this delightful little creature of beauty!” Tony gushed as he fished his cellphone out of his pocket, sending his dad a quick text with one hand while dragging Shawn over to the couch.

 

Harm raised his eyebrow slightly, shrugging his shoulders “Okay, then I’ll just go take a shower and get ready for bed…” Harm said, to no one in particular as he watched Tony and Shawn with a curious expression on his face before heading towards the bathroom, a frown on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay so, what did you do too land yourself in Camden anyway?” Tony asked as he peeled off his sneakers and slipped them underneath the coffee table, then settled back into the couch, resting his elbow on the back of the couch, and his head on his closed fist.

 

Shawn sighed as he plucked at a frayed strand of fabric in the rip in his jeans “I was arrested for prostitution… But, it _really_ wasn’t like that at all!  It was… wrong place wrong time, I guess… A group of friends and I were hanging out, and we were walking past Ninth Ave… You know, where… all the gay prostitutes actually hang out – I happened to see another friend of mine there…” Shawn sighed and shook his head, burying his head in his bicep, “More like ex-boyfriend… We were still together… and, well… He was about to get a blowjob from, this none to pleasant looking guy in drag… I flipped the fuck out on him, and told him if he wanted a quick blow, he should have just called me, I would have offered my mouth free of charge… He uh… he challenged me, and I went on ahead and did it…” Shawn looked down, a lone tear tracking down his cheek.

 

Tony frowned as he reached over, gently brushing away the young teenagers tear, “Hey… It’s over with now.  You’re out and you’re safe Shawn.  We won’t let anyone hurt you anymore, Harm and I got your back.” Tony said confidently as he brought the teenager closer to him, hugging him warmly.

 

Shawn smiled as he snuggled into Tony, “Thanks Tony.  That makes me feel a whole lot better, knowing that I have you guys by my side.  But, why would you go through the trouble of it when you just met me?” Shawn asked, pulling away from Tony and curling up on the couch.

 

Tony chuckled as he brushed his fingers through the teenagers purple dyed hair “Because, any friend of Harm’s is a friend of mine.  And we protect our own, no matter what.” Tony said confidently as he glanced over to the bedroom where Harm was exiting now.

 

Harm smirked as he stood in the center of the room, a pair of long cotton shorts hugging low on his waist and showing off every well-defined muscle on his torso “Wow, wow, wow!” Shawn said breathily, fanning himself dramatically as he feigned a fainting spell, one eye still cracked wide open “Hon-aye! You have been blessed from higher than high above with a body like that!” Shawn exclaimed, giggling as he turned towards Tony, a knowing smirk on his face “And you… well phew… You my love, are definitely blessed, cause from what I can see, there ain’t nothing wrong with a full package like _that!_ ” Shawn said happily, grinning as he looked between the two older teenagers.

 

Tony giggled as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Harm’s neck, kissing his fiancé lovingly “Mmm, full package is definitely something I have.” Tony said as he snuggled into Harm’s warmth and smiled fondly up at the taller man.

 

Shawn smiled slightly and shook his head “You two need to get a room – and I need to go to sleep!  Don’t worry about me, I’ll have this bed set-up and I’ll be out of your way!” Shawn said as he pulled the coffee table out of the way and started setting up the pull-out mattress in the sofa.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm sighed as he laid in the bed, Tony in his normal position on top of his chest, while Harm twisted strands of Tony’s hair around his index finger “So, I take it you like him?” Harm asked quietly, looking down at the top of Tony’s head.

 

Tony nodded as he linked his hand with Harm’s free hand, resting their joined hands on Harm’s chest “Yeah, I do like him.” Tony said, sighing slightly as he snuggled in closer to Harm, resting his head in the center of Harm’s chest.

 

“Good… But something else is bothering you… You don’t normally try and crawl into my chest cavity, so what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Harm asked, resting his hand on Tony’s back and holding the younger man closely to his body.

 

Tony frowned as he began drawing a random pattern against Harm’s chest with his index finger “Just trying to wrap my head around everything… You’re going off to college this fall, who is going to be my bodyguard for my last year of school?” Tony asked quietly, looking up at Harm with tears in his eyes.

 

Harm laughed softly as he kissed Tony tenderly on the lips “Don’t have to worry about it, I’ll always come to your rescue if you need it.  And besides, everyone knows you’re my guy, so they won’t mess with you… I have a reputation now.” Harm said, smirking as he scooted down the bed slightly to be lip-level with Tony, kissing the shorter man languidly.

 

Tony curled his fingers against Harm’s chest, whimpering slightly as he wrapped his leg around Harm’s leg, “We can’t do this…” Tony whispered against Harm’s lips, looking down into mischievous blue eyes.

 

Harm raised his eyebrow slightly “How come?” Harm asked softly as he turned Tony and him over, hovering over the younger man with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

 

Tony shook his head as he looked over at the sleeping teen in the living room, then back up at Harm “We have company Harm…” Tony said, even as he slid his arms over Harm’s shoulders and pulled his fiancé back down to him for a long and loving kiss.

 

Harm chuckled as he tilted Tony’s head back and kissed along the younger man’s neck “Just try and stay quiet, and we won’t disturb him.” Harm mumbled as he nibbled his way down Tony’s neck slowly.

 

Tony squirmed restlessly as Harm began kissing and nipping his way down Tony’s chest and stomach, small gasps and moans escaping his lips as he twisted his hands around the sheets, “Harm… I don’t know if-… I can do that!” Tony squeaked out, his breath hitching slightly as Harm’s teeth grazed a more sensitive spot.

 

Harm smirked as he looked up at Tony from between the younger man’s thighs “Gonna have to try.” Harm whispered, kissing the inside of Tony’s thighs as he reached over to the lube on the nightstand and quickly pouring a generous amount on his fingertips then quickly and efficiently slipping two fingers in to the knuckle, causing Tony to gasp out loudly and arch off the mattress nearly completely.

 

Tony growled as he looked down at Harm “Ass, you d-… Did! That on purpose!” Tony squeaked out, biting down on his bottom lip to stop the moan that was threatening to escape as Harm began massaging into his prostate.

 

Harm laughed softly as he crawled up to his knees, grabbing the lube and spreading it across his erection liberally “Yeah… I had no choice.” Harm said as he tossed the lube aside as he continued stretching his fiancé, reveling in the small whimpers and rumbling moans that Tony made.

 

“Come here…” Harm whispered as he leaned back on his haunches, stroking his cock slowly and smiling down at Tony.

 

Tony sighed as he slowly sat up on his knees, slipping his arms over Harm’s shoulders and looking up at the taller man curiously “What?” Tony whispered, nibbling at his bottom lip.

 

Harm wrapped his free arm around Tony’s waist and hoisted the shorter man upward against his chest.  Tony squeaked quietly, quickly wrapping his legs around Harm’s waist and locking his arms behind the taller man’s neck, “Just wanted to try something new…” Harm whispered as he slowly lowered Tony down towards his cock, carefully pushing the head of his erection past the tight ring of muscle at Tony’s entrance.

 

Tony laid his head against Harm’s shoulder, moaning quietly as Harm pulled him down onto his cock.  Once fully seated, Tony placed his hands onto Harm’s shoulders and slowly began rocking his hips in small circles.  Harm captured Tony’s lips in a passionate kiss as they moved together, moans getting lost between their lips as Tony picked up the pace, moving up and down Harm’s length.

 

Harm groaned as he laid Tony down onto the mattress, hooking his arms underneath Tony’s knees as he began thrusting deeply and rapidly into the younger man.  Tony arched into Harm’s chest, his fingertips digging into the older man’s biceps, his mouth opened wide, small moans squeaking out of his throat.  Harm grinned as he locked his lips against Tony’s throat, suckling against the flesh until a perfectly circular hickey was left behind.

 

Tony moaned out, his head thrashing from side to side as Harm drove into him, almost constantly hitting his prostate “Ha-…Harm! Oh goddddd!” Tony moaned deeply, his entire body tremoring as he pressed his nails deeper into Harm’s bicep, “I’m so close!” Tony whimpered, his eyes screwing shut tightly as Harm continued thrusting rapidly and deeply.

 

Harm nodded against Tony’s shoulder, “Mhmmm.” Harm mumbled as he kissed and nipped along Tony’s shoulders while thrusting harder into Tony, smirking as the younger man tried _not_ to scream, “That’s it… Lemme hear you baby… C’mon.” Harm urged as he thrusted vigorously into his fiancé.

 

Tony gasped out loudly, a loud moan escaping his lips as Harm thrusted in and rotated his hips in circular motions “Harmmmmm!” Tony screamed out, his fingertips digging viciously into Harm’s biceps, as his orgasm overcame him, large splatters of come covering the two men’s stomachs and chests.

 

Harm grinned as he made a few more short jabs, groaning loudly as he filled Tony with his own come.  Harm collapsed tiredly against Tony’s chest, gasping for breath, letting the younger man’s legs drop to the mattress, “Think we woke Shawn?” Tony asked quietly, tilting his head towards the dark living room.

 

Harm shrugged as he slowly rolled off of Tony, sighing contentedly “Dunno, probably… You _are_ kind of loud.” Harm said, smirking as he looked over at Tony “Oomph!  What was that for?” Harm asked, rubbing his stomach where Tony had just landed a harsh slap.

 

“It was your fault that I was being so loud…” Tony grumped as he grabbed the towel from the nightstand, wiping off his stomach carefully.  Tony quickly cleaned up Harm and tossed the towel across the room, then snuggled back into Harm’s body “But thank you, now I have something to take with me to cheer camp.” Tony whispered, kissing Harm’s chest softly.

 

Harm frowned as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s back, “Still gonna miss you.” Harm whispered, kissing the top of his fiancé’s head, “But I’m glad I gave you something to remember me by.” Harm added, chuckling softly as he snuggled into the bed, sleep quickly claiming both him and Tony.

 


End file.
